


战时Alpha临时征用计划

by Themis1001



Category: K (Anime), K seven stories
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themis1001/pseuds/Themis1001
Summary: 周防尊是一个遇到发情期的Omega会被引发暴力倾向的Alpha，宗像礼司是一个21岁高龄才分化的Omega,他们还是互相看不顺眼的两位上将。而他们的适配度，是99.98%





	1. Chapter 1

“.......历经上万年的演化，身上的动物性已经逐渐消退。人类，是理性的，是智慧的。与我们的敌人不同，我们，人类，是不受欲望支配反而能够支配欲望的存在.......”  
坐在礼堂中央的宗像礼司默默地翻了个白眼，起身离开。  
明明是打着虫族研究学者的名义来星际军开讲座的，亏自己还特地早早过来占座，没想到还是老一套，真被伏见君说中了啊。相比较所谓的兽性和人性，明明研究虫族的身体结构，社会组成和基因更为有用一点吧。真不知道御前为什么要把经费投给这些大学里的蛀虫。宗像一边从人群中缓慢地向出口挤，一边为浪费了自己宝贵的时间而愤愤不平，早知道还不如去体检。宗像礼司内心清楚地知道自己对这场演讲过分的期待其实是为了给自己一个不去做检查的理由。毕竟.......折叠整齐放在他胸前口袋的那张复查通知书里面并不是什么好消息。  
一只脚拦在了宗像礼司面前。宗像面无表情地转头看过去，是一个普通队的下级士兵，正一脸猥琐地看着他，夸张地抽动鼻子，仿佛嗅到了什么气味一样。很好，他就知道军医院那群人连20小时的保密工作也做不到。宗像礼司露出了一个小小的无奈的笑容，随后单手拎起那个加上外骨骼和其他装备目测有200公斤的下级士兵，只手向讲台上的那个废话连篇的教授扔过去。  
落点刚好在教授左侧一步的位置，完美！宗像看着教授一瞬间被吓白了的脸，心里给自己点了个赞。  
“怎么？不愿接受自己是个Omega的事实吗？宗像。”一道懒洋洋的声音从后排传来，随之而来的是一片死寂。台上的教授茫然地看着底下突然安静的人群，不知所措。  
大麻烦来了。宗像叹了口气，假装内心毫无波动地继续向出口走：“这与您无关，周防上将。“  
“呵……”周防伸了个懒腰，“不论台上那个四眼怎么胡扯，人类是无法反抗本能的。你还是快点去军医院领个Alpha比较好。”  
“在下就不劳您费心了，请将您的关心分给您手下的十束少将和八田大佐如何？他们会感激涕零的。”宗像礼司加快脚步，想赶在周防回击之前离开礼堂。  
“他们都已经有经验了，毕竟……”周防刻意拉长声调，“不是每个人都像你一样在21岁才分化出第二性别。”  
该死！宗像咬着牙离开礼堂，尽量让步伐坚定得不像落荒而逃。

几千年前的大灾变过后，为了延续种族，人类开始了背井离乡的太空殖民计划，并与同时启动了“R-evolution”计划，人工加快基因变异以促进进化。在那段混沌的时期，不同飞船上的人类后裔通过各种方式进化出了不同的繁衍方式，而后又是各种优胜劣汰，最后人类稳定在了双重性别上，即先天的雌雄双性别，及在16-18岁就会确定的ABO第二性别。通常意义上，Alpha体力更好，Beta更稳定，而Omega对人的情绪更为敏感。但这只是通常意义上，分化的时间因人而异，迄今为止有记录的最早分化年龄在9岁，而最晚的有人拖到了27岁，而个体差异也不可忽视，例如宗像礼司，身为一个Omega，他可以轻轻松松地投掷200公斤的物品，就像扔飞镖一样准确，大多数Alpha都做不到这一点。  
“复查结束。”三轮一言大佐表情轻松地说，“恭喜宗像上将，您的确在21岁高龄分化成了Omega。发情期预计在之后的一到两周内发生，请问您有固定的伴侣了吗？”  
怎么可能？我都以为自己是嗅觉失灵的Beta了。宗像苦笑着回答：“抱歉没有的，连临时人选都找不到。”  
“那么我把您的名字登记到临时计划里面了。请在能嗅到信息素后立刻与我们联络。”三轮一言叮嘱道。  
临时计划，全名为战时Alpha临时征用计划，是专门针对军队中的Alpha和Omega所实行的特定计划，旨在将Omega发情期所造成的骚动尽量降低。军队中没有固定的伴侣的Omega都会在发情期去临近军医院的一个特制房间里，戴上特制的头盔，然后等待军队分配的同样带着特制头盔的Alpha来进行临时标记。头盔会过滤掉一切可能让双方得知彼此真实身份的信息。眼睛看到的是经过取景器重新3维建模的人体模型，甚至可以支持自主建模或者模型导入，让面前这个形象最大限度地贴近使用者的性幻想对象。耳朵里听到的是纯粹的有色噪音，红粉白橙蓝紫灰任君挑选，也可以放使用者喜欢的背景音乐，如果使用者愿意，还能边听脱口秀或时政新闻边开干，只要硬的起来。鼻子嗅到的是经过过滤后再加工的信息素，同样能带来刺激，却不会暴露对方的身份。唯一无法掩饰的是触感，摸到的，就是真实的，所以哪怕看到的可能是个32E的大胸金发妹子，摸起来也干瘪平坦得让人遗憾。反正只是个临时标记而已，到了Omega下一次发情期，临时标记失效，换不同的人再标记一次，也没什么不同。更何况，万一不行中奖怀孕了，也算是意外之喜，Omega可以自由选择生下来还是拿掉，如果生下来不愿或者无法抚养，军方还会安排专职人员代为照顾，可谓是想得周到。如果有不长眼的Alpha打算永久标记，或者无法控制自己，那么头盔内置的检测系统会启动强制终止程序，并且将这位Alpha从系统中除名。  
“好的，我明白了。”宗像礼司起身准备离开。  
三轮一言稍微有些惊讶地叫住宗像：“等一下，宗像君，您对Alpha有什么要求吗？”  
“要求？”宗像疑惑地反问，“不是按照基因适配性统一分配吗？”  
“虽然如此……”三轮一言脸上挂着无奈地笑容，“一般情况下，适配性大于60%的Alpha可是一抓一大把，到时候就可以按照Omega本人的品位来选择了。例如有些Omega想要金发的宝宝，就可以选择浅色头发的Alpha。”  
“我以为……这个计划是完全避孕的，以及，完全匿名的。”宗像慎重地说，当然经过过去的20小时他已经不相信军医院的保密能力了。  
“避孕与否取决于Omega本身意愿，而且总有可能会有意外发生，多了解一些总没有坏处。而且，如果本身的交配对象和理想型相近，视觉模拟系统的工作表现也会好一点。”三轮一言有些为难地说。  
“如果是这样，我希望对方是一名女性Alpha，胸部不要太大，最好娇小可爱一点。”宗像思索了一会，这样说道。  
“好的，我记下来了。不过鉴于军队里符合您要求的Alpha可能不多，而且临时计划要求每次的标记对象尽量轮换，所以您的要求也不一定被满足。”三轮一言点点头，进行最后的例行告知与询问，“还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有了。”宗像立刻站了起来，速度让熟悉他的人一眼就看出他在逃避，“非常感谢您的告知。我先走了。”他转身离开，走到门口时却又停住，“大佐，我……”他踟蹰了一阵，三轮一言静静地等着他发问。  
“不，没什么，打扰了。”宗像最后这样说道，离开了房间。

离开的时候，隔着窗户，宗像礼司看到了站在中庭里抽烟的周防尊，身边还有好几个似乎在苦苦哀求什么的白大褂。  
同为军队里的风云人物，周防尊那点事，比宗像礼司是Omega这件事更早传遍了军营。周防尊是在17岁时分化的，当时他才刚入军队不久，是个一等兵。在一次对虫族的遭遇战里，他被诱导分化。虫族在某个行星上发现了一种能模拟人类Omega发情期信息素的植物，它们将这些植物的汁液涂抹在自己身上，等到遇到人类陆军士兵交战起来时，因为虫族血液循环加快导致体温上升，植物的汁液自然蒸发出来，对Alpha杀伤力巨大。正面战场上，为了防范这种战术，Alpha是要带特定的呼吸过滤口罩的，然而那次遭遇战刚好发生在周防和草薙十束出去郊游的时候，这三个人根本没来得及准备这些。  
之后发生的事情，大家口口相传难免失真。总而言之，当时队伍里十束躲在一旁呼叫援军，特地说明了情况，等到援军到来的时候，十束在照顾被诱导发情后击伤的草薙，地上全是虫子的尸体，密密麻麻一大片，而周防，正在无差别地攻击除了草薙和十束以外的一切生物。  
最后还是在十束的劝说下周防才恢复了理智，但发情期的症状没有消退。军医院本想找一个Omega志愿者来缓解情况——毕竟很多Omega想和周防这样强壮又帅气的Alpha春风一度。结果周防差点把这几个Omega撕碎。  
因为这次遭遇，使得人类提前发现了虫族的潜入计划，并且因为周防迅速全歼了虫族小队，使得虫族被人类打了个措手不及，并因此展露才华，一路高升。同时，他也被临时计划永久除名了。  
宗像礼司摇了摇头，自己在胡思乱想些什么啊，周防尊早就已经不在计划的名单里了，自己在犹豫，又在回避些什么呢？他转身，选择另一条路离开。  
他没有看到，在他转身的一瞬间，底下那个正在抽烟的人，心有灵犀地抬起头，将他的背影尽收眼底。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防拒绝参与计划，不惜谎称自己阳痿，而宗像听到了……

周防尊站在御柱塔顶端的元帅办公室里，对面坐着年过半百，被称为御前的国常路大觉。  
“周防君，你知道我叫你来的目的。”国常路将桌子上的文件夹向周防那边推了推，说，“希望你立刻在临时计划知情同意书上签字。”  
“我拒绝。”周防无所谓地说。  
“理由呢？”  
“我已经说过很多次了，我不和没有感情基础的人做爱。”  
“感情呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈……”国常路笑了起来，“你知道你说的是多么奢侈的一个词吗？周防上将。”  
周防面无表情，没有回答。  
国常路大觉喝了口茶：“周防上将，首先，你是一位军人，服从是军人的天职。就算不谈这个，你也是一位Alpha。Alpha在体质和反应速度上占据绝对优势，所以我们应该承担更多的义务。现在，你的一些战友，他们面临着非常大的挑战，周防上将，你不觉得你有义务去帮助他们吗？”  
“我是个平权主义者。”周防顺手从口袋里摸出一包烟，叼出一根用打火机点燃，“我不认为Omega在体质和反应速度上就理所当然地比Alpha弱，也不认为上了他们是我应尽的义务。”  
“你在无视客观事实，周防上将。”国常路叹了口气，面前这个红发男人桀骜难驯，而他并不想打出最后的底牌，他看了一眼桌子上的电子钟，那一位同样棘手的少将马上也要来了，国常路决定速战速决“我承认的确有少数Omega可以在体能上达到超越绝大多数Alpha的地步，但是不可否认，绝大多数Alpha的身体素质是占优的。周防尊，这是你我的义务，不论是身为Alpha还是身为军人，你不会，是想要上军事法庭吧？”  
周防沉默了，虽然现在虫族并没有进攻，但所有人都知道这不过是为了一次爆发。上军事法庭意味着远离前线，且不说一旦被判有罪有可能面临监禁或者驱逐，光是审判的时间就长达几周，而对于周防这种位高权重的上将而言，时间只可能更长。虫族随时有可能发动大规模的进攻，周防不愿因为这种事情而让自己的下属置于险境。  
“更何况，你自己的一位好友也是这个计划的受益者啊。”国常路意味深长地说，桌子上的终端信息提示宗像礼司上将已经乘上电梯了，估计再有五分钟就会踏进这间办公室，要赶在他到来之前搞定，不然一旦这两位上将吵起来，就没完没了了。  
周防伸手拿起知情同意书，以前所未有的认真态度看了起来。  
国常路不着痕迹地利用终端平板调出监控系统，算计着宗像礼司到来的时间。  
“我看到附录里说，无法满足Omega需求的Alpha会被排除在外。”周防确认道。  
“是。”监控显示宗像礼司已经走出电梯。  
“我会在被唤起的时候有严重的攻击行为，也没关系吗？”周防紧皱眉头。  
“没关系，关于这一点我们已经考虑进去了。”监控显示宗像礼司已经走到门口。  
“好吧，其实……”周防尊深吸了一口气，“我阳痿。”  
门刚好自动打开，宗像礼司愣在了门口。  
完蛋！  
年过半百，经历过无数场生死攸关的战役，从一个普通士官生一步步爬到权力巅峰的御前国常路大觉，眼前一瞬间浮现出了这个极其不符合他身份的词。  
“我深切地同情你，以及我强烈建议周防上将您去军医院看一看男科，说不定会有用。”宗像礼司咬紧后槽牙不让自己笑出来，这让他的声音听着多少有点扭曲。他深吸了一口气，努力控制着自己的面部表情，一路平和稳重地走到周防身边的位置，微微欠身将一个文件夹放在国常路的办公桌上：“我的知情同意书，请您过目。”  
“不必了。”国常路长长地叹了一口气，“我相信您，宗像君。我会在签过字后转交给军医院的。“  
宗像欠身再次行礼，然后转身离开御前办公室。国常路一脸便秘地表情目送这个才华横溢的年轻人走出房间，然后从监控上看到这个成熟稳重的年轻将官整个人一边走一边笑得花枝乱颤。  
“我也同意了。”周防尊飞速地抓起办公桌上的签字笔，龙飞凤舞地在最后一页签了自己的名字，然后转身追了出去。  
“还需要盖个人章的……不过算了。”国常路喃喃自语，舒了口气。这桩麻烦总算是解决了。

周防在御柱塔外追上了宗像。  
他还没来得及开口，带着一脸迷之微笑的宗像抢先说：“放心吧，这件事我不会说出去的。”  
“那只是个借口……”周防的嘴角抽搐了一下，“你加入那个临时计划了？”  
“是啊。这是义务吧。”宗像理所当然地说。  
周防和他并肩走着，轻嗅着空气中属于宗像礼司的若有若无的信息素气味。对于Omega的发育过程而言，辨别信息素的犁鼻器要在分化完成时才会正式发挥作用，而信息素则会早7-10天开始散发，现在的宗像正处于这个微妙的阶段。他本人对此似乎一无所知，但这不妨碍周防贪婪地从空气中压榨这点只属于宗像礼司的气味。  
“不会觉得，和完全不认识的人做，有点奇怪吗？”周防问到。  
宗像礼司愣了一下：“哦呀，这可真是……周防上将您意外地纯情呢。”  
周防尊无视了对方的调侃：“如果是Omega的话，只要有固定伴侣，就不会被强制要求加入这个计划。”  
“可惜我并没有。而且，虽然这么说不太好，我倒是觉得，这个计划非常方便，既安全高效地解决了发情期，又不会有什么人际纠纷，说不定还会很舒服。”宗像坦然地说。  
“怪不得是孤家寡人呢。”周防嘲讽道。  
“哦呀，您这么说，是因为有了固定的交往对象才守身如玉的吗？”宗像问道。  
“我只是有节操。”周防简短地回答。  
“可惜，Alpha的话，就算有了固定的对象，在面对临时计划的征用要求时也是不能拒绝的。”宗像感叹道，“感觉像是变相的性别歧视。”  
“呵，是啊。”周防尊难得地附和道。  
“您居然赞同了我的观点，看来偶尔一次您还是会用脑子思考的嘛。”  
“你也偶尔会说人话。”  
两个人无视了周围人好奇的眼神，在愉快地拌嘴中走到了分开的路口。  
“祝破处愉快。”周防尊扔下这句话，率先转身离开。  
走了几步，他听到身后熟悉的声音回击道：“您要记得早点去军医院看男科啊！”  
呵……这家伙的烦人程度和他的性别没关系。

流言蜚语的速度快过了周防的步行速度，等到他回到自己的大本营时，属下们纷纷带着一种欲言又止的表情看着他。  
“那个，尊啊。”草薙勇敢地率先开口，“我听到，一些传言，说……”  
“那个是宗像污蔑我。”周防在草薙说出完整句之前果断打断他。  
宗像上将不像是那种会用这种事情开玩笑的人……草薙在心里默默地说。自家上将一向和宗像礼司上将不合，这已经不是什么秘密了。两个人一见面就会发生些幼稚园级别的争吵，对此全军上到国常路大觉，下到任何一个二等兵，都已经习以为常。  
“啊对了，草薙，你参加过那个计划吗？”罪魁祸首转移了话题。  
“我签署过知情同意书，但是我从来没被通知到过。”草薙耸了耸肩，“你知道，军营里本来就A多O少，再加上有些A非常积极踊跃，其实大多数A是不会被抽调去参加这种活动的。”  
“嗯……”周防点点头，坐到休息室的沙发上。  
周防掌管整个陆军，但是和他最熟的还是被称为Homra核心成员的那么几个人。这几个人里，不是A就是B，在周防印象中也没有被临时计划征用过，唯二的Omega其中一位是八田美咲，但他已经有固定的Alpha伴侣了，而另外一位……周防转头看着一帮坐在高脚椅上拨弄吉他的十束多多良：“临时计划的话，感觉怎么样？”  
“唉？King怎么突然想知道这些？安啦安啦，总会有办法的。”十束不明所以地安慰道，“他们会想办法的，如果真的不行，他们应该也会有后备人员。King不需要担心的。不过，”十束想到了什么，将吉他放在一边，认真地说，“还是不要讳疾忌医比较好。”  
都什么跟什么啊……周防哭笑不得：“不要听宗像胡说。我是说，你会觉得被冒犯吗？作为一个Omega参与临时计划的时候。”  
“怎么说呢？”十束短暂地思索了一下，“还挺舒服的。我觉得我遇到的那些Alpha也觉得挺舒服的。不过我的话，会倾向于把画面调成女性啦。感觉稍微有点对不起对方呢。不过也没准他们也会把我调成女性啦。”他吐了下舌头，“所以King不用紧张的，就算让你去登记，也一时半会轮不到的吧。”  
“啊……”周防应了一声，不再说话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宗像礼司的发情期比想象的来得快，周防尊终于遇到了唤醒他本能的人，这一切都被三轮一言和国常路大觉看在眼里

发情期比宗像礼司预计的来得要快。  
在被宣判成为Omega的第五天，下午四点半前后，宗像同往日一样坐在办公室内听取淡岛的汇报。宗像礼司看着自己这位得力下属，身为Beta的淡岛世理因为长相出众，正被军营里的诸多男性追求着，这些人听说自己是Omega后简直弹冠相庆。一切正常，除了一点不同寻常的地方。宗像笑了：“淡岛君，今天就到这里吧，通知伏见君晚上接替你监督拔刀队成员的见到练习。以及，”他又补上一句，“祝你晚上约会愉快。”  
“约会？”淡岛疑惑地看着自家上司。  
“不是约会吗？那是其他什么安排吧。淡岛君不是为此还特地抹上了香水吗？顺带一提，香水很甜。”宗像说道，然后迅速从淡岛的表情里明白自己猜错了，“那么淡岛君，计划有变。我今晚需要外出，具体归期不定，在我不在的这段时间里，拜托了。”Beta虽然不具有发情期，也很难受孕，但是他们身上仍然有信息素，只是不如Alpha和Omega的信息素明显。  
“是，请您放心。”淡岛行礼退出，她也明白发生了什么事。  
宗像的发情期终于到了。

宗像礼司从容不迫地脱下军服换了套舒服的衣服，然后步行走到了军医院。三轮一言的弟子夜刀神狗朗已经在门口等着宗像了。  
“请不要紧张。”夜刀神带着宗像一路走到军医院的最深处，“我们会为您简单地做一个体检，然后您就可以戴上头盔等候了。请问您有什么偏好的形态或者声音吗？例如头发的颜色或者肤色什么的？”  
“没有的。”宗像回忆着之前阅读的注意事项，“啊，如果可以的话，请将声音换成新闻吧，我有预感我会错过今天晚上的新闻直播。”  
夜刀神的嘴角抽搐了一下：“抱歉，头盔没有这方面的功能，我会将其设定为粉红噪音的。”他引着宗像来到准备室，“这里有简单的浴衣和睡袍，您可以选择穿着它们或者不穿。”  
宗像在夜刀神的指导下做好了清洗和其他准备。他感觉身体有点不舒服，似乎有什么在蠢蠢欲动。突然，有那么一瞬间，似乎笼罩已久的浓雾突然散开，宗像嗅到了一种之前从来没有遇到过的凛冽的气味，硬要说仿佛是冰雪的气息，但是比那要温和得多。他低下头，将自己的手指凑近鼻子，终于确认了这是他自己的味道。  
“啊，看上去很顺利呢。”夜刀神将头盔递给宗像，“您的犁鼻器已经发育完成，欢迎来到成年人的世界。”他按照之前培训过的内容例行问候道，然后才想起来面前这位已经到达法定成年年龄很久了。  
“谢谢。”宗像接过那个流线型的金属头盔，刚好能遮住大半张脸和耳朵。宗像谨慎地系好，然后按下启动键，眼前的屏幕将一切转化成虚拟图像，全部由经纬线和单色构成，就像是三维建模软件里的半成品一样。宗像礼司理了理自己身上的和式浴衣，走入了那个房间。

周防尊在接到紧急通知后立刻被十束和草薙联手押送到了军医院。国常路太了解他的性格了，直接提醒三轮一言将通知一式三份同时发给他们三个人。两个人拖着周防尊，就像拖着一只不情愿去做绝育的大猫一样。  
“安啦，King你不会有问题的。你只需要用心感受，剩下的就交给本能吧！”十束安慰道，一边从后面推着周防的背把他顶进军医院的等待室里。  
“我能忍受的Omega信息素就只有你的，换了另一个发情期的Omega我会直接撕了他的。”周防忧心忡忡地说。  
“这个分配是靠基因适配性来判断的，一般情况下被邀请的都是适配性在60以上的，通常会在75-85之间，尊你不用担心的。”草薙安慰道，一边坚决地将周防拽进准备室，“好啦，先去洗个澡，把自己洗干净一点，特别是那里，然后想想让你兴奋的画面。”  
将周防送进准备室后，两个人长出了一口气。  
“我觉得自己活得像个老妈子，我明明是个Alpha啊。”草薙无奈地摸出口袋里的烟又放了回去。  
“嘛嘛，总算是等到这一天了。我第一次的时候也很紧张呢。”十束有点感慨，“不过不知道对方是谁啊。虽说一般来讲是会严格保密的，不过咱们回去后可以让八田拜托伏见黑系统里试试看，要是适配度高的话，撮合一下也无所谓。”十束说到这里，语气里带着了些跃跃欲试，一旁的草薙无奈地摇了摇头。

周防尊用最慢的速度洗完了澡，磨磨蹭蹭地在一个白头发小个子医师的指导下带上了那个头盔，下身围着一条毛巾走进了那个房间。  
透过头盔里的显示屏，周防看到一个修长的身影坐在房间内的床上，双腿并拢，双手放在大腿上，后背挺得笔直，低垂着头。  
那是一个男人，正在紧张地等待着自己。  
这个认知让周防放松了一些，不知道为什么，当你发现对方比你还紧张的时候，自己反而会放松。周防向那个人走去，心里想着说不定对方也和自己一样厌恶这种事情，那么两个人都速战速决就好，自己还想在十点前结束，然后回到Homra喝杯酒……有什么不对。周防突然顿住了脚步。空气不知何时变得黏稠而暧昧，虽然嗅不到任何气味，但是周防明显感觉到自己的某个部位产生了强烈的反应。信息素！对于产生了第二性别的分化的人，信息素通过鼻梨器识别，但是皮肤同样可以吸收信息素，只是无法辨别具体是什么气味。周防向那个人看去，那个人似乎也有同样的感受，他抬起头向周防看去，身体也软了下来，这是信息素契合的表现。  
似乎也没那么糟糕。  
周防走了过去，双手轻轻按在对方的肩上，尽可能轻柔地将对方推到在床上。那个人没有反抗，一只手顺势搂住周防的肩膀，另一只手顺着他的腹肌一路向下摸。这个人的体温比周防低，手指划在周防的皮肤上，带出一丝丝凉意。周防有点想笑，本能地低下头试图亲吻身下的人。头盔相撞发出了一声轻响，周防后知后觉地意识到，头盔的厚度让他们无法接吻，而他们也并非在做爱，只是完成任务而已，或者，用国常路的话说，他只是在尽自己的义务，帮自己的Omega战友一个忙。  
对方似乎对周防的走神有点不满，那只手顺着腹部一路向下，然后用力地抓住周防的男性雄性象征。  
太过用力了！周防下意识抓住那只胡来的手按在那个人头顶：同样是男人，这人就不知道对待那里要轻柔一点吗！待会一定操哭他！

一旁的监控室里，三轮一言和国常路大觉正对着三块大屏幕中中间的那块目不转睛地看着。  
“一定很疼……”三轮喃喃自语。  
“宗像君果然和看上去的一样洁身自好，很少用手为自己解决。”国常路嘴角不住地抽搐。  
这是一级机密。在临时征用进行的时候，按照惯例是会有人在一旁的房间里监控的，以防可能的意外发生，例如Alpha出现攻击性行为或者突然无法完成任务。监控室的三块屏幕上，左边是Omega准备室，右边是Alpha准备室，中间是被通称为那个房间的执行室，全都是实时监控。通常情况下这些会由Beta医护人员来负责，并且为了保护隐私，屏幕上的图像会和头盔里的图像一样被处理为两个人体模型。但是今天，由于执行室里的这两位太过特殊又位高权重，国常路决定亲自出马，和三轮一起面对可能的意外。当然这意外并不包括不和谐和偶尔的莽撞行为。  
“说起来，还真是意外啊。之前发现所有Alpha和宗像君的适配性都小于30%的时候，我甚至以为宗像君注定要靠抑制剂了呢。”三轮感叹道，“您是怎么想到让他和周防君适配的呢？”  
“他们看上去就很合适的样子啊……“国常路带着老年人特有的沧桑感笑了起来。  
“的确，适配度达到了惊人的99.98%。”三轮一言继续紧张地关注着这两个人的身体特征。都是天才的军事家，年纪轻轻就屡立奇功，一路升到上将，这两个人一个都不能有闪失，“我之前还担心，宗像君无法找到合适的适配者呢。”  
“那么之后是使用抑制剂还是转为文员，我会尊重宗像君的选择。”国常路说道，“但是我不允许军营里有不稳定的因素。”他转过头去，大屏幕上的两个人已经合为一体，被压在身下的Omega身体因为快感而轻微抽搐着，双手攀着他的Alpha，在他的背上留下一道道抓痕，而Alpha不为所动，一下下坚定有力地将自己钉进Omega的体内。  
“看起来一切顺利，之后就拜托你了。”国常路拍了拍三轮的肩，转身走出房间。


	4. 间奏1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的第一次

周防尊一只手探了下去，顺着大腿内侧的嫩肉一路摸索到了那个秘密花园的入口。那处入口已经为他做好了准备。周防尊低声笑了，像一个国王检阅自己的疆域一样，反反复复拨弄着那个入口，手指时不时地探进去，却又浅尝辄止。身下的Omega用自由的那只手轻轻点了两下周防的肩，周防猜测那是允许他进入的信号。周防稍微调整了一下姿势，没根而入。身下的那具躯体一瞬间绷紧，下一秒那个Omega自由的那只手便狠狠扣住周防的肩膀，试图发力将他掀开。周防索性抓住那只作乱的手一并扣在头顶，身下的Omega手腕很细，周防轻轻松松就可以用一只手攥住，腾出另一只手，愉快地玩弄Omega胸前的那连点突起。  
身下的Omega浑身发抖，呼吸急促，双腿紧紧夹住周防的腰，试图阻止他动作。他是觉得疼吗？周防疑惑地想，但是此时理智已然让位于感官。Omega体内又热又软，紧紧地包围着他，感觉好得不可思议，周防忍不住想要进得更深一点。他抓住Omega的大腿根，用力将地向一侧掰开，随后稍稍撤出自己的下身，再用力地顶进去。身下的Omega不停地扭动，即使透过抽象的模型，看上去仍性感得不可思议。这个Omega有着的纤细的腰肢，扭起来像蛇一样妩媚缠绵。那Omega抗拒着，身体颤抖着，但是他的后穴却背叛了他。紧致软嫩的穴壁急不可待地拥抱着入侵者，有规律的收缩着，这美妙的触感让周防头皮发麻，忍不住想要更多。  
身下的Omega剧烈地喘息着，汗水沿着他的皮肤向下滴落，划过匀称的肌肉线条，留下一道道暧昧不明的痕迹。他的身体因快感本能地蜷缩起来，却又被周防强制打开。Omega早已失去反抗的力气，恢复自由的双手也只是松松地环着周防的肩膀，间或因为周防的一个冲刺而在他背上抓挠。周防一下又一下地向内顶去，双手抓着Omega的侧身，大拇指刚好按在Omega胸前的两点突起上，肆意揉搓玩弄。性爱是本能，无师自通。周防甚至不需要多想，就能知道怎样给予身下的Omega没顶的快感。周防低下头去轻轻嗫咬Omega的喉结，通过相抵的胸膛他能感受到Omega激动的心跳声。再有一点！周防加快了律动的速度，双手下移到Omega的臀部，握着那两团饱满的软肉肆意拿捏。身下的Omega情不自禁地射了出来，后穴不自觉的绞紧，让周防也随即缴械。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宗像礼司很满意匿名标记，周防尊莫名不爽。而他们谁都还没意识到他们无法完全无视性别与天生吸引。

在到达顶峰的一瞬间，周防尊的眼前突兀地浮现出了一张熟悉的蓝发面庞，又随即被快感所吞噬，没留下一丝痕迹。  
周防尊喘着粗气。虽然他已经射了一次，但在那里面感觉太好，他根本不想离开。身下的Omega软成了一团，双手松松地环着他的脖颈，一条腿挂在他的腰上，一条腿自然地下垂。  
周防尊打算再来一次，但此时眼前的屏幕突然跳出一行红色的大字：“标记结束，请尽快退出Omega的身体，回到准备室。”  
啊……是……这只是……一次任务。  
周防按照提示退了出来，没有拿被他扔在地上的毛巾，直接走回了Alpha准备室。快感消退，理智回笼，周防尊一边洗澡一边想着在最后的时刻，自己到底一瞬间出现的幻觉是什么意思。一直到头盔提示他，他身上沾染的Omega信息素全都被特定的喷雾中和干净，可以摘下头盔时，周防尊也没能得出一个合适的结论。可能自己内心太想要征服那个讨厌的家伙，所以才会想到他吧。周防勉强这么觉得，但这个理由牵强得他自己都很难接受。可是，如果不接受这个理由的话，那就真的没有别的理由了。即使是知道了对方的第二性别，周防尊也从未将宗像礼司视为柔弱的，需要保护的Omega。宗像礼司就是宗像礼司，用性别或者年龄或其他什么简单的词汇来定义他，未免都太狭隘了。  
周防尊换好衣服，抬头看了一眼墙上的复古挂钟：还不到七点半。很好，自己还有时间去喝杯酒。他走出准备室，发现草薙和十束居然还等在外面。  
“怎么样？尊，感觉如何？”草薙关心地问道。  
“感觉很速战速决呢。难道只做了一次吗？”十束也跟着问道。  
“啊，还不错。”周防懒洋洋地回答，似乎和之前一样，什么也没有改变，“只做了一次，然后就提示我标记结束。”  
“King很厉害啊！一般一点的Alpha都要做两次到三次，才能保证标记效果。”十束赞叹地说，“不愧是King！”  
“两次到三次吗……”周防尊内心隐隐地觉得有些遗憾。  
“哈哈哈哈，尊你的表情有点意犹未尽哦。”草薙取笑道，“怎么样，没那么糟糕吧？”  
“啊，算是吧。”周防向外走去，“去喝酒吧。”  
“好啊好啊！来一起庆祝King的第一次圆满结束！”

宗像礼司在第二天的下午回到了自己的办公室，发现他的下属们尽职尽责地列队候在走廊里。“全员，拔刀！”随着淡岛一声令下，拔刀队的8名队员加上伏见猿比古依次对着宗像行了拔刀礼。“淡岛，拔刀！”淡岛最后一个抽出佩刀，“恭喜室长。”  
“谢谢，但我觉得这没什么值得庆祝的。”宗像露出微笑，温和地说，“全员，行礼结束。”  
拔刀队纷纷收起了佩刀，尽力克制自己狂嗅空气的冲动，除了伏见。淡岛回头严厉地看了一眼伏见，然后恭敬地说：“那我们就不打扰了，汇报的文件在桌子上，请您注意休息。”  
“辛苦了诸位。”宗像点点头，走进自己的办公室。果然，桌子上有一叠文件，最上面压着一碗红豆饭，从红豆比例判断看来是出自淡岛之手。宗像将部下的一片好意放在桌子上离自己最远的角落，然后开始看起文件。  
办公室里弥漫着一股奇怪的味道，十个人加上他自己的信息素的味道混在一起并不好闻。宗像隐隐约约嗅到了一个Alpha的糖豆味信息素。他不知道信息素的气味对于择偶是不是有影响，但是糖豆味和Alpha感觉并不是很合适。  
不知道周防尊是什么味道的啊。一个念头突然出现在宗像的脑海里。他随即将这个不受欢迎的念头赶了出去，不论周防尊是什么味道的，都和自己没什么关系。宗像礼司将注意力集中到手中的文件上，上面的汇报显示，在他不在的三十多个小时里，一切按部就班地进行。没有任何意外发生，也没有任何奇怪的事情需要警惕，除了……宗像翻回到其中一份文件上，上面汇报说，在这个星系第8颗行星的第5颗卫星上，有奇怪的活动痕迹，经过布施比对，和之前观察到的虫族活动规律相似度非常高。宗像迅速地查阅了之后4周的巡逻记录，并对人员做出了相应调整。  
挂钟的时针悄然滑向了数字12，宗像活动了一下微微有些僵硬的身体，起身离开办公室。他走进自己的卧室，脱掉衣服，缓步滑入盥洗室的浴池之中。宗像闭上眼睛享受水流划过身体的舒适感觉。他下意识地嗅了嗅空气，除了自己的信息素他什么也没嗅到。军医院会在Omega被标记成功后第一时间请离或者说赶走Alpha，然后向房间里注射去除信息素的特定喷雾，以保证Omega身上不会残存任何Alpha的痕迹。至于Alpha，Alpha通过咬Omega后颈的腺体进行标记同时摄取Omega信息素，只要不咬上去，凭借头盔的隔绝，Alpha根本不知道自己上的是谁。  
完全匿名，保证隐私，没有麻烦。  
真是完美的制度。宗像礼司一边这样想着，一边睡去。

 

次日，宗像礼司早早起床，例行去训练场进行训练。  
虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是引来的轰动仍然让宗像礼司眉头微皱。在场训练的人几乎全员沸腾，每个人，不论是Alpha还是Omega还是Beta，都假装不经意地靠近宗像，试图辨别他身上的气味到底是什么。如果不是考虑到惹出乱子来对之后对战斗力有所影响，宗像真的想肆无忌惮地散发自己的信息素，然后看着这群人乱成一团。  
绝大多数人都乖乖地和宗像保持着安全的距离，以防这位武力值爆表的上将突然出手。谁知道他的第一次过得怎么样，万一遇到一个技术特别差的呢？这位看上去对自己是Omega这件事本来就不怎么开心。但是也有一位勇者打破了这个界限。周防尊顶着两颗恒星叠加带来的滚滚热浪，笔直地向宗像走来。  
“真是奇景呢！没想到能看到白天出没的周防上将，您是终于克服了自己昼伏夜出的兽性本能了吗？”宗像决定先发制人。  
“宗像，看上去不错啊。”周防无视了宗像的挑衅，懒洋洋地走到他身边。宗像完美地收起了自己的信息素，那点若有若无的气息不见了。周防内心里暗暗遗憾，那个味道还挺提神的。  
宗像眯起眼睛，不悦地盯着他：“你到底有什么事！”他下定决心，一旦对方提起标记或者任何能让自己联想到标记的词，就毫不犹豫地给他一拳。  
周防野兽般的直觉告诉他，对面这个人已经非常不耐烦了，这让他蠢蠢欲动：“啊，所以，要不要测试一下你的体能有没有衰退？”  
宗像来训练场的目的之一也是这个，听到周防这么说，他反而有点意外。面前这个Alpha虽然各种意义上都算得上是Alpha的佼佼者，但是意外地没有什么Alpha常见的自大和沙文主义呢。宗像还在思索要如何接话才能隐藏住自己的称赞，周防漫不经心地再次开口：“怎么，被上得太狠还没恢复吗？”  
他说出来了！周围围观的无辜人群集体向远离这两个人的方向快速移动。他们不想被这两个人殃及。

“滚。”宗像深吸了一口气，一拳打了过去。

 

等到十束接到消息赶过去的时候已经晚了。他到的时候，周防已经被压在地上，正面朝上，四肢摊开，左手握着宗像佩剑天狼星的刀鞘，右手握着宗像的眼镜。宗像一只腿压在周防小腹上，左手卡着周防的脖子，右手拎着他形影不离的配剑插在地上。作为一个Omega来讲，宗像上将可真是不讲究啊。十束内心默默地想。  
“怎么样？我的身手退步了吗？”宗像低下头靠近周防，紧紧盯着他金色的双眼。  
“还不错，勉强合格。”周防扬起一侧嘴角，“看来你遇到那个Alpha不行啊，都没把你干趴下。”  
“这就不劳您费心了，毕竟您才是不行的那个，就请不要妄议别人了吧。”宗像松开手，一把从周防手里夺回眼镜，站了起来，“您去看男科了吗？”  
眼前的景色一瞬间清晰起来，模糊的色块变成了现实中存在的事物，绿色的是人造草坪，黑色的是军队的制服，蓝色的是天空，红色的是某人的头发，金色的那两点，是周防尊透着不满和拒绝的眼睛。宗像一愣，他迅速地过了一遍刚刚发生的事情，没有什么能让这个人反感的啊？  
“我才不需要啊。”周防坐了起来，示意宗像归剑入鞘，“一起去喝一杯如何？”  
“没这个必要吧。”宗像将刀插了进去，然后从周防手中接过天狼星挂回自己腰间，双手相碰，宗像觉得周防的手意外的热，“而且，与您不同，我下午还有正事要忙，需要保持一个清醒的大脑呢。”  
“那就下午8点，Homra的酒吧，不见不散。”周防转身留给宗像一个背影，“庆祝你顺利被开苞！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防带宗像去自己的秘密基地喝酒，两个人说了一些发自肺腑的废话

宗像犹豫了很久，还是在晚上八点的时候准时来到了Homra酒吧。  
才到门口，宗像就看到坐在台阶上的周防尊，旁边还有一个黑色的背包。  
“您这是被赶出来了？”宗像问道。  
“啊，我带你去喝酒。”周防站起来，转身走在前面。  
宗像跟了上去。周防带着他沿着小路七拐八拐，一路从乏人问津的后巷走向营地的边缘。长日将近，军营里亮起灯火，辛苦训练了一天的年轻人们迫不及待地脱下制服，冲到附近平民城镇的娱乐区，好好享受难得的傍晚。而周防领着宗像向相反的方向行进，将那些属于年轻的荷尔蒙的喧哗与躁动被远远地抛在身后，只剩下两个人孤独的身影。较小的那颗名为塔库鲁阿的恒星还悬挂在天边，为世间万物披上了一层紫罗兰色的薄纱。  
最终他们停在一片悬崖旁边。  
“就是这里？”宗像问。  
“啊，在上面。”周防应道。  
宗像顺着周防的目光向上望去，离地面70多米的地方有一处明显的平台，大概能容纳3个成年人的面积：“是那个吗？”  
“更高一点，跟我来吧。”周防将包背在身上，扔了一双手套给宗像，然后开始了攀爬。  
他们选择了不同的路线，彼此在沉默中开始攀爬。自由攀登不但危险，而且对人的力量和柔韧性都要求极高。所幸这片悬崖的支点很多，风化得也不怎么厉害。宗像不怎么需要计算也能顺利前进。周防一路轻车熟路地爬到那块凸起的平台上，站在上面等宗像。从这个角度看，塔库鲁阿就像盛开的巨大紫罗兰，恋恋不舍地俯视着大地。  
“您经常来这里吗？”宗像只落后周防几米，他翻上平台，和周防并肩而立。70米的高度足以让军营和不远处零零星星的村庄都变得渺小，人类如蝼蚁一般在行进于积木般的房屋之间。  
“啊，算是秘密基地。”周防转身看着身边的人，塔库鲁阿的余晖将这个人染上了一层柔和的丁香色，那双眼睛和那轮巨大的落日交相辉映，“你还有体力吗？”  
“再爬个100米也绰绰有余，不要小看我呀。”宗像回答道。  
“啊，那继续吧。”周防转身继续向上爬，宗像紧随其后。如果有人站在军营向这边望去，一定会觉得他们只是夕照落在岩壁上投下的两团模糊的影子，或者什么执拗的野生动物。

他们向上又爬了几十米，然后周防翻进一个小小的凹洞里，顺便把宗像也拽了进来。凹洞很小，两个成年男性坐进去有点勉强，周防和宗像紧紧贴在一起。周防把背包换了个方向，然后解开扣子拿出一瓶酒，递给宗像：“搭把手，把酒打开。”  
宗像灵巧地拔出木塞，将酒递回去，但周防没有接，而是就着打开的瓶口喝了一口：“没必要开两瓶。”  
“您还真是不讲究啊。”宗像也跟着喝了一口，“明明是这么好的酒，草薙君一定很心疼吧。”  
“他不知道，我偷偷拿出来的。”周防用肩顶了宗像一些，后者立刻会意，将酒递到他嘴边。  
周防喝了一大口，然后低头看着脚下广袤的大地：“这里很好吧？”  
“啊，是啊。”宗像敷衍地附和道。此时一切语言都显得多余。站在高处俯视这颗星球的感觉让人心绪万千，既感慨于自己的渺小，又骄傲于人类的伟大。渺远的天际线处，塔库鲁阿紫色的光芒终于完全熄灭，群星悄然露出面庞，在那万千星斗之间，有一颗是人类永远回不去的家。  
周防和宗像在沉默中共享那一瓶酒。威士忌的酒香混合着麦芽香与一点点焦香味弥漫在两个人周围，伴着暮色分外迷人。  
“Aqua vitae。”宗像喝光了最后一口，将空瓶子放回背包里，他自觉地又开了一瓶，然后递给周防。  
这次周防接过了瓶子：“是什么意思？”  
“生命之水，旧世代对这种酒的别称。”宗像凑过去，一只手抓住瓶颈，从周防嘴边抢到第一口。  
周防夺回酒瓶，仰头喝了好几口，然后将酒递回宗像手里：“所以，感觉怎么样？”  
这话问得没头没尾，但是宗像听懂了：“还好吧，很舒服。”  
“啊。”周防应了一声。他还想说些什么，但又不知道自己到底想说什么。  
“你在紧张吗？”宗像问道。  
“嗯？”  
“那天在国常路的办公室里，我看到了你的同意书。你在紧张即将成为别人的免费抑制剂和按摩棒吗？”  
“咳。”周防差点呛到，“你就这么看待上了你的Alpha吗？”  
“是啊。”宗像心安理得地说，“所以您根本没必要紧张，毕竟临时计划的保密工作做得非常到位，对方不可能知道您的真实身份的。就算您不行，“他强忍着笑意抿了一口酒继续说下去，”对方也顶多会抱怨昨天遇到了一个不行的Alpha，而不会知道堂堂周防上将在床上表现失败的。”  
“呵……”周防懒得纠正对方关于自己能力的评价，他知道宗像是故意的，“那你觉得好用吗？”  
“哦呀，我使用过的那一根吗？”宗像又喝了一口酒，不得不承认，周防的下属草薙君在酒的品味上超凡脱俗，“虽然无从比较，不过从我个人的感受来讲，表现简直惊艳。结束的时候我还觉得有点可惜和遗憾。说实话，我从没想到过一个Alpha居然可以让人这么满足。”他突然停下来，周防的气场似乎哪里不太对，“怎么了吗？你看起来不太高兴。”  
“没什么。”周防想的是另一回事，“你是昨天的时候被标记的？”  
“我还以为整个军营都知道了呢，没想到您的消息如此不灵通。”宗像回答，“是前天，下午的时候。”  
“前天下午……”周防喝了一口酒，内心推算着时间。总不会这么巧吧……他踌躇了一下，把自己打算分享的第一次经验随着酒一并咽了回去。  
“所以，你是被通知了吗？”宗像不打算放过这个话题。  
“嗯，是的。”周防简单地回答，又开始喝酒。  
宗像有点不满地抓住周防的手，强硬地将酒瓶拗过来，喝了一大口：“在紧张吗？这不像你呀。”  
“没有的事。”周防低下头，凑近宗像的后颈。宗像信息素的味道隐隐约约飘散出来，有点凉，又有点清爽，还带着一点苦涩的香气，并不像一般Omega一样香甜，但却十分高雅独特。周防深吸了一口，相比较前几天朦朦胧胧的气息，此时宗像的气味更加鲜明，也更加成熟，他呈现的是一个被标记过的Omega的气味，之前那些生涩的带着毛刺的不成熟感被另一个Alpha的信息素中和了。周防试图分辨那个标记了宗像的Alpha是什么气味的，但却寻找不到，“那个标记你的Alpha，一定很弱。”  
“哦？何以见得？”宗像微醺着问，笑着轻靠在周防身上，他似乎还没意识到酒精已经在他身上发挥了作用，或者他太过放松，不想顾及这点。  
“如果是很强的Alpha，我应该能嗅到他残留的气味，但是你身上只有你自己的味道。”周防将酒瓶拿到远离宗像的一侧。  
“是这样吗？这样也好。我也不想被打上别人的印记。”宗像抬头看着星空，他能感受到一点点暖意，说不清是来自周防的体温还是他的气味，这暖意将夜晚的薄凉驱除得干干净净。宗像闭上眼睛，空气中漂浮着一点点焚烧后的香味，要不然就是有人在底下野炊，要不然就是身边这个人的信息素。但宗像并不在乎到底是哪个。他仰起头，感受着这个难得宁静放松的夜晚。塔库鲁阿还有7小时才会从另一侧攀上地平线，而较大的那颗恒星罗比格则要等到10小时之后才会升起，他有不少时间可以消磨。  
“周防，你说，在太空殖民的初期，我们的先辈们是如何选择星球的呢？和我们的原初母星的相似程度吗？”宗像开启了另一个话题，声音有点含糊。他笨拙地试着从周防手里抢过酒瓶，但是周防先他一步躲开了。宗像没有坚持，半眯着眼睛看着星空，“我们的这颗行星，自传周期和那个传说中的母星基本一致，公转周期则刚好是之前的三倍。这样一来，历法基本上不需要改变，就可以直接应用，真是方便啊。”他停顿了一会，自顾自地说下去，“你说那些虫子，也有所谓的母星吗？也有想要回去的地方吗？”  
周防没有接话，沉默地看着被黑暗笼罩的大地，和上面的点点灯光。他等了一会，以为宗像会继续说下去，然而宗像并没再唠叨那些奇怪的话。周防回过头，发现宗像已经靠着自己的肩膀睡着了，一双眼镜摇摇欲坠地挂在他脸上。周防轻笑着摇了摇头，将残酒一饮而尽。他小心地背上包，轻轻地推了下宗像地肩膀。宗像没有醒，反倒是眼镜顺着他的鼻梁滑了下去，摔在下面突出地那块岩石上，粉身碎骨。  
周防没再叫宗像，他一只手搂着宗像的腰，带着他回去尘世。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们什么都没有发生。为什么他们什么都没有发生？是不是尊真的不行？这是草薙的疑惑。

宗像醒来的时候发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。床铺非常柔软，有一种焚烧过后的香味。他身上盖着一条羊绒毯子，温软又轻便。宗像努力地回忆了一下，他最后的记忆是和周防尊在悬崖上喝酒，之后他就失去了意识。显然最大的可能性是有人把他从悬崖上运了回来，脱掉了他的外套和长裤，就给他留了内裤和衬衫，然后将他安置在这个床铺里。那个人是谁，宗像不作第二人想。  
好像欠了宿敌一个人情啊……宗像挣扎着坐起来，过于柔软的床铺无法提供足够的支撑力，他只能借助腰腹本身的力量。宗像在四周摸索了一阵，确定找不到自己的眼镜。他迷茫地环视四周，不远处的绛紫色色块上有一片熟悉的红色。宗像走了过去，一把抓住那片红色草丛——熟悉的触感让他更加确信自己的判断是正确的——然后狠狠地怼到旁边的墙上。  
“啊，你醒了啊。”周防迷迷糊糊地说，“几点了？”  
“不知道。我的眼镜呢？”宗像不客气地问。  
“因公殉职了。”周防睁开眼睛，伸了个懒腰坐起来，“凑合一下吧。”  
“我现在什么都看不清。”宗像双手抱在胸前，“而且我的裤子和外套呢？”  
“拿去洗了，先穿我的吧，反正咱俩一样高。”周防摸摸自己仍然隐隐作痛的头，晃晃悠悠地站起来，去给宗像翻衣服。他拉开衣橱，挑挑拣拣了一番，然后从床尾捡起一根皮带，一同递给站在沙发前的宗像，“给，需要我帮你穿吗？”  
“这就不麻烦您了。”宗像利落地套上裤子，勉强还算合适，除了某个部位以外。宗像内心里默默地给周防又记了一笔。  
衣服上带着一股焚烧后的气味，却不刺鼻，宗像低头敛目，用余光去追周防的身影，又在即将被发现时慌张地收回目光。这个男性Alpha的信息素不像想象中的咄咄逼人，但是很温暖，让人有安全感。

“我带你回去吧。”周防随手在白T恤外披上一件外套，转身拉住宗像的手臂。

“送我到门口就可以，我还是能自己找回去的。”宗像婉拒，他总觉得自己哪里不对。通常情况下自己不会如此放松，这是激素的影响吗？  
“随便你。”周防拽着宗像走到一层，不顾其他人惊讶的目光，一路将他送到门口。

“两个小时内找不到路，就用终端联系我。”周防叮嘱道，放开了宗像。  
“哦呀，阁下还真是竟小看我呢。”宗像笑着回答，“脑萎缩吗？”  
“因为你是睁眼瞎啊。”周防回敬道，并没有离开的意思。他一路跟着宗像离开陆军的地盘，向着空军的地盘走去。  
“阁下不回去吗？一直跟着我做什么？”宗像问道，“难道您忘记自己的老巢在哪里了吗？”  
“啊，刚好散步。”周防说着明显的谎言，亦步亦趋。

Homra里，十束被草薙一个紧急呼叫召唤到了兼作酒吧的公共休息室。草薙，镰本和千岁三个人正一脸严肃地围坐在卡座，剩下一个位置上放了一杯柠檬水，一看就是给自己留的。  
十束小心翼翼地坐上那个位置：“草薙哥，出了什么事吗？”  
“咳，是这样的。”草薙眉头紧锁，“昨天，尊抱着宗像上将回来的。”  
“啊，这个我知道，还是我去开的门。”十束回想了一下当时的场景，喧闹的酒吧一下子寂静无声，而周防无视了他们所有人，用信息素包裹着自己和怀里的人，径自回了卧室。

“他们孤A寡O共处一室，过了一晚。”草薙咬牙切齿地继续说。  
“是？”十束一头雾水。  
“你还没看出问题吗？今天早上他们一点做过的痕迹都没有！尊他，他真的可能，不行啊！”草薙猛地一拍桌子，“这可怎么办！”旁边两个人纷纷点头，显然这个结论是他们刚刚一起讨论出来的。  
“我觉得，也未必吧……”十束讪笑着说，“King没和宗像上将打起来，已经算是很大的进步了。”  
“但是……”草薙还打算说些什么，周防刚好推门进来。瞬间，八道目光齐齐落在他的身上。  
“怎么了吗？”周防看上去心情很好。  
“那个......”镰本欲言又止，千岁轻轻地戳了一下身边的十束，十束面带微笑，假装什么也没发生。  
草薙恨铁不成钢地瞪了三人一眼，咬着牙对周防说:“尊，你还是不要讳疾忌医比较好，去军医院看看吧，我相信他们会为你保密的。”  
周防莫名其妙地看着草薙：“为什么？”  
“毕竟，这关系到你的未来，而且说不定你只是因为压力大而导致一时起不来呢？”草薙进一步游说道。  
“啊，我不是之前成功地标记了一个Omega吗？为什么你还相信这种无聊的谣言。”周防叹了口气，转身回楼上继续补眠。  
“哦，对哦。”草薙坐回原处，“那他和宗像上将是怎么回事？”  
“难道只是单纯地互相没感觉？”千岁将信将疑地说。  
“嘛，想想好的一面，至少他们也没打起来了是不是？”十束提醒道。  
“说不定是尊哥在第一次标记成功后就克服了Omega发情期过敏的症状了呢！”镰本的话让几个人都眼前一亮。  
“还是找时间让尊去检查一下吧。”草薙一锤定音，结束了对话。

宗像在标记结束后的第七天依照约定去军医院检查。三轮一言亲自接待了他。  
“一切都很正常。”三轮大佐看过检查结果后送了口气，由衷地说道，“请在下次发情期到来的时候准时过来，几次后我们就可以推断出您的周期了。”  
“谢谢。”宗像礼貌地说，“我的体能部分呢？”  
“目前看来一切正常。激素分泌并没有影响您的体能。您还是能单手提起全副武装的士兵准确地扔向台上演讲的教授的。“三轮大佐和煦地微笑着说，”但是请不要再这么做了。威丝曼教授本身也是被御前逼着来做演讲的，他已经很可怜了。“  
“我明白了。”宗像尴尬地低下头。  
门外传来了可疑地吵闹声，打破了这份尴尬。宗像和三轮同时站起来，还没等他们有任何动作，门就被撞开了。一个护士打扮的小姑娘出现在门口：“不，不好了！那边男科，周防上将，又，又暴走了！夜刀神君，已经，已经快被，打死了！”  
“我立刻就去。”三轮拎起一旁的爱刀“理”，转身对宗像说，“今天就先到这里吧，宗像君。”三轮一言说完，夺门而出。  
“不好意思，恕我冒昧。”宗像温柔地和一边站着被吓呆了的小护士搭话，“周防上将是来看他的隐疾的吗？”  
“隐疾？”小护士对着宗像梦幻般的笑容呆了几秒，将自己的职业道德抛到脑后，“不是的，周防上将是来看他的Omega信息素过敏症的。草薙中将信誓旦旦地说，周防上将的病情有好转。”  
确实有好转，他并没有攻击我。宗像默默地想，嘴上说的却是另一番话：“不如你们顺便也看一看他的男性雄风问题吧。”  
“您怎么会这么想呢？”小护士噗嗤一声笑了，“从身体数据上看，周防上将可是瞪谁谁怀孕的那种Alpha啊。”  
“呵呵，这有点夸张了。”宗像觉得这个小护士挺有趣的，忍不住多看了几眼，小护士似乎有点在意，行了个礼就一蹦一跳地走开了。宗像从靠近中庭的窗户向下看去，刚好看见周防将几个赶来维持秩序的保安一起打倒。周防抬起头，冲着宗像露齿而笑，一口明晃晃的白牙怎么看怎么在挑衅。  
有种你跳下来和我单挑啊！宗像读懂了周防的唇语。  
宗像也用唇语回复：“哦呀。”他故意说得很慢，就好像真的在拖长音调一样，“在下万分荣幸，只是，你身后，有人在瞄准你呢，用麻醉枪。”  
随着三记麻醉针依次没入周防后颈，这位狂怒的雄狮终于结束了胡闹，沉沉睡去。

宗像的第二次发情期准时出现在一个月后。他到达军医院时刚好身上有淡淡的味道不受控制地飘出。负责接待的夜刀神热情赞美了宗像的准时和敏锐，然后和上一次一样询问宗像：“请问您有什么偏好的形态或者声音吗？”  
“没有。”宗像犹豫了一下，还是选择这么回答。  
好在夜刀神没有多问。  
宗像坐在床上等了很久，对方才姗姗来迟。  
和上一次一样，空气似乎突然变得浓稠，然后那个人走了过来。他的模型在视野中是红色的，因为标准化建模，所以看不出来任何体态特征。上一次的那个Alpha是个身高和自己相仿，但肌肉发达得多的男性，似乎很不情愿，进门后有明显的犹豫，但是却意外地很温柔。而这次的这位Alpha完全没有犹豫，直接就走向了自己，似乎驾轻就熟。  
果然换了一个人啊……宗像稍微有点遗憾。


	8. 间奏2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乱七八糟的第二次

Alpha伸手解开宗像腰上的系带，然后抓住他的手腕，用系带紧紧绑在身后。对方的信息素从皮肤渗入宗像体内，宗像浑身发软，无力反抗，只得听之任之。这次的反应要比上次强烈一些，这个Alpha的信息素太霸道了。宗像晕晕乎乎地想，大脑残余的一点理智想着要拒绝被捆绑，身体却诚实地放松了下来，甚至本能地打开双腿在Alpha身侧轻轻磨蹭着。  
Alpha身手揽住宗像的腰，将他整个人提起来，然后转身坐在床上。宗像被面对面放到他的大腿上时，清楚地感觉到了一根火热的硬棒抵着自己的大腿根。但是身下的Alpha似乎并不急于捅入，他双手不停地在宗像的腰侧游走，带来一阵阵酥麻，却又让宗像忍不住想要更多。宗像使不上力气，即使嗅不到信息素的气味，宗像也能感觉到房间内的浓度已经爆表了。他无力拒绝，只能任由Alpha玩弄自己。身下狡猾的Alpha一只手向上开始揉搓宗像胸前的两点绯红，另一只手顺着宗像的腰向后抚摸，最终停留在那个隐秘的入口。  
“嗯，进来！”宗像忍不住叫出声，他能感觉到自己下身流出的液体已经润湿了浴衣的下摆，正在沿着Alpha的腿向下流。  
Alpha没有让宗像如愿，骨节分明的手指在会阴处来来回回地抚摸，在宗像身上撩拨起一簇有一簇火苗。宗像挣扎着想用手抚慰自己，哪怕一点点也好，但此时的他无法挣开那条系带。Alpha抬起宗像的下巴，接着将自己的手指探进宗像的嘴里。修长灵活的手指逗弄着宗像的舌头，想玩弄宠物一样玩弄宗像唇舌和牙齿。宗像使劲咬下去，然后他尝到了血腥味。下一秒，宗像感觉自己被打开。一直顶着他的庞然大物终于长驱直入，将他体内填满，一点缝隙也不留。  
“嗯……嗯啊！”头盔的隔绝作用让宗像毫无顾忌地叫出声，只顺从于本能，“再，再深一点！”  
对方似乎听到了他的请求，粗大火热的巨物一往无前，一直进到了最深处。骤然而至的快感让宗像情不自禁地尖叫。他一边呻吟着一边收紧后穴，感受对方在自己体内横冲直撞的快感。他想亲吻或者撕咬对方，哪里都可以，或者至少抱住对方，但是不行。现在的他只能被动地接受这个Alpha给予他的一切，不论是疼痛还是快感。  
宗像不自觉地扭动腰部，试图让自己已经完全勃发的下身能在对方身上磨蹭出点快感。但是这个Alpha出奇地固执，就是不肯给他前面任何慰藉。Alpha一下一下地有节奏地顶入宗像，没一下爱都带给宗像无可比拟的快感。宗像仰着头，放肆地呻吟。突然，身下的Alpha一个猛烈地冲刺，快感像潮水一样漫过宗像全身。他觉得自己眼前一片五彩斑斓，身体内有什么秘密大门被打开了，宗像彻底地软了下去，他张着嘴，想要亲吻，想要被什么彻底占据，想要被吞噬，被撕裂，被品尝，被拆吃入腹。他体会到了被侵犯的感觉，却甘之若饴。紧接着，头罩内响起来警报声，眼前大大的红色的ALERT让宗像稍稍回魂。身下的Alpha在抽搐，但是仍然一下下坚定有力地动作着。突然，那个Alpha猛地伸手掐住宗像的脖子。宗像感到一阵窒息，身体内的那根东西的存在感却越发鲜明，仿佛这世间只剩下自己和那根肉棒。肉棒抽插着，然后猛地射了出来。氧气回笼，宗像清晰地感觉到自己的信息素在被中和。那个Alpha又耸动了几下，然后猛地晕倒在床上。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防让人伤透脑筋，宗像一向很省心，国常路今天也觉得自己为了后辈的幸福与性福操碎了心

由于有了前一次的成功经历，这次的监控者只有三轮一言一个人。他甚至没有费心关闭屏蔽装置，中间的监控器上显示的还是一红一蓝两个人体模型。三轮一言喝着手里的热茶，毕竟，对于一对适配度为99.98%的AO来说，一次交配又有什么大不了的呢？  
所以在警报声突然响起的时候，三轮差点将茶洒到自己身上。  
“御前，深夜叨扰抱歉，”三轮一言一边启动应急预案，一边紧急联络了国常路大觉，后者也已经被警报声吵醒，匆匆忙忙地换衣服，“但是监控显示，周防上将正在试图侵入宗像上将的生殖腔，并意图强行标记。”  
“我知道了，你立刻阻止，不惜一切办法要让周防停下，先按照普通Alpha的三倍剂量来。”  
“好的。”三轮一言在警报响起的一瞬间，就启动了头盔内电击。通常情况下，强制标记发生在Alpha太过投入而失去理智的时候，电击可以让Alpha清醒过来，及时纠正自己的动作。  
但是周防没有停下，电击强度被增加到普通Alpha6倍强度的时候也没有。三轮心里一沉，他最担心的事情发生了：周防尊是故意这么干的，不论因为什么理由，他出于自己的意志想要标记宗像礼司。  
“怎么样！”国常路推门而入，只在睡衣外面批了一件长款制服。  
“他是故意的。”三轮简短地说，“还没有成结。”  
“等不了那么多了，上麻醉！”国常路亲自动手，将麻醉剂量调到最高，然后锤下注射按钮。  
屏幕上的红色人影抽搐了一下，浑身肌肉被迫放松。他又沿着自己动作的惯性拱了两下，然后彻底躺倒在床上。  
三轮一言不可置信地盯着屏幕，喃喃自语：“居然这样都能标记成功……不愧是匹配度99.98%。”  
“联系宗像君，如果他还走得动，让他立刻回到准备室进行清洗。记得开变声器。”国常路紧张地盯着监控器。  
三轮一言接通宗像的头盔：“宗像上将，听得到吗？”  
“可以的。”宗像的声音带着喘息，但是总体平稳，国常路松了一口气。  
“抱歉，刚刚发生了一点意外，请问您现在还可以动作吗？”  
“可以的。”屏幕里的宗像肢体似乎有一瞬间的僵硬，然后他双手灵巧地动作了几下，将系带解开，“请问需要我做什么吗？”  
“是的，我们需要您现在返回准备室，然后利用清洗装置去除身上残留的Alpha信息素。”  
宗像忍着轻微的不适和不舍，将自己拔了出来。手下的肌肉轮廓分明，是所有的Alpha都肌肉这么发达吗？还是刚好和自己匹配的都是这样？宗像一边胡思乱想，一边摇摇晃晃地向准备室走去。他隐约觉得自己忘记了什么，但是又懒洋洋地不太想思考。  
看着准备室里宗像身上的Alpha信息素降低到可以忽略不计的程度，国常路和三轮同时安下心来。

“宗像上将发来联系请求。”三轮说道，国常路点点头，三轮同意了通讯。  
“请问刚刚发生了什么？”宗像的声音恢复了平时的冷静自制，“标记失败了吗？”  
尽量说实话，但别说是周防。国常路用口型示意。  
“刚刚Alpha失控了，试图强行标记您。”三轮说道，“系统强行阻止了Alpha这种乱来的行为。上将请放心，标记成功了。下一次我们会更加严格地筛选参与计划的Alpha志愿者的。”  
“辛苦了。”宗像礼貌地说，“我可以摘下头盔了吗？”  
“可以的。接下来请上将自便。”三轮切断了通话。  
“呵，宗像一向让人省心。”国常路苦笑着坐到一旁的椅子上，目光转向中间的屏幕，“现在，咱们来处理这头棘手的疯狮子。”

周防醒过来的时候发现自己被五花大绑，脖子上戴着专门为重犯准备的限制器，裸着上身但是被套上了裤子，关在一间单人囚室里。身上的气味已经被消除干净了，周防试图回忆自己最后到底有没有成功，但当时太过混乱，他无从判断。

“你醒了。”门外传来了苍老的声音，国常路推门而入，手里拎着一把椅子。  
“啊啊。”周防应喝着，看着国常路把椅子摆在自己对面，然后坐了下来，“你们最后怎么把我弄晕的？”  
“十倍量麻醉剂。”国常路冷着脸回答。这位后辈无法无天，他还没想好该怎么劝说对方乖乖听话，但也不能就这么把堂堂一位上将关着不闻不问，“周防君，我这次来，是想和你谈谈你之前在临时计划执行期间试图强行标记Omega的事情……”

“是宗像吧？”周防打断他。

国常路没有理会他。在计划之初他和三轮就已经料到周防迟早会知道自己的标记对象是宗像。宗像身为一个Omega上将，他的一举一动都被诸多Alpha沙文主义者盯着，他不可能瞒得住自己的发情期。周防只要稍加打听，就会发现，自己被征召的时间和宗像的发情期完全重合。国常路也曾想过让周防多标记几个Omega以混淆视听，但是周防的Omega信息素过敏症让这个计划搁浅了。只是不论是专业心理评估还是国常路个人对周防的判断，都显示周防不会因此对宗像另眼相看，即使知道对方是宗像，周防仍然能很好地完成标记任务，他们谁也没想到周防会想要强行标记宗像。  
“我们谈的是你的行为。周防上将。严禁进入生殖腔以及严禁强行标记，这两点在临时计划知情同意书写得明明白白，你已经签字了。身为一个Alpha，你应该知道，这两条禁令的存在是为了保障我们的Omega同僚的合法利益。临时计划不是为了给Alpha泄欲的，更不是……”  
“是宗像。”周防尊第二次打断国常路，用的是陈述句。  
国常路默认了周防的猜测：“这有什么关系吗？还是说，如果对方是宗像上将，您认为您的行为就是妥当的？违背一个Omega的意愿强行标记对方。”  
周防抬起头，死死盯着国常路：“他是我的。”  
“现在还不是，不论是从法理上，还是生理上，或者从对方心理上。”国常路叹了口气，周防的表情他太熟悉了，这种不理智的占有欲他在不同的Alpha脸上看到过很多次，每一次都意味着灾难，“如果你希望这件事变成事实，可以在双方都能冷静思考的情况下去和宗像上将谈谈——带着玫瑰和钻石戒指成功的可能性通常来讲更高——这是一个过来人的建议。”  
周防低下头。  
“至于现在，您会暂时被关押，一直到我们评估确定您的危险性降低到可控范围内以后。看守任务由您麾下的十束多多良少将负责。在此期间，请您安静地反省吧。”国常路放缓声音，“还有什么额外的要求吗？”  
“让宗像来见我。”周防说道。  
“经过评估，你现在的状态并不合适和宗像君接触，我不会代为联络。此外，我希望您知道，特种单人囚室的探望权需要上将及上将军衔以上的人准许，而被关押的您暂时失去此项权力。不要做让十束少将为难的事情。”  
周防哼了一声，国常路当他同意了，站起身留下椅子，走了出去。

这一次的临时标记让宗像格外疲惫。当他在休息了十个小时后终于回到自己的办公室时，发现堆积如山的文件的前方，淡岛，伏见和一位兔子等在那里。兔子是国常路的特使的统称，他们统一着装，带着面具，是只听命于国常路的一股力量。此时一只兔子出现在这里，宗像不敢怠慢。  
“御前有什么事吗？”宗像问道。  
兔子向前一步，将一本精装书恭恭敬敬地放在宗像的办公桌上，书的封面上用夸张的自体写着：《你的Alpha有多喜欢你——爱情探测指南》。  
“御前托我传达口信，”兔子清了清嗓子，模仿着国常路的语气说道，“’请务必好好阅读一下，这对您日后的人生至关重要‘。”语气模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
御前他老人家真是闲啊……这是在场的除了兔子的三个人内心共同的感受。  
“谢谢，我会仔细阅读的。”宗像将书放到桌子的角落。兔子鞠了一躬，转身离开了。  
“好了，有什么需要汇报的吗？”宗像问道。  
“是的，关于您上次提到的08-5号卫星上的活动，经过详细调查，判定确实为虫族活动，但是和之前的虫族活动有所不同，需要进一步的侦查。“淡岛汇报道。  
“好的，淡岛君，请将这份情报抄送给御前和另外两位上将，并且准备好在司令部的例会上汇报。”宗像下达命令，“伏见君，请继续带领人员进行严密监控，一旦发现任何虫族进攻的迹象，立刻汇报。”他顿了一下，“去向周防把那个小姑娘借过来吧，说到侦查，她再合适不过。如果那边想要派人过来保护，也完全没问题。”  
“是。”“明白了。”两个人回答道，转身准备离开。  
“啊，室长。”伏见走到门口，突然停下脚步转头，“那本书，您最好还是仔细看看比较好。真的。”  
他说完，立刻逃难般地离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三轮一言：宗像上将您不觉得在我们的对话中周防这个名字出现得太频繁了吗！  
> 十束多多良：御前反复叮嘱过不能替周防去请宗像，可没交代宗像主动来探望该怎么办啊！  
> 草薙出云：今天也觉得自己活得像老妈子。

虽然被绑着很不舒服，但周防尊还是随遇而安地窝在地板上睡了一觉。等他再次醒来时，草薙正襟危坐在国常路搬过来的那把椅子上，身后站着十束。周防仔细分辨了一下，草薙和十束的表情介于“这个人已经死了，我们愿他安息”和“这孩子怎么教也不听话是不是只能打一顿”之间，通常这个表情意味着自己又要听他们念叨好几个小时了。周防换了个舒服点的姿势，准备继续睡。  
“尊，既然醒了就坐起来。”草薙眉头紧皱。周防很想跟他说在这种只有一扇小窗户的囚室里还带着墨镜真的很奇怪，但是他明智地忍住了。  
“King啊，我和草薙哥被御前通知的时候吓了一跳呢。你为什么要强行标记啊？”十束跟着说。  
草薙和十束和周防认识了很多年了，他们都有一些如何和周防周旋的经验。  
“啊……”周防干脆地无视了问题。  
“对方的身体检查还在进行中，希望不要出什么乱子，不然尊你肯定要被降级和处分的，说不定还要被流放。”草薙继续喋喋不休，“你知道对方是谁了？为什么突然会想要强行标记啊。看兔子拿过来的报告上说，你都不是一时冲动，而是在完全理智的情况下进行的行为。到底是怎么一回事啦！”  
“啊，我知道他是谁。”周防尊简单地回答，“他们打算什么时候把我放出来。”  
“具体日期还没定。”十束回答，“至少要等对方的体检结果出来再说。King，你这次真的过分了！被标记对于Omega来说是很严肃的事情，你应该先征得对方同意。”  
周防尊哼笑了一声：“他不会不同意的。”  
“说起来，你到底是怎么知道对方是谁的啊。我和十束排除了好几个小时也没有得出结论呢。”草薙挠了挠头。  
“啊，我一开始也没有发现，但是后来一下子就突然明白过来的。”周防说，“就是一种感觉，就是他没错。”  
“所以到底是谁啊。”草薙追问道，但是周防没再多说：“还有别的事情吗？”  
“还有，宗像上将让伏见过来借安娜，似乎是在08-5号卫星上发现了虫族活动的痕迹，但是安娜名义上的监护人是你，所以需要你来签字。对方说了如果信不过的话，可以由咱们指定或者派遣人员跟随保护，而且不会深入到地表去探查，我觉得可以。”草薙说。  
“啊，让宗像自己来找我。”周防撂下一句话，闭上眼睛准备继续睡。  
“所以，尊，到底是谁啊！你别急着睡！说出来我们也好早做准备！”草薙今天也觉得自己活得像老妈子。

三轮一言拿着检测报告出来的时候，宗像礼司正坐在等候室里看一本封面非常恶俗的精装书。  
“久等了，宗像君。”三轮将检测报告交给宗像，“虽然上次临时计划进行得很不顺利，但是经过检测，您身体的各方面都没有异常。请问您个人感觉到什么不适吗？”距离上次宗像差点被强行标记已经过去3天了，三轮现在想想还觉得很惊险。  
宗像本人倒是没什么特别的感觉：“并没有。除了刚结束的时候觉得有些疲惫以外，完全没有。感觉和上次一样。”  
三轮这时看清了，宗像手里的那本书的题目是《你的Alpha有多喜欢你——爱情探测指南》。“宗像上将有了心仪的Alpha了吗？”三轮假装不在意地问。  
“啊，没有的。”宗像回答，“这本书是御前推荐给我的，很有趣呢。”宗像顺手翻开一页，“请看，这一条。Alpha求偶的举动之一是跟在Omega身后。这一条就很有趣。”  
“身为一个Beta我不太理解啊，哪里有趣？”三轮问道。

宗像兴致勃勃地说：“也不是。只是我突然想到，之前有一次我因为种种原因弄丢了眼镜，回去的时候，周防上将因为不信任我的方向感，抱着看笑话的心态，一路尾随我回到房间。如果按照这本书上说的，那岂不是，身为Alpha的周防上将在追求身为Omega的我吗？这实在太好笑了。”宗像没有抬头，也就错过了三轮一言脸上生吞了一个海胆般的尴尬表情，他继续笑眯眯地说道，“还有这一条。越是强大的Alpha越喜欢在高处俯瞰自己的领地，但是这个地点Alpha只会和自己的伴侣分享。所以如果Alpha带你去摩天轮或者瞭望塔之类的地方，很可能是他在隐晦地求爱。我确实和某个Alpha一起在高处俯瞰整个军营，他也的确是强大的Alpha，但说这是求爱就太搞笑了。”  
“宗像君，我觉得御前是一位年长而优秀的Alpha，他的推荐必然很有参考价值。”三轮一言摆出自己最真诚的表情，双手搭在宗像肩上，诚恳地说，“请您好好的用心地阅读，最好做一下读书笔记。”虽然对你这种榆木疙瘩脑袋估计是没用了。他在内心绝望地补充。  
宗像一脸不解地点了点头。  
“那么，宗像君，之后回去继续工作吗？作为医师建议是这段时间注意休息哦。”三轮转移了话题。  
“啊，打算顺路去禁闭室看一下周防尊。听草薙中将说，他因为犯了大错被关起来了。我去，咳，探望一下，”宗像把“嘲笑一下”换成了更为合适的字眼，“顺便请他在借调文件上签字。”  
宗像上将您不觉得在我们的对话中周防这个名字出现得太频繁了吗！三轮在内心里无声地呐喊，表面还是保持着完美的微笑：“毕竟周防君也是一位Alpha，为了您个人着想，请您注意和他保持距离啊。”  
“没关系的。周防不是那种Alpha沙文主义者。”宗像信心满满地说。  
但是他被关押的理由是试图强行标记你啊，还是在明知道对方是你的情况下，这可比Alpha沙文主义值得警惕多了。三轮阴暗地想。

宗像还是去了禁闭室。当他出现在单人囚室的时候，负责看守的十束内心非常复杂。御前反复叮嘱过不能替周防去请宗像，可没交代宗像主动来探望该怎么办。  
该怎么办啊！十束脸上带着微笑，内心不知所措。  
“我来看周防。”宗像直截了当地说。  
“这样啊。”十束手里紧紧攥着来访人员登记专用终端，完全没有带路的意思。  
“我是有这个权限的。”宗像提示道。  
“是这样的……”十束委婉地说，“King他被处罚的罪行，可能不适合Omega去探望。”  
“哦呀，我感觉自己被轻视了呢。”宗像忍俊不禁，“十束少将，我现在是以上将的身份命令您让我进去探视的。”  
十束只好拿出终端扫描了宗像的身份，一面祈祷御前不会因为这件事而迁怒周防延长他的关押时间。

宗像走进去时周防睡的正香。宗像习惯性地抓住周防的头，然后猛地怼到墙壁上。  
果然每一次都手感很好。宗像内心默默地想着。  
“啊，你来了啊。”周防睁开眼睛，往旁边挪了挪。宗像自然而然地坐在他旁边：“听说您被关起来了，就过来看看您。”  
“是过来嘲笑一下我吧。”周防轻轻靠在宗像身上，他还是嗅不到宗像身上被标记的气味。看来是没能强行标记成功，不过临时标记应该成功了。周防略有遗憾地想，下次吧，下次宗像发情期再说。  
“哦呀，被您看穿了呢。”宗像大大方方地承认，“前面那张滑稽的椅子是怎么回事？  
“国常路那个老头子放的，他忘记带走了。”周防回答。  
“坐在上面俯瞰被困在地板上的您，一定很有趣。”宗像说道。  
“呵。”周防嗤笑一声。  
“你到底干了什么啊？能让御前把你绑在这里。”宗像问道。  
“啊，也没什么。大概是，”周防想到了什么，笑容逐渐加深，“欺负了他的宝贝女儿吧。”  
“御前没有孩子，不论儿子还是女儿。”宗像一脸不解，“十束君和我说，你所犯下的罪行不适合Omega探视。”  
“呵。”只是不适合你来探视吧。周防又嗤笑了一声。国常路还真是严防死守，但他可没料到你会主动来。  
“不说这个了。”宗像换了个话题，“08-5的事情你知道了吗？”  
“草薙和我说了。你想借安娜？”  
“是的。您可以派人随行。我们需要栉名小姐的侦查能力。她在这方面有了不起的天赋。”宗像说道，“情况有点不乐观。”  
“怎么，已经建立基地了吗？”周防也变得严肃起来。  
“说不好。”宗像罕见地声音带着犹豫，“可能性很大，而且是我们所没见过的新形式，不知道那群虫子怎么想的。”  
“要是简单的杀虫剂可以解决就好了。”周防舒展了一下筋骨，“真想亲自去啊。”  
“我会向御前转达的。”宗像拿出文件放在一边，接着打开终端对准周放身上的限制装置，“来，现在先乖乖给我签个字。”他利用权限给周防彻底解绑。  
“你还是别转达了。”周防龙飞凤舞地签上了名字，“章去向草薙要。”  
“哦呀，害怕欠我的人情吗？”宗像收起文件。  
“呵，怎么可能。”你去只会起反效果。周防伸手摸了一下宗像的头发，后者毫不犹豫地挥开了他的手。  
“那么我先离开了，阁下可要好好表现，早点出来啊。”宗像站起身，在周防的目送下离开。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防的驾驶技术吓到了秋山，宗像客观上让十束很为难

出去的时候宗像遇到了周防麾下的突击小分队队长八田美咲和天才少女栉名安娜，两个人正在央求十束让他们进去探视。本着要和他们交好的原则，宗像大方地用自己的权限给了他们许可。十束的表情更加复杂了，他预感御前会将这些全都算在周防的头上。

宗像回到办公室后立即着手安排侦查准备工作。侦查舰的调度进行得很顺利，人员也安排下去了，共计15名成员，由伏见猿比古带队，对方负责人刚好是伏见的Omega八田美咲，一切都很顺利。  
“所以还有什么事吗？”宗像抬头看着对面向自己汇报的伏见，“没有的话，就早点去休息吧。这次任务并不轻松。”  
“室长。”伏见最开始认识宗像时的称呼就是这个，宗像很喜欢这个称呼。就一直让自己的嫡系保留下来了，“那本书您看了吗？”

“书？”宗像反应过来了，“哦呀，御前推荐的那本吗？我看了哦。很有趣的书。”  
“啧，您……算了。”伏见摸了摸后颈，那里现在散发的气味是蜂蜜的甘甜，但这不是他本身的信息素，“有什么感想吗？”

“啊，伏见君是以什么身份在关心这件事呢？”宗像打趣道，“感想就是，如果这本书的内容很可靠的话，那么周防尊在追求我。”  
伏见的瞳孔一瞬间放大，他强忍住尖叫的冲动，仔细地观测着宗像的表情。伏见对信息素比一般人要敏感得多，又因为履历的缘故对周防尊的信息素极为熟悉。  
室长第一次时身上的气味是尊哥的，不会错！然后第二次的时候，尊哥就因为不适合Omega探望的理由被关了，同时室长脖子上有可疑的淤青。啧，不是说每次临时标记的Alpha都不同吗！怎么搞的啊军医院。还是说，难道是室长默许的吗？伏见一时思绪万千。

“哦呀哦呀，伏见君你似乎被吓到了呢。”宗像继续说下去，“作为消遣这本书还是不错的，不过如果什么都要对号入座的话，活着会很没趣。至少周防上将和我并不是这种关系。”  
这到底是假装不知道还是真的不知道啊！啧，让人猜不透。我在担心个什么劲啊，这个男人就算是Omega也能搞定一个加强连的Alpha吧，啧。“我知道了。那我先告退了。”伏见板起脸行礼，然后转身离开。  
“祝行动顺利。”宗像对着他的背影说。  
伏见恶狠狠地关上门。

周防在囚室里踏踏实实地睡了一周，间或醒来接受十束的投喂，或者应付草薙的质询——草薙总想知道周防到底干了什么才会被关这么久。虽然日子过得不好也不坏，但周防心里总有种不好的预感。这种预感在某个晚上达到了顶端。  
“十束，去叫宗像。”周防大声冲外面喊。他的预感从来没有出过问题。这种神奇的野兽般的直觉每每在战场上出奇制胜。  
“King，御前禁止我这么做啊。”十束为难地说。  
“是正事！我总觉得安娜那边要出事。”周防话音未落，禁闭室的门就被扣响了。十束打开门，外面站着全副武装的秋山。  
“十束少将，我奉宗像礼司上将的命令，要求周防尊上将进行协助，请您予以配合。”秋山递给十束一份文件，“关于08-5的侦查计划出了问题，需要地面营救。”  
“小八田和安娜，这……”十束心里一沉，转头看了看后面被关着的周防，“可是，御前说......”十束话没说完，就被一把枪指着脑袋。秋山的表情没有一丝松动：“宗像上将特意交代，必要时可以使用武力，希望您配合。”  
“必要时使用武力，他真这么说的？”周防低沉的声音从里面传来。  
“是的，请周防上将和十束少将予以配合。”秋山松开了保险。  
“没必要那么麻烦啊。”里面传来了几声可疑地金属断裂声，随后周防揉着手腕走出来，“算我主动越狱吧。”他从十束手里拿过文件，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势将秋山手中紧握的枪拆成了三节，“哪里集合？”  
“3号停机坪，我开了车。”秋山扔下枪，立正敬礼。  
周防从秋山胸口的口袋里顺过钥匙，大步流星地走向门外：“跟上。”  
“等等，King，你这样……”十束追了出去，“King！至少先和御前说一下啊。”  
周防当仁不让地坐上了驾驶位，秋山从善如流地坐到了副驾，并且迅速地系上了安全带。“你去让草薙交涉！”周防直接一脚油门踩到底，车子如离弦之箭一般冲了出去。  
流线型的汽车以让人胆战心惊的速度行驶着，沿途的建筑化为一道虚影飞快退后。  
“周防上将，我们还有时间。”秋山说道。他的声音听上去很镇静，但是紧紧握成拳头的手出卖了他的紧张。周防一个漂亮的甩尾，车子沿着街角的切线冲向前去，然后在下一个路口如法炮制。  
“你们从收到通知到集合完毕，一般需要多久？”周防一边继续加速，一边淡定地问道。  
“15分钟，室长要求十五分钟内集合完毕。”秋山回答。  
“你来这里已经花了10分钟吧。宗像不会等咱们的，如果没赶上，咱们就只好抢另一辆小型巡逻战舰去08-5了。回来后，军事法庭不会放过这件事的。”周防再一次加速，车子发出咔嚓咔嚓的悲鸣声，仿佛下一秒就会散架一样，“你有烟吗？”  
秋山尽量不让自己的声音颤抖：“没有。”  
“真遗憾。”周防真心实意地说。车子再次以一个惊险的角度转了90度，之后一头撞破停机坪区域的铁丝网，尖啸着冲向3号停机坪。  
一艘巨大的白色战列舰停在3号停机坪上。这艘舰船名为“天玑”，是7艘大型战列舰中第二小的一艘，拥有灵活敏捷的机动性和较强的火力，是专属于空军精英集团Scepter4的一艘近太空战舰。看来宗像这次动了真格的啊……周防环视四周，所有登舰用的辅助升降装置都已经撤离到安全位置，“天玑”已经被发动，微微颤抖着，随时都可以起飞。  
“难得看他这么着急啊……”周防笑着转动方向盘，一边的秋山面色铁青，一言不发。车子一个漂亮的甩尾，调转方向向“天玑”尾部专供小型车上下的辅助甲板驶去。

周防和秋山赶在辅助甲板被升起前的最后一秒冲进了战列舰内。  
舰桥上的宗像露出一个小小的微笑，他按下全舰广播：“‘天玑’号战列舰正在起飞，即将进行跃迁，请诸位回到休眠仓，各就各位。重复，正在起飞，即将进行跃迁，请各就各位。”他放开按钮，坐回舰长的座位。面前的48块监视屏将整艘战列舰的情况实时反馈到了舰桥。秋山从车上下来，跌跌撞撞地跑向最近的临时休眠仓，而周防则不疾不徐地沿着指示灯带向一路向上。  
哦呀。这是要来舰桥吗？宗像一路用最高权限为周防开门，看着他顶着起飞加速的5倍重力，闲庭信步般地一路走进主控制室。  
“情况很糟糕？”周防开门见山地问。  
“是。先去与伏见会和。具体听他汇报。”宗像转了半圈面对周防，“最新的汇报是，八田带着安娜和另外两位你们的人去了08-5表面，可以被定位但是通讯联络困难，不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么要这么做。”  
周防将宗像签署的紧急征调令扔到控制台上，自己靠着控制台站在宗像一步之遥的位置。宗像抬头看了一眼周防：“你这样十束君会有麻烦的。”  
“算我越狱，之后什么问题我去和那老头说。”周防满不在乎地说，“我看着这里，你去休眠仓吧。”  
“呀咧呀咧，我觉得自己被歧视了呢。”宗像没有任何要移动的意思，“区区12倍重力加速度，我还是承受得起的，又不是长途跃迁。”  
“随便你。”周防低头看了一眼，从这个角度，他刚好能看到宗像洁白的脖颈上有一道红色的印子，半遮半掩地消失在他的领口。周防伸手拽开宗像的军服下白衬衫的前两颗扣子，用食指指尖轻轻地触碰那道红色淤痕：“疼吗？”  
宗像一愣，没有躲开碰触自己的手：“很明显吗？之前临时计划时弄的。”  
“疼吗？”周防再次问道。  
宗像也伸手摸上脖颈，他看不到，只能凭着记忆摩擦：“当时只顾着爽了，什么都没有感觉。事后发现留下痕迹了，不过只要不碰到也没什么。我稍微上了一点药，看，已经基本上快好了。”  
“唔……”周防低头死死地盯着那里。  
宗像觉得这样的周防很陌生，他的眼神似乎隐藏着太多的东西。宗像低下头错开视线：“说起来，Alpha和Alpha，爱好和方式真的不太一样啊。第一次的那一位就很温和，甚至还有点羞涩，但是这次这位，就很狂野，举止很粗暴，一上来的时候就绑住了我的手呢……”  
“你更喜欢哪种？”周防打断他。  
“我从没思考过这个问题。”宗像回答。  
周防张嘴说了些什么，但是跃迁开始的轰鸣声将他的声音淹没。  
宗像抬起头，用口型问：你刚刚说什么？  
周防收回手，也用口型回答：你有烟吗？  
宗像竖起中指，算是回答。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 着陆艇被成功回收了，但是宗像和周防被弄丢了

伏见手里紧紧握着终端。距离八田失联已经过去两个小时了。在一个陌生星球的地表呆两个小时，对于八田来说不算什么，但是在虫族的未知基地里存活两个小时，情况就不那么乐观了。特别八田还是一个Omega。虫族开发出了很多针对Alpha和Omega的特殊战术，伏见只能祈祷八田记得戴上过滤口罩。

“既定轨道出现高能反应，识别信号为天玑号。”日高负责操纵侦查舰。  
“我知道了，准备登陆天玑号，具体交接你来负责。”伏见下达命令，“我直接去找室长汇报。”  
“是，伏见先生。”日高知道伏见在担心八田。

伏见转身登上喷气式移动器。

“回收完毕了。”宗像盯着监控屏，“伏见还有半分钟抵达。”  
“他一定很担心。”周防转头看着舰桥的入口处。  
“你也很担心吧，栉名小姐就像你的女儿一样。”宗像说，提前给伏见设定好权限。  
“不一样的。”周防说，“他来了。”  
伏见操作着移动器直接冲进舰桥，他敏捷地从移动器上跳下来：“室长，他们已经失联两个小时。临时通讯卫星运行良好，是接收端没有回复。定位显示他们一路在向一处山地行进，速度为普通步行速度，但是他们确实处于着陆艇里。”  
“放侦查卫星。”周防问道，舰桥以下，控制室各个人员已经逐渐到位，秋山坐在主控制的位置，日高就位于卫星控制位。听到这个命令，日高下意识地看了秋山一眼，秋山也是不知所措。  
“顺便无人机待命，日高君去火力支援位，让镰本君来接替监控位置吧。”宗像补充道，“秋山君，降低高度，但不要进入大气层。伏见君，继续汇报。”  
“是。”伏见深吸了一口气，“我们按照预定计划，进入大气层，以巡视速度向北纬30度西京25度的丘陵地带前进，安娜，栉名君，一直处于监控位。然后我们似乎收到了干扰，所有通讯和电力供应都中断了几分钟，机体开始下降，但我们很快稳住了。栉名君那时候似乎受到了很大的冲击，之后表示异常疲累，并且睡了十五个小时。之后一切正常，我们观察到虫族有筑巢行为，和往常一样，巢穴在地下。主要的巢穴有三处，围绕三个筑巢环绕式分布次级巢穴，并未发现三级巢穴。这很不寻常。”伏见深吸了一口气，“直到准备撤离时一切都很正常。就在两个半小时前，栉名君突然表示她觉得这一切有哪里不对，并提出深入调查申请。我没有同意，之后她带着八田君和另外两名陆军成员强行登上着陆艇，离开侦查舰。他们安全着陆后，随即停止联系。”  
“位置？”周防问。  
“南纬29度，西经37度。距离一处次级巢穴不远，他们移动的方向正是那个巢穴。”伏见回答。  
“镰本，开启光学侦查系统。”周防看着大屏幕。卫星收集到的影像被投放到上面。那是一片相对缓和的平原，着陆艇缓缓地向前行进，在橙色的草原上，蓝色的机体显得格外扎眼。  
“放大。”周防命令道，“伏见，去操纵无人机。”  
伏见看向宗像。  
“保持高空盘旋，放‘BUGs’近距离观察。”宗像补充道，“系统已经接入你的终端。”  
BUGs是宗像主导开发的一系列迷你侦察装置，必要时可以当微型炸弹使用。伏见接收命令，在他的操作下，三只BUGs从无人机下部飞出，从三个不同的方向接近着陆艇下部。屏幕上很快显示了更精细的画面。一群虫子隐藏在着陆艇的履带下，缓缓托着着陆艇向前移动。  
“果然。”周防和宗像对视一眼。  
一只虫子似乎发现了，屏幕上红光一闪，之后黑屏。  
“自爆。”周防下达命令，“拖延一下，我去把他们带回来。”  
“好。”宗像接过操纵权，另外两个还存在的BUGs从刁钻的角度俯冲到虫群之间，在它们来得及做出任何反应之前自爆，“按照以往的惯例，他们呼叫支援的速度大概能为你们争取10到20分钟的时间——日高君，请操纵无人机伏击前来支援的虫族单位——你们最好尽快。”他顿了一下，“伏见君，你去和周防上将一起行动。”  
“等一下，我——”  
“这是命令。”宗像说道，“你需要参与这场拯救行动。”  
“是。”伏见冷静下来，他的确需要干点什么来把自己从无法保护八田的负罪感和内疚中拔出来。他向宗像行了个军礼，然后发现宗像的白衬衫最上面两个扣子可疑地没有系上，“啊，室长，那个……”  
“伏见，快一点。”周防已经站在升降机的门口了。  
“啧。”伏见转身跟了上去。 

宗像拨给周防一架满载的驱逐舰和12名Scepter4精锐。周防将驱逐舰的指挥权交给伏见，自己转身登上一艘快艇。  
“周防……上将。”即使过了很久，伏见还是不太习惯这个称呼，“狩猎艇可能更为合适。”  
周防熟悉着这艘银蓝色的快艇：“宗像改造过，比一般快艇速度更快，火力更大。”  
啧，您怎么这么了解啊。伏见内心一阵烦躁，如果说八田和安娜被虫族绑架是随时都在倒计时的定时炸弹的话，周防和宗像之间的不清不楚则是不知道什么时候会被踩上的地雷，二者一样危险。  
“一会直接降落到预定地点，我和宗像负责清场，剩下三辆狩猎艇抓住目标后立刻上浮，并且同时向下射击。”周防简单地布置战术。

这是我见过的最乱来的战术。伏见病恹恹地说：“是，我明白了。”  
驱逐舰停止在距地表10000千米的地方，周防一马当先操纵着快艇俯冲了下去。他周围环绕着5艘小型无人机，为他提供火力掩护。  
“宗像，我的命可交到你手上了啊，不要公报私仇。”周防还有心情在公共频道开玩笑。

过了好一会对面传来了宗像略有些失真的声音：“能不能活下来看您的本事了。”  
呵，看我本事吗？周防尊不管后面三艘狩猎艇能不能跟上，一马当先俯冲下去。果然，下面的虫子已经摆好了阵型，大号的甲虫围成一圈，用长长的锯齿型上颚对着天空。周防以几乎笔直的角度冲向地面，然后在快要撞到的时候陡然拉高操纵杆。快艇几乎以贴着地面的高度从侧面直冲向那群蠢笨的甲虫。周防打开位于侧翼的火力装置，沿着甲虫胸腹的交界处划了过去。他一个漂亮的甩尾，划过大半圈甲虫，又在其他型号的虫子来得及抓住他之前飞了上去。胸腹的交界处是虫族的弱点之一，被他划过的甲虫齐齐断成两截，绿色的黏液溅射开来。剩下的一小半甲虫有条不紊地开始移动，保持环绕着着陆艇的阵型。周防在空中操纵着改装快艇转了个圈，再次俯冲下去。六架无人机随着他一起俯冲，前段喷出火苗，将准备起飞干扰的小型飞虫烧得一干二净。周防趁着这个档口再一次如法炮制，这一次他将甲虫清到只剩两只。  
此时三艘狩猎艇终于降落到距地面三米的告诉，它们从空中喷洒出大量的油性粘稠液体，之前的经验表明，这种液体可以封住大多数小体型虫族的移动能力。三艘狩猎艇同时伸出磁力抓钩，牢牢固定住着陆艇。几乎是瞬间，从着陆艇下爬出来大量的虫子，沿着抓钩的绳索向上攀爬，试图登上狩猎艇。还没等伏见做出指挥，这些虫子就立刻被打了下来，伏见只能从监控装置上显示快艇前置枪管过热的警告判断是周防解决了它们。  
“真是……可怕的Alpha……”伏见喃喃自语。  
“伏见君，”——刺啦——“经过……扫描”——刺啦“侦查艇里的……”——呲呲——“显示确定为失踪的……”——呲啦啦，刺啦——“尽快回收撤离。”宗像那边的信号断断续续，伏见勉强听清楚了命令。  
“迅速上浮，同时联系天玑，获取周围情况。”伏见眉头一皱，通讯信号差成这样可不是什么好事。  
“无法联系天玑号，大气层内电磁干扰太厉害了。”通讯员回复道。  
“速度到达极限，下方有大量飞虫正在追击，预计会在3分钟内追上。”侦查员报告说。  
“啧，还有多久能进入驱逐舰内部？”伏见问道。  
“150秒，149，148，147……。”  
啧，这些虫子是计划好了吗？要在打开舱门的时间进入驱逐舰内部。伏见试图用公频道进行指挥，但是电磁干扰越来越厉害，卫星通讯基本失效。伏见转用点对点无线通讯：“狩猎艇听得到吗？现在你们正被飞虫群追击，进入驱逐舰后立刻做好战斗准备，重复，你们——“他突然停下，一艘亮蓝色的辅助艇突然冲到飞虫群与吊在半空的着陆艇之间，然后释放出强大的电流。空气中本就布满了自由电荷，辅助艇的这个举动在周围引发了巨大的闪电。来不及刹住的虫群一头撞到这片电光之中，随即被烧得焦黑，纷纷从空中掉落下来。与此同时，狩猎艇带着着陆艇成功被回收。  
伏见总算松了一口气，虽然由于放电现象，他无法观测到下方到底发生了什么，但是好在回收成功了。他用点对点无线通讯连接上唯一还没归位的快艇：“尊哥听得到吗？请尽快归位，准备撤离。”  
“你们……先走。”过强的电荷活动对近距离的点对点通讯都造成了强大的干扰，周防尊的声音断断续续，“我接到了……无法……”  
“什么？我听不清。”伏见将通讯强度调到最高。  
“电风暴马上就要来了，我们无法撤离，我接到宗像了，你们先走，等干扰过去我们会想办法联络你们。”周防的语速很快，根本不给伏见反驳或打断的机会。  
“等等，室长为什么——”  
通讯被迫中断。  
伏见牙咬得死紧，他深吸了一口气：“全速上浮，先回归天玑号。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宗像被雷劈了，周防擅长烤鱼

“到底怎么一回事！”伏见在第一时间将八田和安娜送进医疗室，然后怒气冲冲地走进指挥室，他甚至没来得及等八田醒来。  
秋山坐在联络的位置上，日高代他掌控全舰：“你们刚下去，大气层中就有电荷云聚集，我们保守估计一场大型雷暴即将席卷这个星球。通讯受到了强干扰，室长就开了辅助艇下去充当中继站。“  
“根据最后传输过来的数据，室长跳机后炸了辅助艇以阻止虫子登陆驱逐舰内部，下落不明。”秋山补充道。  
“侦查卫星呢？”伏见问。  
“不行啊，完全被雷暴干扰了！”镰本回答。  
“可恶！”伏见一拳砸在椅背上，“室长到底在想些什么啊！丢下这个烂摊子！”

宗像礼司醒来的时候发现自己躺在某个人的大腿上，身上盖着自己的军装风衣，眼镜不见踪影，四周充斥着火焰烧焦的气味。旁边不远处有一处篝火，明亮的紫红色火焰温暖着四周。宗像下意识地转头向没有火焰的一侧，鼻尖碰到了某个微硬的物体，烧焦的气味更浓了。一只手抓着他的下巴把他的头掰正：“别乱动。”  
宗像挣扎着坐起来，四肢都是麻的，基本使不上力气：“我睡了多久？”  
“没几个小时。”周防回答，将宗像揽到自己怀里，让他的头枕着自己的肩膀，“你被雷电击中了，暂时休息一会吧。”  
“被设计了啊……我。”宗像感叹道，“眼镜呢？”  
“咱们。”周防纠正道，他轻轻地碰了一下宗像胸前的口袋，“里面呢。这场雷暴持续多久？”  
“7到10天。”宗像没再执着眼镜，他仰着头，放松地靠着周防，他的鬓角轻轻扫着周防的脖子，让周防有点想笑，“你们下去之后我通过侦查卫星发现，三个主巢中有两个是空的。虫族的确在这里布置基地，但是并没有这么大。从伏见他们进入大气层时，恐怕就已经被干扰和控制了。之后他们想办法抓住了安娜，但其实——”  
“但其实安娜只是个添头，主要的目的是你。”周防接着说。  
“您说的没错。”宗像眯起眼睛，不自觉地在周防身上蹭着，试图找一个更舒服的位置，他有一点冷，周防的身上很暖，“这一切，包括时间，包括我的行为模式，感觉都被人研究透了。如果您没有出现，那么我到达后，会亲自下去驱除那些虫子——这是最保险也最快捷的方式。日高操纵无人机清除虫子不会像我这么彻底，到时候，雷暴来袭，我被缠住，虫族尾随伏见进入驱逐舰，一切都会失控。他们唯一漏算的就是你的参与。”  
“他们唯一漏算的是我越狱。”周防平静地说，他的手顺着宗像的肩膀向下，一路停在在腰侧，“我被关起来了，本来不可能出现。”  
宗像和周防同时沉默了一会，又同时开口：“内奸。”  
“到底是谁呢……我对我的手下有绝对的自信，他们不会背叛我。而且，能连你被关起来都作为计划的一环，这个人的消息比你我要灵通啊。”宗像开始头脑风暴，一层层地排查可疑对象。周防的手在他的腰侧摸了两把，然后隔着一层衬衫开始揉捏那里的嫩肉，柔软滑腻的感觉让周防爱不释手。要是再胖一点就好了，现在太瘦了……周防暗暗想到。  
“烦死了啊，嗯，您别捏了……”宗像哼哼道，说完后他自己也被自己声音中浓浓的鼻音吓到。我是在向周防撒娇吗？我是在以一个伤员的身份向照顾我的人撒娇，还是，以一个Omega的身份向Alpha撒娇？我这是怎么了？宗像扪心自问。周防倒是没什么反应，他将宗像又向自己怀里揽了揽，一只手放在宗像肚子上，另一只手握着旁边的木棍去捅那簇篝火。  
“之后呢？您有什么计划吗？”宗像问道，他小小地打了个哈欠，把对自己的怀疑暂时搁到一旁。  
周防有一搭没一搭地拨着火：“去看看吧。你放在快艇上的储备足够咱们撑到雷暴结束，这里的植物枝条十分容易被点燃，我怀疑很多动物也是能吃的。反正咱们也被困在这里了，不如去探探虫族的老巢，看它们到底想干什么。你觉得呢？”  
周防等了一会，宗像并没有回答。他转头看过去，宗像已经靠着自己的肩膀睡着了，火光映在宗像白皙的脸上，给他镀上了一层玫瑰色的氛围。“呵……问了别人问题，又擅自睡着，真失礼啊，宗像。”周防笑着说，低头亲吻了宗像的额头，然后一路吻了下去。

宗像再次醒来时发现自己躺在自己改装过的快艇里面。他摸出眼镜戴上，起身将披在自己身上的风衣穿好。四肢仍然有点乏力，但是总体而言并不影响活动。宗像礼司将自己的爱刀天狼星佩戴好，然后走出快艇。  
目之所及，天色依然阴沉，不断有小闪电爆发，间或有一两道巨大的闪电将天空一劈两半，空气中弥漫着臭氧的味道。远处丘陵的阴影像什么蛰伏着的巨兽一样，阴暗而神秘，在那深处隐藏着虫族的基地。宗像隐隐约约记得周防说过他打算去探探的，他想要表示同意，但是当时他真的太困倦了，那之后……宗像的表情变得复杂，被周防亲吻的记忆到底是确有其事还是自己的梦境啊，不论是哪个，仿佛都很不妙呢。  
“哟，你醒了啊。”周防的声音从旁边传来，宗像看过去，周防赤裸着上身，裤腿被卷到膝盖上面，露出诱人的胸肌，八块腹肌和精壮的小腿。他一手拎着两条墨色的鱼，看上去像是他们常吃的鲶鱼，另一只手拿着一把用树枝绑的简易版鱼叉。宗像看得瞠目结舌：“您这是终于返祖到要开始野人生活了吗？”  
“之前烤了一条，味道很好。”周防走近了些，宗像这才看到除了鱼，他手里还拿着一些细长厚实的大树叶，一提奇怪的蓝紫色浆果和被串在一起的十几个小型菌类。  
“你手里的那个，不会是用来调味的吧？”宗像怀着一丝期待问道。  
“是啊。你吃酸辣吗？”周防坦然地回答。  
宗像礼司双手抱在胸前，拔高声调：“陆军上将周防尊，请恕我郑重地提醒您，在一个未被开发的星球尝试陌生的食材是非常危险的行为，更不用说其中还有浆果和菌类！”  
“啊，我吃了一顿了，没事。”周防尊完全无视了宗像的指责，优哉游哉地坐到篝火边，将鱼放在大树叶上，用临时捅火棍调节篝火的强弱。  
“咱们又不是没有食物储备。”宗像深吸了一口气，“您是知道的吧！快艇里的食物足够一个人吃一个月，就算是现在咱们有两个人，也足以撑到雷暴结束了。虽然我昨天睡着了，但是我隐约记得您是想要去探探虫族巢穴的，刚好我也正有此意，这种情况下，请不要横生枝节做无谓的事情。如果您因为食物中毒而失去战斗力，我会很困扰的。您有在听吗？周防尊上将！”  
趁着宗像发火的时候，周防已经熟稔地用多功能军刀将疑似鲶鱼剖腹，去除了内脏后，将浆果碾碎涂在里面，又塞上菌类，拿大树叶包好后穿起来架在火上烤。  
“真说不通啊……”宗像转身回到快艇里，从储藏箱里拿出了准备好的压缩饼干和纯净水，走到周防旁边坐下。  
“你就吃这个？怪不得这么瘦。”周防忍不住吐槽道，“就算以一般军粮的标准来说，你这个也太艰苦了。”他回想了一下Homra每次长时间野战训练时，八田，草薙，十束和镰本一起完成的豪华野餐篮，觉得宗像更加凄惨了。  
“营养丰富，搭配合理，保质期长。”宗像打开压缩饼干，啃了起来。  
周防耸了耸肩。鱼的香味已经出来了，周防麻利地将树叶打开，摊在地上，自己拿起一条开始啃起来：“你真的不吃？”  
“唔……”香味动摇了宗像的意志。  
“好啦，不要逞强。”周防将鱼强硬地塞到宗像手里，拿起另外一条，自己大快朵颐。他一口气吃掉了半条，发现宗像还捧着那条鱼发呆：“怎么，还要我喂你？”  
“不，不用的。”宗像若有所思，“这鱼，和基地常见的太像了，这是巧合还是……”  
周防侧头，这个角度刚好能看到宗像侧颈的几点可疑的红痕。始作俑者无声地笑了。  
“哦呀，阁下在想什么？笑得好恶心啊。”宗像侧目。  
“在想你呀，宗像。”周防没移开视线，笑意加深。  
“您食物中毒的表现是发疯吗？”宗像低头小口咬了一口烤鱼。不得不说，周防的手艺不错，即使和加茂比也差不了太多。“哦呀，没想到呢。周防上将就算被军队开除也可靠烹饪手艺谋生啊。”宗像评价道。  
“呵。”周防不置可否。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人在陌生星球上追踪虫族，其他人在天玑号上惴惴不安

两个人吃完了鱼，将剩下的鱼骨和宗像啃了一口的压缩饼干一起扔到火焰里毁尸灭迹。酒足饭饱的两个人开始讨论具体的行进计划。宗像的终端没有坏，上面存储着之前同步到的地图。他们附近是一片森林覆盖的平原，有一条溪流，蜿蜒着向下流淌，周防就是在那里捕到的鱼。逆流而上，很快就能进入虫族基地所在的丘陵地带。虫族基地显示在丘陵地区的中间部分，从卫星图上看这附近分布着不少虫族的岗哨。  
“如何？”宗像问道。  
周防伸手指出了一条路线，一路上需要和至少十五个虫族岗哨硬碰硬。  
“哦呀，和我想的一样呢。”宗像笑了，“虽然表面上看着这条路径很危险，但也是明面上的拦截，比起不知布置在哪里的陷阱，这条反而更安全。而且，说不定有意外收获呢。”  
“啊。”周防站起来，活动了一下身体，“我去收拾一下，你先休息吧。明天早上出发。尽快恢复，不要拖我后腿。”  
“那么拜托了。”宗像坐在火堆边上，火光烤得他身上暖洋洋的。这颗卫星入夜后很冷，这堆火生得恰到好处，不得不承认，周防野兽般的行为模式意外地适合在这种陌生的星球上上演鲁滨逊漂流记。说到鲁滨逊漂流记，不知道我们两个谁是鲁滨逊，谁是星期五啊……宗像不由得开始胡思乱想起来。从关系上来看，自然是救了自己的周防是鲁滨逊，被搭救的自己是星期五，但是从穿着来看的话，分明自己更像个文明人，那么周防是野蛮人星期五咯？除了一条皮内裤以外一丝不挂的周防尊啊……噗！宗像被自己的想象逗得笑出声。  
“嗯？在想什么？”周防收拾好了东西，回宗像身边坐下。  
“没，没什么。”宗像自然而然地躺倒，头枕在周防大腿上，“您的大腿弹性很棒。”他翻了半圈，改成了脸向上的姿势，伸手去戳周防的胸肌，“我突然想到的，您的肌肉也很发达呢。”  
“也？”周防很想抽烟，或者亲吻宗像，但他都忍住了。  
“嗯，之前两次临时计划的时候，两位Alpha都是身材高大肌肉发达的类型。想想看，御前和你的那位副手草薙君，也都符合这个标准，我这边的秋山，道明寺和日高也都是肌肉发达的类型呢。Alpha很容易练出肌肉吗？”  
“啊，谁知道呢。”周防伸手压住宗像的肩膀，阻止他继续翻身，“脸朝外呆着。”  
“哦呀！”宗像恍然大悟，“莫非，被我这样枕着，您会有反应吗？”  
周防哼了一声，算是默认了。  
宗像来了兴致：“这样一来，让您一直硬着也不是办法，不如我来帮您解决吧！反正您身上有的配件我也全都有，试一试我的手上技巧如何？”  
“你为什么这么兴奋啊……”周防无奈地问道。  
“男性之间在青春期都是有的吧，好朋友之间互相用手解决。我因为一路跳级，没有什么朋友，所以并没有这种经历。现在刚好可以补上。”宗像跃跃欲试。  
周防眼疾手快抓住了宗像准备作乱的手：“那都是些什么乱七八糟的啊……没有那种朋友。”  
“可是伏见君和八田君……”宗像犹豫地说。  
“他们后来成了一对啊。肯定是伏见那小子故意的。”周防笃定地说。  
“好吧……”宗像的语气里有几分遗憾，“您真的不要尝试一下吗？”  
“绝对不要！”周防斩钉截铁地说，他对第一次的时候宗像下手没轻没重的事件记忆犹新。  
“好吧。”宗像小小地打了个哈欠，“我先睡了，枕头君不要乱动……”他的声音逐渐低了下去，“记得提醒我，回去，督促伏见君，锻炼身体……”  
“放过伏见吧。”周防低声说道，顺手将宗像伸在外面的手放回充作被子的风衣下面。

“阿嚏——”伏见打了个喷嚏。对面的八田没有任何松动的意思，继续愤怒地瞪着他。  
“不行。”伏见斩钉截铁地又重复了一次，“现在08-5上弥漫着全球性的雷暴啊，冒然下潜救人只会把救援人员也搭进去。”  
“那咱们立刻返航，去找草薙哥搬救兵！”八田双手握拳，坚定地说，“草薙哥肯定有办法！”  
“啧！不要这么依赖别人啊，美咲你也该成熟一点了。”伏见嘴里这么说，心里却想着另一回事。他看过最新的卫星侦测结果了，这颗卫星就是圈套，目标本来说宗像礼司一个人，现在莫名其妙地搅进去一个周防尊，地面上鹿死谁手还不好说。但是回去……对几艘舰型的机能这么了解，那个幕后主使如果就潜伏在营地里呢？回去真是安全吗？伏见说不准。  
“猿比古！地面的虫子那么厉害！就算你不替尊哥考虑，总该替你们的头儿想一想吧！他是个刚分化的Omega啊。”八田继续说，“你也知道……”  
“吵死了。”伏见打断他，“不要小看Alpha保护自己Omega的本能啊。”  
“哈？”八田一头雾水。刚刚猴子好像说了什么不得了的话啊。  
“咳，八田大佐。”秋山插进话来，“先自我介绍一下，我是空军上将麾下秋山冰社，军衔是少将。我现在决定，天玑号悬停在08-5的近地轨道，实时监控，雷暴结束后，一找到合适的机会就去救援两位上将，可以吗？”  
“等一下，这和之前有什么区别啊！”八田回头喊道。  
“区别就是，”秋山缓慢而坚定地说，“我是现在天玑号上军衔最高的人，你们暂时都需要听从我的指挥。这是命令。”  
八田哑口无言，伏见对秋山投去感激地一瞥。  
“好了，伏见先生，请继续指挥吧。”秋山转头继续控制天玑的航道，深藏功与名。

经过五天的长途跋涉周防和宗像已经深入虫族基地的核心区域。  
一路上他们遇到的阻碍意外地小，仅仅和几个小型哨所进行了遭遇战。这场全球性雷暴对虫族的干扰比他们预想的要大很多，一路上到处是虫子被烧焦的尸体。宗像时不时停下来，用随身携带的简易装置取样虫族的基因，以备之后研究用。周防负责打猎，以及烹饪。两个人分工合作，事半功倍。天色一直晦暗不明，周防和宗像只能靠着手表上的时间和当时的情况来计划休息时间。虫族只有一次选择了在他们休息的时候突袭，但很快被警觉的两个人清剿干净。“前面就是他们的大本营了。”宗像站在一块小型悬崖上，面前是一片平地，距离他们所在的地方大概有30米的高差。平地上植物密布，但是在植物之间有着各种蛛丝似的透明线，这是虫族用来筑巢和警戒的。  
周防点点头，率先沿着峭壁攀爬而下,宗像紧随其后。很快两个人到了平地，并且迅速地向森林移动。一路上没有任何虫子来伏击他们，这让两个人都很担心。  
“等等。”在即将进入丛林时，宗像叫住了周防。他总随身装备中拿出一个防毒面具，“您先带上吧，万一他们真的打算用上信息素战术，您也能有个防备。”周防盯着防毒面具看了几秒钟，无奈地戴上了：“要是他们真打算用，皮肤接触也可以起作用的。”  
“您就忍耐一下吧，聊胜于无。”宗像给自己也找出来一个带上，两个人看上去像什么奇怪的雕塑一样，谨慎地深入丛林。  
前进了不到十米，两个人就感觉空气中的氛围开始变得粘稠。周防拿出小型火焰喷射器，宗像在他背后握着激光短剑，两个人背靠背环视四周。森林里光线昏暗，防毒面具让他们的嗅觉不像之前那么灵敏。仿佛是一刹那，周防的眼角捕捉到了一个影子，他想也不想地就冲那里喷出一道火焰。火焰沿着蛛丝网蔓延，很快将周围点亮，火光中虫子们黑色的身影显得格外扎眼，宗像和周防被包围了。不知道哪里传来了一声尖锐的鸣音，虫子们一拥而上，煽动起翅膀遮天蔽日般向周防和宗像袭来。  
“蹲下！”周防吼道，自己拿着火焰喷射器向天空扫射，火光所及之处虫子瞬间被烧得焦黑，如灰烬般飘落下来。  
“你正下方！”宗像提醒道。周防不等他重复就反射般地跃起，一只巨大的甲虫从地底钻出，将近半米长的锯齿型上颚擦着周防的腿合拢，要是周防没有跳起来的话，他的下半生恐怕只能在轮椅上度过了。宗像不等这只甲虫再动，一剑插入它背部薄弱的连接部位，横向滑动。巨大的甲虫失去意识，轰然倒地。周防在空中调整姿势，选了另一个地点落脚，宗像立刻跟上，两人保持着背对背的姿势。第二波空中飞虫袭来，它们不要命般地往前冲，似乎是想耗尽周防手里火焰喷射器的燃料。同时地面也爬来了几只蠕动的毛虫，虹吸式口器直接冲着宗像的头部捅去。  
太恶心了！宗像一面挥舞着激光短剑一面想，陆军真不容易，还好自己平时只需要空中支援就好。  
“跟你说了火焰喷射器最管用。低头——”周防驾轻就熟，游刃有余地处理周围这些虫子。  
“等等！”宗像意识到不对劲的时候，已经来不及了。在火焰的喷射下，几只毛虫瞬间膨胀炸开，透明的黏液喷了宗像一身，紧接着，熟悉的感觉从身体内部传来。  
“带我离开！”宗像咬着牙不让自己跪倒在地，“我被……诱导发情了……”


	15. 间奏3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蓝色毛线球从海胆变成了气鼓鼓的河豚，但是猫不在乎。

诱导发情，指Omega暴露在过量的信息素之中而导致的发情期提前的情况。众所周知，Alpha的发情行为取决于Omega的发情行为，而Omega的发情行为则取决于激素。但是当Omega暴露于过量的信息素中，会被诱导发情。诱导发情有别于自然发情期，Omega的身体并没有准备好，特别是男性Omega，进行标记行为时很容易受伤。早年曾经有Omega为了绑住Alpha而采用这种方式引诱Alpha进行标记，但被唤起的Alpha动作粗暴，而Omega的身体还未完全打开，所以因为这种方式出现的意外和悲剧很多。后来官方专门立法禁止这种药物私自贩卖，才算结束了这一行为。  
周防转头看了一眼宗像：“还能动吗？”  
“嗯。”宗像收起激光短剑，一只手扶着周防，“快点！”  
周防将火焰喷射器扔在前方几米处，自己双手抱起宗像，低下身从虫群中穿过。虫族仿佛早就料到了这一点，虫子们不要命般地阻挡在他们前面。周防左突右闪，灵巧地从虫子们的空隙先前跑去。宗像抱着仅有的那点清明，从怀里摸出手枪，瞄着被他俩扔在身后的火焰喷射器射击。  
爆炸带来的热浪将两个人掀出丛林，也阻断了虫子的追击。周防带着宗像不敢大意，一路以最快的速度飞奔到溪流聚集而成的湖畔，那本是他们定好的撤退休息点。宗像的理智消耗殆尽，他摘下防毒面具，不住地在周防脖颈处嗅来嗅去。  
周防深吸了一口气，摘下防毒面具。

宗像昏昏沉沉的大脑里仿佛出现了一道光。火焰的气息包围了他，温暖着他，宗像本能地紧紧抱住那道热源，不愿放开。体内有火在烧，那不如让这火烧得再大一些，将自己吞没。宗像这样想着，在周防身上蹭来蹭去。  
宗像的主动取悦了周防。他一边用信息素安抚宗像，一边动手将宗像从衣服里剥出来。宗像身体呈现不自然的红，就像一只熟透的虾子一样被剥开坚硬的外壳，只留下诱人可口的白色躯体。周防倾身亲吻宗像的嘴唇，他终于如愿以偿地在做爱时亲吻到了宗像。宗像似乎有点不满，双手不得章法地在周防身上摸着。  
“就这么喜欢我的胸肌吗？”周防调笑道，一只手去解自己的裤链，另一只手伸到宗像的身后，悄悄探入那处隐蔽的秘密花园。宗像的手不规矩地开始拽周防的衣服，将他的衬衫扣子拽得崩开，然后伸手进去抚摸周防的腰侧。他眯着眼，宛若塔库鲁阿的光辉倒映在潋滟水波之中，荡得人心旌摇曳，意乱神迷。周防情不自禁地低下头，亲吻那双勾魂摄博的眼睛。宗像抬头，双手勾住周防的肩膀，凑到他耳边低声呢喃：“您到底，行不行！”  
“别心急。”周防的食指在那处秘密入口外打转，时不时试探着向里戳一下。宗像的身体完全没有做好交媾的准备，他不想让宗像受伤。宗像呜咽着，大脑被欲火烧成一片废墟：“嗯……进来……快一点……”他的声音带着浓厚的鼻音，在周防耳畔催促着。  
周防终于将一根手指探了进去。他没有急着再塞一根，而是开始不停地四处按压，仿佛在寻找什么。  
“啊！”被戳到了某一点，宗像下意识地挺直腰背，然后又被快感逼得不得不依靠在周防身上。周防感觉自己的下身在宗像的叫喊中瞬间硬到快要爆炸，他急切地又加了一根手指，加快了开拓了速度。  
“嗯……啊……那里……那里……”宗像摇摆着腰，像一条听到音乐的印度蛇，急不可耐又不知道自己渴求什么。周防的手指在里面轻拢慢捻，宗像下意识地收缩自己的后穴，又被周放强硬地打开。敏感点时不时被触及，宗像茫然无助靠在周防肩上，时不时被快感激得在周防后背留下一两道血痕。周防缓慢地将手指增加到三根，他感觉宗像的后穴紧紧地咬着自己的手指。“放松一些，宗像……”周防说到，低沉的嗓音一下下敲在宗像心上，让他整个人战栗起来。  
“您……进来就是……我又不……怕痛……”宗像嘟着嘴说到，他觉得自己仿佛是在沙漠中行走了七天七夜，渴得要命，而周防手里就拿着一杯水，却吝于施舍给他。  
他知道自己在说什么吗？周防将手指抽出来，巨大而火热的坚挺抵着那含羞带怯未曾完全打开的入口。“忍着点。”周防挺腰，粗大的性器没入宗像体内。  
宗像咬着自己的下唇，双眼迷离。那里很疼，但是快感消融了一切。宗像感觉一瞬间自己周围的一切都消失不见了，所能感受到的只有身下的周防。他压着周防的肩膀向上抽动，将自己拔出来一点，然后再次坐了下去。周防不等宗像这么干第二次，就立刻耸动起来。炽热的性器变换着角度，一下又一下顶入紧致柔软的后穴之中，尽情地感受着那让人头皮发麻的吮吸与挽留。  
“啊……啊……再，深一点……”宗像胡乱地摇着头，过量的快感让他陷入了另一种折磨。那根硕大在他体内横冲直撞，带得自己的身体跟着晃动着，心也是。该死的，Omega的本能反应。得到了一定程度安抚的宗像现在总算是能有一点脑细胞用于思考了。快感一波一波地冲刷过他的身体，宗像现在有一点怀念临时计划里的头盔了。身下的周防抓着他的臀部不断揉搓，他不停地亲吻他的锁骨和胸口，几处快感叠加起来让宗像射了出来。  
后穴一瞬间绞紧，周防使出所有的意志力才没就这么缴械投降。他猛地将宗像掀翻在地，将自己拔出来然后再没根而入。宗像体内的感觉太好，他闻起来也太好了，这比之前的每一次都让周防更头晕目眩也更无所适从。他循着本能大开大合地进入宗像，每一次都能感到宗像被快感逼得无处遁逃。  
“宗像，我是谁？“周防突然停下动作。  
“嗯……”宗像被快感淹没，他不想回答周防的问题，只想感受周防的存在。  
“我是谁？宗像，现在谁在和你做？”周防再次问道。  
“别磨蹭，周防尊。”宗像的声音带着不满，“动……动一下啊。”  
“如你所愿。”周防开始狂风暴雨般的动作。宗像在他身下放肆地呻吟着，洁白修长的双腿紧紧缠在周防腰间，不住地摩擦。  
“啊，就快要……就快……”宗像仰起头，半睁着眼睛，张大嘴喘息着。周防也知道标记就快要成功，他低下头，做好了准备。  
两个人几乎是同时到达了顶点，在释放的同时，周防一口咬上了宗像的后颈。

激素缓缓从宗像身上褪去，理智回笼。宗像抓着在自己身上不停亲吻的周防的头发将他拎到一边，自己挣扎着坐起来。  
有什么不对，有什么不一样了！  
宗像警觉地嗅着周围的空气，一只手缓缓摸向后颈，最后把目光定格在周防身上。周防半眯着金色的眸子，似笑非地看着宗像，就像一只猫在看它心爱的毛线球，只不过这只蓝色毛线球看上去心情着实很糟糕。

“您标记了我！”宗像将这几个字从牙缝里挤出来。  
“啊。”周防毫不在意地承认了。  
“你这样是犯法的！”宗像冲口而出。他从未如此慌张过，所有的情绪揉作一团，在他脑海中接连爆炸。他觉得自己应该生气，但是又无法真的气起来。他扭过头去不看周防。  
周防的表情变得有点迷惑，就好像毛线球变成了海胆：“你不愿意？”  
“这不是愿意不愿意的问题！”宗像的语气有点气急败坏，“您到底有没有常识！未经许可，Alpha无权强行永久标记Omega的！法律上这种标记属于性暴力的一种，您是要去军事法庭呆到天荒地老的，还要被化学阉——你笑什么！”  
周防忍不住笑了起来，他努力克制，可是喜悦从他身上的每一个毛孔冒出来，谁也忽视不了。“你没有不愿意。”周防看着宗像说。他坐到宗像身边，捏着宗像的下巴强迫他转头面对自己，“说你愿意，宗像，告诉我你愿意被我标记。”  
“阁下简直不可理喻！”宗像撇嘴，“我只是说我没有不愿意，还请您明白这一点。说实话，您和我心目中的理想型南辕北辙。”他皱起眉头，“您脸上的笑容太恶心了，克制一下！”  
“你就继续嘴硬吧。”周防翻身将宗像压在身下，轻轻啄吻宗像的脸，“就算你不愿意，我也不会轻易放弃。不过还好你也愿意。”  
蓝色毛线球从海胆变成了气鼓鼓的河豚，但是猫不在乎。


	16. 间奏4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防趁着宗像睡了体验了一把偷情的快感，宗像意识到有些事情他努力也没用，天玑号上的诸位正在组织营救。

诱导发情本身就对身体消耗很大，再加上被按着做了一次，宗像觉得异常困倦。周防给他披上外套，自己去周围收集了一些树枝枯木，等回来的时候，宗像已经睡着了。周防驾轻就熟地搭了一个柴火堆，用宗像的激光剑点燃。小小的篝火温暖着周围的一切，火光下宗像的脸色显得很好，就像一朵被充分滋润过的娇花，绽放得让人目眩神迷。他睡着，嘴角噙着一丝若有若无的微笑，柔和而美好。周防走过去躺在他的身后，将宗像揽到怀中，用身体为他阻挡寒意。宗像颈后的腺体染上了周防的气味，周防终于切切实实地感觉到怀中这个人和自己有所联结，他们属于彼此。  
周防感觉自己的身体又被勾起了反应。他凑到宗像耳边，近乎撒娇般地低声说：“宗像，我又想要了……”宗像礼司仍然沉浸于迷梦之中，毫无反应。周防支起头，深处左手探进风衣之下，拨弄宗像左胸上的那点红樱。宗像皱折眉扭动了一下，丝毫没有转醒的意思。  
“你不醒的话，我就自己来咯？”周防说到，作乱的的手一路向下插入宗像交叠的大腿内侧，轻轻抬起，将自己已经微勃的阴茎插入宗像两腿之间。  
“嗯……”宗像嘤咛了一声，合拢双腿。周防忍不住笑了，顺势将手搭在宗像腰侧，小幅度地挺腰，享受摩擦带来的微弱快感。宗像对此无知无觉，只是循着本能夹紧双腿，试图把不属于自己的异物挤出去。这种类似于偷情的快感让周防加倍兴奋，他小心翼翼地握住宗像身前和主人一样沉睡的坚挺，轻柔地撸动起来。即使在睡梦中，宗像也能模糊地感觉到身下传来的快感。他的呼吸变得沉重起来，交叠在一起的双手不自觉地扭动，双腿也来回摩擦。周防停住手里的动作，只用拇指轻轻揉搓宗像分身的顶部。  
“嗯啊……不……”宗像呻吟着，扭动得更加厉害。  
“不？”周防加大了手上的力度，感受着手里的玩意逐渐变大变硬，自己的也跟着一同兴奋起来。他低下头，轻轻地嗫吻宗像圆润白皙的肩头，在上面留下一个又一个红色的标记，像极了飘落在牛乳上的花瓣。宗像紧皱着眉头，不自在地扭动着，想挣脱这种若有若无的挑逗。周防偏偏不让他如愿，他加快了下身的动作，每一下都蹭过宗像敏感的会阴部位，一直顶到前端的根部。宗像敏感而柔嫩的大腿内侧被顶得通红，前面又迟迟得不到足够的抚慰，焦灼的心情让他小幅度地挺动腰部，自己在周防手里前前后后地蹭，寻求更多的快感。  
周防笑了。醒着的宗像总是一副胜券在握的样子，将自己掩藏在优等生的表象之下，睡着的他却意外地诚实可爱。周防加快了身下的冲刺，同时手上的动作也粗鲁起来。  
梦中的宗像感觉自己很渴。他行走在军营里，明明附近都有房子可以进去喝水，他却一直在不停地向前走。突然，宗像被什么超自然能力变成了一头驴子，周围的场景也在不知不觉见变成了老旧的农场，就像电影里演的那样。他围着一个磨盘打转，身上被套着碾架，眼前吊着一根胡萝卜。梦中的宗像驴知道这毫无意义，但还是循着本能去够前面的胡萝卜。好想吃到啊……宗像驴在心里叹息。“好呀，我也想！”胡萝卜突然开口说话，声音低沉悦耳。突然，无穷无尽的胡萝卜叫嚷着“来吃我吧！来吃我吧！”从天而降，最可怕的是，每一根都长着周防尊的脸。宗像从梦中惊醒，还来不及反应，就感觉自己射了出来，随即又有一股液体泄在了自己的大腿上。  
“周防尊！”宗像咬牙切齿地低声喊道。  
“嗯？怎么了？”罪魁祸首漫不经心地问。  
宗像脑子里有无数话要说，但是他知道不管怎么说自己身后这厚脸皮的家伙也不会听的。“我就不该对您的法律意识和道德感抱有任何期待！”宗像气呼呼地站起来，顺手披上之前被扔在附近衬衫，“我去附近的河里洗个澡。”  
“啊，我也去。”周防也跟着站起来，赤身裸体却毫不在意。  
“不要趁机再想着做了，咱们还处在一个陌生的星球上！”宗像恶狠狠地提醒道。  
“你不想怎么会想到提醒我不要想？”周防跟在宗像身后。  
“标记已经成功了！没理由再做。”  
“啊，只为了标记才做吗？ 你的人生是有多无聊……所以说你是笨蛋。”  
“和阁下还真是说不通啊……”  
“同感……你简直是木头疙瘩！”  
“您这样的野蛮人……”  
两个人一路吵着去了最近的河流。

洗完澡后宗像严严实实地穿上了衣服，然后威逼着周防也把行头穿好。周防老大不乐意地坐在火堆旁，充当宗像的枕头。宗像是真累了，几乎在闭上眼的同时就睡着了。周防背靠着一棵树，也缓缓睡去。罗比格缓缓从地平线一侧爬了上来，青白色的光辉照耀着这颗遥远的卫星，给这颗卫星带来些微暖意。雷暴还在继续，但是不像前几天那么猛烈。周防和宗像已经习惯了接踵而来的雷鸣，并没有觉得打扰。一切看上去都很平静。  
宗像蓦然睁开眼睛：“你感觉到了吗？”  
“啊。”周防仍然闭着眼睛，右手不着痕迹地握住一根就地取材的木棍，“在7，8米开外。”  
“至少3只。”宗像接着说，从身下摸出激光短剑，将手放在开关上，“其中有飞虫。”  
“他们在靠近。”周防低声说，“似乎还没察觉到被发现了。”  
“5米的时候？”  
“好。”  
两个人同时跃起，宗像攻下路，周防攻上路，刹那间三只虫子被切成六段。  
“侦查兵，应该不止它们，肯定有漏网之鱼去报信了。”宗像按照惯例采集了一点标本，“如何？继续前进还是转移？”  
“你身体怎么样？”周防问。  
“哦呀，您这样可有点瞧不起人呢。”宗像回答。  
“那吃完早饭就出发。”周防拿着树枝打磨成的木棍，走到河边，看似不经意地将木棍戳入水中，拿出来的时候，上面就扎着一只活蹦乱跳的鱼。宗像看得目瞪口呆。  
“你要不要试试？”周防卸下鱼，将木棍递向宗像示意。  
宗像走到周防旁边，没接木棍，而是拔出了佩戴的天狼星。他屏气凝神，紧张地盯着水里游的鱼，然后突然将刀插了下去。  
叮——刀尖撞到水底的卵石，发出一声轻响。被宗像看中的那条鱼摆了摆尾巴，游刃有余地游走了，留下宗像一脸难以置信地看着水底。  
“你太认真，你这样鱼会知道你想抓住它的。”周防提醒道，“你放松一点，得骗过他们。这些小东西都可机灵了。”  
宗像一脸匪夷所思地转头看着周防：“您居然还相信这个。从鱼的角度它根本看不到我。”  
周防摇了摇头，再一次稳准狠地叉了一条鱼出来：“好了，吃早饭去吧。”  
“您先去烤，我再尝试一下。”宗像转头继续跃跃欲试，他就不信凭他多年经验和勤学苦练所磨练的剑道技巧，还抓不到一条鱼。  
直到烤鱼都凉透了，宗像才回到篝火边，这回他信了，有时候多年的锻炼有时候也无助于某些事情，例如捕鱼。

天玑号仍然悬停在近地轨道上，一切在有条不紊地进行着。伏见却一直心神不宁，八田的话一直在他耳畔萦绕不散。他只能相信室长和尊哥的实力，或许还有运气。他能知道日高也是同样的感受，只不过在秋山的压制下强行保持克制。  
“猿比古，雷暴开始减弱了！”负责监控的栉名安娜说道，“预计还有十到十二个小时就可以尝试放置侦查舰下潜至星球表面实施营救了。”  
安娜是个孤儿，后来因为一起绑架事件被周防和草薙收养，这两个人是她名义上的监护人。之前关于她是否适合留在军营里，他们也曾有过一番讨论，直到安娜展示出了过人的侦查和预测天赋，在战术上也有出色的直觉，这个问题才彻底被搁置。安娜天生就是一名出色的战士，尽管她此刻还年幼又羸弱。  
“无人机？”伏见转向另一侧。  
“不行，这种强度对于无人机来讲还太强了一些，下不去，猴子。”八田回答道。  
“卫星？”  
“伏见哥，卫星被干扰也很厉害，只能迷迷糊糊看到一些情况。”镰本回答。  
“已经在由系统进行解析还原了。”秋山补充。  
“如果是天玑号直接降落呢？”伏见转回安娜的方向。  
“那么只需要等一到两个小时，可是猿比古，这样真的好吗？”安娜反问道。  
“啧，我怎么知道。”伏见捶了一下面前的面板，“总之先为着陆做准备，着陆点定在虫族巢穴附近，秋山君，麻烦寻找合适的地点降落，全员，战斗准备！”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08-5副本结束，剧情触发95%，恭喜玩家周防尊，宗像礼司解锁“契合的身体伴侣”成就

天玑号缓缓沉入08-5的大气层。  
战列舰如同巨大的怪物一般穿梭在雷电之间。雷电击打在天玑号洁白光滑的外壁上，留不下一丝痕迹。这艘舰船是为了更加恶劣的战场环境而设计的，区区雷暴并不构成任何威胁。天玑号的控制室内，所有人屏息凝神，专注于自己的工作。整个星球上的可见度并不好，本身雷暴的干扰对侦测手段影响很大，再加上这座星球本就植被茂盛，仅凭肉眼寻找两个人，无异于从米粒中寻找一颗白色石英石。  
“高度还能再低吗？”伏见问道。  
“不行，再低会飞行不稳定。”秋山盯着仪表盘上的数据说。  
“伏见君，西北偏北12度，那里，有什么，红色的，看着很像周防上将的头发。”日高报告说。  
“你已经看到8次尊哥的头发了！你就不能用你们头儿的大衣做目标——等等那个好像真的是尊哥！”八田说到一半又改口。  
镰本放出小型侦察机。12只侦察机有7只一飞出去就被雷电击中失灵，剩下的5只在穿越雷暴层后结成队形，想着目标位置飞去。  
地面上的周防冲着无人机的位置挥了挥手，然后拿起一根木杆挥舞起来。  
“啊，木杆上有烤鱼！”安娜将无人机的侦查图像投到大屏幕上。  
“寻找降落位置！”伏见转头不去看烤鱼。这种情况下还有心情干这种事，该说真不愧是周防尊吗？  
“旁边的悬崖上可以降落，悬崖目测高度在30米左右。”秋山回答。  
“啊，猴子，有通讯请求接——啊，强行介入了。”八田一脸紧张地看着通讯控制面板。  
“这里是上将宗像礼司。”熟悉的声音传来时，伏见感动得想哭泣或者立刻辞职走人，这种感觉平均每个月要来那么一两次，“汇报现在的情况。”  
“这里是大佐伏见猿比古。”伏见尽量让自己的声音不要颤抖，“天玑号正悬停与距08-5地面一万米的高度，下一步准备降落于附近的悬崖上……”  
“不要降落。”宗像的声音略有些失真，“伏见，你和秋山和另外6个人乘护卫舰，日高和八田带6个人乘驱逐舰，安娜和镰本带6个人乘侦查舰，在周防上将所在位置降落，其余人在天玑号上原地待命。”  
“是。”伏见回答。  
“好的，和周防会和后，他会告诉你们下一步的行动。以上。”宗像说完，结束了通信。  
“1小队，2小队。立刻去指定舰体附近按要求集合。控制组立刻全员来控制室接替操作。”秋山代伏见下达命令，“其余人原地待命，医疗组，随时准备接应。”

三架舰艇呈三角状降落在周防前方。八田先跳下来，炮弹一样冲了过去。  
“尊哥，呃——”八田突然停下脚步，身后的镰本抱着安娜差点撞到他。随即镰本也停了下来，两个人一起瞪大眼睛看着周防。安娜则轻盈地跳了下来，一溜烟地冲向周防。周防蹲下身抱起安娜，小姑娘亲昵地亲了下周防的脸颊：“尊，你没事真的太好了！”  
日高和秋山也下了舰艇，他俩本想上前询问下一步的任务，但空气中的气味阻止了他们，他俩疑惑地互相看了一眼，然后一起转头看走在最后的伏见。伏见的表情已经可以称得上是黑暗了，他把自己的信息素谨慎地收了起来，然后停在了最远处。

安娜敏锐地察觉到了气氛好像哪里不对，她看向最远处的伏见：“猿比古，怎么了吗？”  
啧，为什么要问我。被点名的伏见心情更加恶劣了。  
“啊，宗像让你们立刻带上采集装置和轻武器去和他会和，他在虫族巢穴里，估计已经下到第二层了。”周防及时转移了话题。  
这话一出，日高和秋山都下意识地握紧了佩剑，看向周防的目光也带了几分不满。  
“尊，尊哥，您，您和宗像上将，那，那个……”八田支支吾吾地说。  
“啊，我们标记了彼此。”周防回答。  
“那你还放任室长一个人——”日高被周防急促而严厉的瞪视止住了话语。  
“宗像是Omega没错，”周防看着日高，一字一顿认真地说，声音带着不可忤逆的笃定，“他也是空军上将，所有测试全优通过，独自一人也可以从容不迫地屠掉半个虫族巢穴。能力和性别从来没有关系。”他顿了顿，满意地看着日高拼命地点头，“好了，你们快去帮他吧。不然过了最佳基因标本采集时间他肯定不开心。”  
“是，上将！”日高和秋山一起条件反射性地立正敬礼，然后冲进虫族巢穴里。伏见走在最后，整个人觉得内心五味杂陈。  
“尊。”安娜拽着周防的衣角，“我也想去。”  
“啊，这样啊……”周防伸手抓住走在最后的伏见，毫不客气地将安娜塞到他的怀里。  
伏见觉得自己的脸色可能比这里的天色更加阴沉。

栉名安娜此前从来没深入地探索过虫族巢穴，但她总觉得这里有种莫名的亲切感。  
她走在日高和秋山之后，伏见的前面。巢穴里的道路盘根错节，一不小心就会误入歧途。好在之前的探索者留下了记号，他们只需要跟着记号走就可以。一路上到处都是虫子的尸体，或者被利刃割成几段，或者被火焰烧得焦黑，一看就是两位上将的手笔。栉名怀里抱着小小的矿灯，瞪大眼睛看着周围这些残破的躯体，心里莫名觉得哀伤。  
安娜不知道自己什么时候和其他几个人走散的，仿佛有一个声音从她内心深处蛊惑她向着一个奇怪的岔路走去。这个岔路是由一系列干枯的树干和虫族特有的蛛丝构成了，低矮、危险而脆弱，就好像特地为安娜准备的一样。安娜隐约听到身后有人在呼唤她，那些声音渺远而模糊，安娜继续向前走去，每一步都稳稳地踏在被预先设置好的路径上，如履平地。  
当她停下脚步时，安娜发现自己站在一处奇怪的地方。她的脚下是一团软绵绵的东西，四周都是一个一个半透明的椭圆形球体，五颜六色，像极了节日时灌满了水的气球。安娜弯下腰，鬼使神差般地用手触摸其中一个红色的水球。红球在他手下律动着，仿佛是心跳一般。  
“栉名小姐，您怎么在这里？”  
安娜恍然有种被惊醒的感觉。她抬起头，看着不远处的那道蓝色的身影，想要说话但是声音却被卡在喉咙里。  
“栉名小姐？”宗像从高处一道狭窄的缝隙跳了下来，落到了几个水球上面，有一两个水球被他踏破，软绵绵的地面发出了呜咽般的悲鸣。  
“啊，这里是……哪里？”安娜结结巴巴地说，“尊呢？”  
“周防上将在洞口守着。”宗像拔出佩刀，迅速而沉稳地向安娜走去，“这里是虫族的产卵室，我们脚下的是虫族的母体，上面这些是它们的卵。”  
“地面是……活的？”安娜不确定地问。  
宗像已经穿过了大半个产卵室：“可以这么说。我们这次的最后一个任务，就是消灭这里。”  
“可是，它们是活得啊。”安娜茫然地环顾四周。  
宗像觉得事情哪里不对，他加快了速度，但是没等他来得及赶到安娜身边，安娜附近的几个卵突然炸开，空气中Alpha和Omega的信息素混成一团。  
安娜尖叫着倒在地上。她眼前一片模糊，朦胧中只看到无数半透明的虫子从水球一般的卵中爬了出来，争先恐后地扑向自己，又被一道蓝色的身影尽数挡住。周围到处都是虫子被割开后喷射而出的体液，宗像将天狼星舞成了一朵花，所过之处无一虚发。安娜挣扎着想要爬起来，至少先逃出来，但是她的腿软得厉害，身体内仿佛有一道火焰，叫嚣着要冲出来，却找不到出口。  
“该死，是圈套！”宗像急速地挥舞着佩刀天狼星。刚被孵化出来的幼虫非常脆弱，但是一下子面对上千只虫子，也不是一件轻松的事情。  
“宗像，抱着安娜趴下！”是周防的声音。  
宗像来不及细想，条件反射般翻身将安娜压在身下。  
火焰从他们上方喷薄而出，将周防的脸映得通红。周防双手各拿着一根喷火管，身后更是夸张地背着4灌燃料，大踏步走入产卵室，所过之出烈焰将幼虫焚烧殆尽。  
宗像爬了起来，将安娜抱在怀里，冲跟着周防一起过来的八田和镰本喊道：“快！上炸弹！毁掉女王！”  
八田和镰本对于捣毁虫族才巢穴经验丰富，他们有条不紊地将手持型火箭筒组装完毕，对着产卵室开始射击。宗像从衣服内侧拿出镇定剂扎到安娜手臂上：“忍着点，马上就会好的。”在一片爆炸声中向出口奔去。

两个小时后，安娜静静地躺在天玑号的医疗室内。  
镇定剂的功效还没过去，但是基本体检结果出来了：过量的信息素促使安娜提前进行了分化，初步检测显示这个小姑娘将成为一个Alpha。  
周防和宗像并肩站在安娜床边，宗像手里拿着检测结果：“果然还是中计了啊……幸好安娜没有大碍。”  
“啊。”周防的外套被火焰烧得不成样子。  
“虫子已经进化到这个程度了吗？”宗像喃喃自语，“他们的目的到底是什么？”  
“谁知道呢。”周防说，“没什么损失就好。”  
“阁下能不能认真一点！如果这些全都是虫族策划的，那么说明虫子的进化已经远超咱们的预计了。学城那边必须要跟进调整模型，开发新的武器，咱们也要研究新的战术，以应对之后可能的袭击。”宗像横了周防一眼，“要是最后在产卵室能拿到标本就好了。”  
“啊，有啊。”周防从口袋里掏出几个注射器，里面充斥着不同颜色的液体，“乳白的那个是母虫的，剩下的是那堆卵的。我猜到你会想要。”  
宗像楞了一秒，然后笑了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防和宗像回来了，十束做了一整晚噩梦，过去的阴影渐渐伸出爪牙，第二部分学城地图开启

十束多多良站在停机坪上，夜晚的风吹得周围的树木沙沙作响，间或有一两只黑色的鸟从他们头顶飞过。他左边站着国常路大觉，右边是三轮一言，在两个身材高大，站姿挺拔，面无表情的中老年男性之间，十束缩起肩膀，尽量降低自己的存在感。  
距离周防尊“越狱”已经过了快两周了，国常路的反应从刚得知消息时的震惊到发现宗像授意时的无奈，到现在的面无表情，十束觉得国常路已经利用这段时间充分想好了该如何处置周防。十束只能暗自祈祷可千万别上军事法庭，看在不论什么的份上，这次是宗像上将主动的！草薙站在不远处，带着几个陆军核心成员，十束和草薙中间还有两队医疗兵在待命，十束冒昧地猜测其中一队是为了给宗像检查身体，另一队为了把周防揍个半死后善后。  
天玑号白色的身影出现在天空，伴随着巨大的轰鸣声，像一只大鸟一般缓缓落下。舷梯被放了下来，几个人护着一辆医疗转运车先一步跑了出来。他们无视了所有人，直接去和其中一队待命的医疗兵会和，接着就上了救护车。然后走出来的是上将宗像礼司，他看上去和之前没什么问题，腰间悬着天狼星，稳步走向国常路和三轮。  
“抱歉我擅自离开，但是事出有因。具体情况我已经整理完毕，但是因为某些原因，我要求面对面向御前汇报。”宗像一双眼睛沉稳地盯着国常路，腰背挺得笔直。  
“好的，我很期待你的汇报。”国常路赞许地点点头，“不过如果不是很紧急的话，我个人认为宗像上将你应该先去休息。观测显示你们遭遇了雷暴，想必你一定很疲惫。我希望在明天上午听到汇报。”  
“好的，那么九点在您办公室旁边的小型会议室，可以吗？”宗像微笑着问，整个人看不出来半点疲态。  
“可以，我期待着您的汇报，宗像君。”国常路对这个后辈一向看重且信任。  
这个时候十束期待已久的人终于出现了。走在几名空军干部之后，周防尊披着宗像的蓝色长外套，一副没睡醒的样子，一只手摸着后脖颈，一头红色的头发张扬得耀眼。同样张扬得无法忽视的还有他的信息素，明显一副被好好安抚过的样子，里面还带着一点熟悉的有点苦涩的气味。国常路的脸一下子变得黑过锅底，三轮一贯温和的笑容变得更加耐人寻味，而站在他们中间的十束只希望自己的存在感低一点再低一点。  
“周防上将。”眼看着周防无视了所有人准备走去草薙身边，国常路终于忍不住开口，“关于越狱的事情，你有什么要说的吗？”  
“没有。”周防干脆地回答，并没停止走向草薙的脚步。  
“御前，关于周防上将越狱这件事，其实是事出紧急，我擅自强迫十束君不得不放人的，周防上将和十束少将都是在我强迫之下的受害者。”在事情变得棘手之前，宗像赶忙解释。  
十束感激地看着宗像。  
“啊，你没必要这么说，我也想去的。”周防停住脚步，懒洋洋地解释道。  
十束清楚地看到宗像的手不着痕迹地握紧天狼星，感觉下一秒就要冲过去暴打周防一顿。说实话，十束内心是支持他这么做的。  
“周防上将，你这样触犯了军法，我希望你能清楚地意识到这一点！”国常路虽然言语强硬，但是声音多多少少带了点无奈。  
“一起留到明天上午的会上再说吧。”周防打了个哈欠，“现在放我们去休息。”  
“我们？”国常路下意识地重复道，心里有点微妙的不安。  
“我和宗像，我们现在从从生理上和心理上都是一对。”周防说道，语气平淡得就好像在说我困了，或者今天天气一般一样，但是在场的Alpha们却都从这句话里感受到了浓浓的威胁的意思。这个男性Alpha在宣誓主权，迫不及待而且坚定不移，他随时准备迎接一切胆敢挑战他对他的Omega的占有的人，并将把他们撕成碎片。  
国常路将目光从周防身上转到宗像身上，宗像咬着牙，克制着自己拔刀的冲动。一瞬间国常路甚至想问宗像是否是自愿的，但他最后还是明智地忍住了这种极有可能被视为挑衅的行为。“你们都是成年人了。你们的私人关系，只要不影响到工作，都与我无关。“国常路选择了最不会刺激周防的一种回应方式，对他这种位高权重又强大优秀的Alpha来说，这基本算得上是退让了。  
“咳，宗像君，请问之后你有什么安排吗？”三轮适时地插进话来，缓和了有点微妙的气氛。  
宗像愣了一下：“没有的。请问有什么事情吗？”  
“太好了。”三轮永远是一副淡淡的开心的样子，看不出他到底是不是真心觉得“太好了”，“请随我去军医院做一次身体检查吧。本来只是为了应对您可能遭遇到的虫族的袭击，不过现在看来，这个安排恰到好处呢。”  
“那么拜托了。”宗像点头同意，“请稍等一下，我去向部下安排之后的行程。”他转身先去和秋山说了几句话，又去和伏见说了一句话，然后笔直地走向站在草薙旁边的周防尊，拿着未出鞘的天狼星上去就是一下，直接打到周防的胳膊上。十束离得有点远，他听不清两个人到底说了些什么，只看到自家的King不痛不痒地笑起来，像是在挑衅，然后在宗像在一起挥着天狼星抽他到时候挡下了那次攻击。宗像肉眼看见的脸红了，这可真是少见的事情，周防笑得更加张狂，而宗像蹙起秀眉，抿紧嘴唇。一旁的草薙不自在地将头扭向别处，十束太了解这个动作了，自家King和宗像上将到底说了什么让人忍不住想逃开的事情啊？  
“这就是年轻人啊。”三轮不禁感叹道，显然他也和十束一样隔岸观火看好戏。  
“唉……这就是命运吧。”国常路叹了口气，“三轮，你别忘了十年前的那场悲剧，到现在，那里都还是一片废墟。我们的损失可不仅仅是尼摩船长，那两个孩子……呵，我现在一把年纪了，再来一次我可受不了。”他的话里带着岁月特有的沧桑感，十束感觉这份沉重快要压垮这位老人家了。  
“放心吧，御前，周防君不是迦具都，宗像君也不是羽张君。他们不会重演悲剧的。”三轮宽慰道。  
“我担心的是，宗像是……”国常路说到一半收住话，宗像已经交涉完毕，带着一脸薄怒走回他们面前：“三轮大佐久等了。”  
“那么宗像君跟我来吧。”三轮笑眯眯地领着宗像离开。国常路目送他俩消失在夜色之中，也离开了。十束送了一口气，一溜烟跑回草薙和周防身边：“King，你可算是回来了，安娜和其他人呢？”  
“安娜出了点问题，好在身体状况已经稳定下来了。先回Homra吧，之后再去看她。”周防伸手招呼了一下，陆军的几个人就争先恐后地在他身边集合，“走了。”

十束做了一整晚的噩梦。他先是梦到了自己的死，安娜被关在巨大的鸟笼里，草薙一个人孤独地擦着吧台，周防被宗像上将杀死，最后一颗巨大的陨石从天而降，把一切都砸的粉碎。十束醒过来的时候感觉比入睡之前还要疲倦。  
真是糟糕的一晚。十束一边打着哈欠一边走到酒吧样子的公共休息室里，坐在吧台旁边。国常路和三轮的对话在他脑海里萦绕不散，十年前，悲剧，尼摩船长，迦具都，羽张……这些都是什么？十束算是半路出家决定参军的，之前他一直跟随不负责任的养父生活，对于很多事情都一知半解。  
“怎么了？”草薙贴心地端上咖啡和早饭，“看上去没休息好。”  
“草薙哥。”十束开口问道，“十年前，发生了什么吗？”  
“怎么突然想起问这个？”草薙毫不在意地说道，“要说十年前，大概就是那场对虫族的剿灭战吧。迦具都元帅战死，羽张上将战死，军方母舰鹦鹉螺号报废——所以现在咱们如果需要紧急撤离时，用的是玉衡战列舰。不过也是那场战役，咱们消灭了虫族的一个巨型巢穴，并且把它们将近灭族，并且将他们彻底从咱们的活动范围内赶了出去。虫族至今也只敢在咱们星系群的边缘地带骚扰。”  
“迦具都和羽张？”十束敏锐地捕捉到了两个耳熟的名字。  
“是啊。”草薙性质来了，端了杯咖啡坐到十束旁边，“迦具都玄示，前任元帅。真的魔鬼啊！你觉得宗像上将的训练已经够严格了吧？但是迦具都比他严格一百倍。当时我叔叔在附近的镇子上开酒吧，一到晚上就人满为患，客人们都在抱怨迦具都可怕呢！”他顿了顿，叹了口气，“不过迦具都也是真的强。当时和虫族的战争远比现在惨烈多了，迦具都愣是带着人类杀出了一条血路，把失去的星球一个一个夺了回来。他殉职之后，元帅的位置空了十年，一直是御前在代理。现在的三位，空军上将宗像礼司，海军上将比水流还有咱们大将，没有一个人有实力彻底压制另外两位成为元帅，但是当时，迦具都可是一枝独秀的。”  
“那……”十束还打算问下去，草薙的终端发出嗡鸣。草薙看了眼上面的内容：“赶快吃，安娜醒过来了！咱们快去军医院！”


	19. Chapter 19

与此同时，宗像礼司结束了自己的汇报。国常路翻看着整理好的文件，内心复杂。  
“虫族安排了奸细吗？是新品种的虫子？”国常路问道。  
“或者是有人和虫族勾结。”周防补充，“而且这个人位高权重，心思缜密，知道宗像是Omega，知道我被关起来，也知道安娜的超感应能力。”  
国常路放下文件：“这可是不得了的指控，周防上将。”  
“啊，不是你。你没必要用这种方法。”周防也意识到自己的话有些不妥，直白地解释道。  
“两个方向都先调查一下吧。”国常路说到，他看了一眼终端，“周防上将，你去一下军医院的观察室，栉名安娜小姐的情况有些复杂，需要监护人在场。”  
周防匆忙起身离开，走到门口想起什么突然回头：“哦，对，刚刚忘了说，我和宗像退出临时计划。”他也不等国常路回答，就直接离开了。  
“唉……反正你的知情同意书也没盖章……”国常路叹了口气，这位不讲礼貌又无拘无束的后辈有时候真让人头痛，“宗像君，你也要退出吗？”  
“是的。虽然有些阴差阳错，不过如您所见，我已经被永久标记了。这样的话，再去参加临时计划似乎有点不合适了。我个人对于临时计划的便利性还是持肯定态度的，参与的Alpha们水准也很高——从生理意义来说。给，这是我的申请书——”宗像将文件放在桌子上。  
知道真相的国常路心情复杂地手下申请书：“如果可能，我不希望你们在一起，如果同时失去你们两个，这个损失军方无法承受。”  
“是，我会注意的。”宗像低下头笑得温柔异常，“我们在一起的话，不可能出事的。”  
唉……年轻人陷入热恋都是同一个蠢样子，就算是一向老成持重的宗像君也不能幸免啊……国常路摇了摇头：“你去四层化验室找一下夜刀神狗朗君，你所带回来的虫子标本，有点问题。”  
“好的，我这就去。”宗像也起身离开了。  
国常路一个人坐在没有窗户的会议室里，布满皱褶的大手翻开宗像提上来的报告，里面的每一个字都唤起了他尘封十年的记忆。十年前，有过另一个人提交过类似的分析，而那一次，帝国失去太多才华横溢的年轻人……

宗像礼司一路上忍受着周围人的指指点点和议论。自己被标记这件事，似乎一夜之间在整个军营被引爆，这让宗像礼司颇为不爽。明明只是自己的私事，却被过分关注，这些人都太闲了吗？宗像礼司板着一张脸，和夜刀神狗朗君进行交接。  
“恭喜您成功被标记。”夜刀神狗朗首先表示了祝贺，然后在宗像爆发之前转换了话题，“虽然应该给您留出足够的时间来度过蜜月期，但是非常不幸，您送来的样本太过复杂，变异程度以军医院的水平不足以分析，经过讨论我们觉得还是送去学城比较保险。”隔壁传来一阵欢呼声，然后是叽叽喳喳的讨论声，夜刀神狗朗不好意思地看了宗像一眼，“抱歉，小白那群人正在组织一个投票，难免有些激动。”  
“小白？”宗像问道，“什么投票？”他隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
“就是那个！”夜刀神指着墙上的值班表中一个白头发的年轻人说，“伊佐那社，他是学城来的，也是他建议将样本送去学城的。护送任务已经确定由您来执行——事关重大我们不信任任何其他人，具体行程安排会在一周后通知您。样本现已存放在厄洛斯号，处于御前的保护之下，等到行程和人选全部确定后，将立刻启程。”他顿了顿，似乎在做着什么艰难的抉择，“那个投票，是，咳咳，”夜刀神清了清嗓子，“‘第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛’。”他说完后，立刻用手捂住脸，但泛红的脖子还是泄露了他的心思。  
“‘第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛’？是面对全军营的吗？”宗像饶有兴趣地问。夜刀神点了点头，不出声。  
“好吧，那我先预祝评选大赛成功咯。”宗像保持着完美的微笑，内心里反复提醒自己不能自毁形象。  
宗像一路都在思考着那个“第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛”，他内心里有了几个人选，军营里Omega虽然不多，但是至少也有几百个，其中真的有几个女性Omega甜美可人，在军中人气颇高。要是自己的话，投哪个呢？宗像突然停下脚步，前方迎面走来了一个Alpha，他没穿军装，而是穿了一身黑色长袍，胸前挂着一个十字架。宗像说不上为什么，面前这个人让他下意识地防备。  
“宗像礼司上将？”那个人停下脚步，温柔地笑了，“幸会，不过晚了些。”  
“请问您是？”宗像问道，随时做好了拔出天狼星的准备。  
“在下现在的名字是磐舟天鸡，是比水流上将之前的监护人，应邀来参与战时Alpha临时征用计划。不过我似乎来的晚了一些，本来需要我的那名Omega，已经幸运地被永久标记了。真是遗憾啊。”磐舟笑得迷离，似乎并不是真心感到遗憾。他们离得不远，宗像能嗅到这个男人身上陈旧的纸张和书籍的气味，就仿佛置身于图书馆里，宗像居然觉得意外的好闻。  
“宗像！”周防的声音伴随着他独特的信息素一起传来，接着他人也大踏步地走了过来，灼热的气息让整条走廊都仿佛置身于烈火之中。宗像迷惑地看着他，明明一个小时前分开的时候他还好好的呀？为什么突然生气了？

周防走到宗像身边，眯起眼睛看着磐舟：“你是谁？”  
磐舟笑了起来，在周防迅猛的信息素攻势下仍然不动如山，自己的纸张气味也并没有被点燃：“在下现在的名字是磐舟天鸡，是比水流上将之前的监护人。”磐舟一字一顿地说，语速很慢，“本来应邀来参与战时Alpha临时征用计划，但是我来的晚了一些，本来需要我的那名Omega被永久标记了。”他意味深长地看着周防，“很幸运啊，那名Alpha。”  
周防的脸黑得如同石墨：“幸运也是实力的一部分。”  
“哈，说的也是。”磐舟耸耸肩，“太过打扰两位也不太好，那么我先告辞了。”他转过身，不疾不徐地向前走去，在周防和宗像警戒的目光中走进了其中一个化验室。  
“那个人，真让人没来由的讨厌。”周防说到，伸手拉住宗像的手。  
“恐怕不是没来由。”宗像也是心事重重，“他的实力并不是你我单独一人可以轻易对付的，但是以前并没有听说过比水手下有这样一个人。现在突然冒出来，他，或者说比水，想要做什么？是你标记了我让他觉得有威胁了吗？”  
“谁知道。”周防用自己的信息素彻底包裹住宗像，将可能粘上的讨厌的纸张气味统统驱逐掉，“你跟我来一下，三轮说安娜需要你的帮助。”

在Alpha专科门诊的第三治疗室里，三轮一言笑眯眯地看着仪器上的数据：“好了，这下稳定了。”一旁的镰本激动地冲着走廊一侧方便探视用的玻璃窗竖了一个拇指。被排除在外的草薙，十束，八田和周防排成一排整齐地站在玻璃窗边，眼巴巴地看着里面，一齐点头。坐在安娜旁边的宗像礼司表情颇为复杂地看着开心的安娜。  
“礼司的气味，很好闻。”安娜微笑着说。  
“谢谢。”宗像嘴角抽搐着道谢。  
“不过里面还有一点点尊的气味哦。”安娜实事求是地说。  
“我知道，这个没办法避免。”宗像的嘴角抽搐得更厉害了。  
“混在一起更棒了！就好像，礼司变得更加完整了一样。”安娜的每句话都让宗像的笑容越发勉强，他甚至无法和安娜解释为什么。  
三轮一言走出治疗室，草薙立刻迎了上去：“三轮大佐，请问安娜到底怎么回事？”  
“是这样的。栉名小姐的病情比较特殊，她对于Alpha和Omega的信息素过敏，所以过分的刺激会让她变得疲倦。好在她对宗像上将的信息素没有表现出任何反应，而宗像上将刚好要去学城，作为医生我的建议是让栉名小姐也一起去，到了学城后由相关方面的专家提出解决方案。据我所知学城目前有很多这方面的专家，研究成果也很超前。“三轮解释道。  
“啊，可是为什么安娜只对宗像上将的信息素不过敏呢？”草薙问出了几个人的心声。  
“众所周知，Alpha和Omega会有类似匹配度这样的存在，例如临时计划中，通常情况下会选择匹配度在60%以上90%以下的Alpha和Omega进行配对，在保证成功率的同时降低受孕几率……”  
“宗像上将和安娜的匹配度子啊90%以上？”十束打断三轮的话问道。  
三轮的笑意加深：“恰恰相反，栉名小姐和宗像上将的匹配度罕见的为0。也就是说，在栉名小姐眼中，宗像上将不过是一个信息素气味浓郁的Beta，而宗像上将的信息素刚好可以帮助栉名小姐将其他信息素驱离周围，真是个伟大的巧合啊。”  
几个人看向被安娜缠着以至于笑容越发破碎的宗像，从Omega的角度而言，安娜简直是完全否定了宗像的存在意义啊……  
“不过这也没有太出人意料，毕竟宗像君和绝大多数Alpha的匹配度都低于30%。”三轮补充道，意有所指地看了一眼周防。  
“呵……好在他除了Omega以外，在其他方面也是出类拔萃的存在。”周防毕重言轻，脸上全是笑意。  
“唉，那不是说，宗像上将在绝大多数Alpha眼中都……”  
十束适时地踩了八田一脚，让八田把剩下半句“毫无性吸引力“咽回了肚子里。  
“没关系，他在我眼里魅力十足就够了。”周防倒是毫不在意。  
只能说情人眼里出西施啊……三轮在心里默默感叹道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能说情人眼里出西施……


	20. 间奏5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 御前送来了礼物

安娜之后的照顾会由全Beta的团队负责，并在之后同宗像一起飞往学城。确定了这些之后，草薙，十束和八田垂头丧气地站在探视窗外，里面的安娜冲他们微笑着挥挥手，然后继续和镰本聊天。宗像已经先一步离开，他走到门口的时候看到有个高个子的紫发护士正在逗一个小孩子，刚刚在楼上遇到的那个奇怪的磐舟站在他们旁边哈哈大笑。见到宗像在向这边看，那个紫发的护士抬起头向宗像抛了个媚眼，浓烈的香水百合的气味以他为中心扩散开来，整个空间都沉浸在馥郁的花香之中。宗像愣了一下，这个护士眉眼非常精致，笑起来勾魂摄魄，妩媚动人，他胸前的名牌上写着”御芍神紫，护士“的字样。宗像默默地记下了这个名字，决定要在“第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛”里给他投票。  
“你在磨蹭什么啊，宗像。”一只手从背后伸向宗像的脖颈，宗像下意识地躲了过去，那只手一横，落在了他肩上。周防尊叼着一根没点燃的烟，抿着嘴看着他，“赶快去照顾你羽翼下那群咯咯咯叫的小鸡仔啊。”  
“哦呀，阁下能说这么长的句子还真是让人惊讶呢。”宗像收回目光，轻轻一抖甩落周防的手，“您不回去您的地盘吗？”  
“我找你有点事。”周防跟着宗像走出军医院的大楼，从兜里摸出打火机将烟点燃。  
“少吸一点这些毒气您说不定还能多活几年。”宗像皱着眉说。周防早就听习惯了，依然故我。

宗像回到自己的办公室，一路上身后跟着的周防引来了不少围观。周防倒是大摇大摆，任由好奇的目光将他上上下下洗刷个遍。宗像坐在办公椅上听取报告，周防心安理得地窝在旁边的茶室，像一只酒足饭饱的慵懒狮子，任由宗像的亲信们以每半分钟一次的频率瞟他。  
“咳咳。”宗像轻咳了几声提醒自己的下属们注意形象，“现在开始汇报，不要在意某个大型可燃垃圾。”  
大型可燃垃圾……吗？那可是您自己的Alpha啊。好几个人都在内心里默默吐槽。而大型可燃垃圾则干脆地无视了自及的Omega对自己这种不合情理的评论，直接躺倒在榻榻米上伸懒腰，像极了一只毛茸茸的大猫。  
大猫脱下自己的外套叠成一个枕头，缩成一团听着被昵称为Scepter4拔刀队的10个人有条不紊地汇报情况。众人从08-5调查后续一直说到最近的各种流言蜚语，轮到最后一个人汇报的时候，已经快变成了完全的八卦交流大会。  
“……最后一件事，据说军医院正在举行最受欢迎的Omega评选呢！目前……呃。”道明寺安迪说到一半就明智地在淡岛的怒视中闭嘴了。  
“哦呀，这件事情我也有所耳闻。目前？”宗像和蔼地问道，一旁的周防竖起耳朵。  
“目前，呼声最高的是军医院的一名护士，叫做御芍神紫，信息素是香水百合气味的。”道明寺顶着淡岛锋利的目光说了下去。  
“室长。”淡岛上前一步，“如果有必要，我会组织全体空军成员为您投票。”  
“啧，绝对没有这个必要吧！”一旁的伏见小声吐槽道。  
“啊，如果有必要，我也可以组织陆军全体给你投票的，宗像，我还是有这个能力的。”周防躺在榻榻米上，肚皮朝上，转过头对着宗像的位置说道。  
“淡岛君，我觉得没有这个必要。”宗像果断无视了周防，“事实上，我本人也打算投票给御芍神紫，我和他曾有过一面之缘，他的确称得上是个绝代佳人。”  
“是吧是吧！我也觉得！”道明寺附和道，一旁的秋山忍不住戳了他一下。  
“啊，那么，我以个人的名义拜托大家，请投给御芍神君。”宗像礼司这么说道，“没有什么其他的事情的话，就散会吧。”  
众人行礼后鱼贯而出，房间里只剩下周防和宗像两个人。  
“看了这么久，阁下应该也有定论了吧。阁下属意谁作为同我一起送栉名小姐去学城？”宗像起身坐到榻榻米上，和周防隔了那么一小段，他的信息素若有若无地散发在空气里，一下一下地在周防心上撩拨着。  
周防坐了起来，伸脚去蹭宗像的膝盖：“你来定吧。”  
宗像向旁边挪了挪，躲开周防的脚：“那阁下来我这里，还赖着不走，是要做什么？”  
周防翻了个身，用手支着自己的头，笑吟吟地看着宗像不做声，焚烧后的那种香气缓慢以他为中心在房间内扩散。宗像叹了口气，他有一肚子的微词，但是一想到一周之后自己就要飞去学城，手还是自觉地开始解制服最顶端的扣子。

蓝色的制服被脱下来，整齐地叠好放在一边，宗像扬着头，一只手去将眼镜拿下来，另一只手单手解领巾。周防轻手轻脚地站了起来，从背后靠近宗像，卡着宗像解完的一瞬间伸手过去抢过领巾，趁着宗像刚摘下眼镜的一瞬间，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“等一下！”宗像反手去抓周防的手腕。周防手一翻卸下了宗像的力道，接着利落地在宗像脑后打了一个死结。宗像眼前一片漆黑，他下意识地去扯蒙眼布，手腕却被周防抓住。  
“你信我吗？宗像。”周防问。  
宗像的手放松下来，他用行动作出回答。  
周防笑了。他抓着宗像的手放在宗像的裆部，用近乎诱哄的语调说：“来，自己做给我看。”  
宗像踩了一脚周防，伸手摸到自己的腰间，犹豫了一下，然后利落地解开皮带，刺啦一声拉下拉链。周防伸手开始解宗像衬衫的扣子，下身抵上宗像的臀部，灼热的硬挺让宗像手头一顿。  
“继续啊，你和它又不陌生。”周防凑到宗像耳边问，气息喷吐在宗像耳朵上有点痒。  
“您不说话没人把您当哑巴！”宗像咬牙切齿地说，从耳朵尖一直红到脖颈。  
周防笑了，下身刻意地向前顶了一下。宗像狠踩了一下周防的脚，握住他自己的那一根，开始轻柔地撸动起来。  
周防拨动着宗像胸前的两点红缨，它们随着主人的情动而逐渐变得硬挺敏感，让周防爱不释手。“来，腿张开点。”周防说道。  
宗像松开一直踩着周防的脚。腰带随着裤子滑落，磕在榻榻米上发出哒的一声轻响。眼睛被蒙住，其他的感官变得异常敏锐，耳边是周防的呼吸声，空气里是周防信息素的气味，后背和臀部感受着周防的热度，宗像口干舌燥，仿佛自己被烤干了一样。  
“宗像，你那里湿了。”周防的手指一路向下，食指探进了了后庭的入口，四处按压着开拓。汁水流了出来，浸湿了他的手，空气中弥漫着属于宗像的气息，不像一般Omega那样是花香或者果香，甚至完全称不上甜美，但是周防该死地为这种气味着迷。  
Omega的后穴本就适合交合，周防过不多时就加入了第二根手指。宗像早在不知道什么时候就已经停下了手中的动作，即使是男性，对于Omega而言，后面所能赋予的欢乐比前面要多得多，在周防的连连进攻下，他连站立都变得苦难。周防又加了一根手指，三根手指在宗像的后穴来来回回，时不时在宗像敏感的那一点上按一下。宗像在周防的几番按压之下终于支持不住，腿一软跪倒在地，周防顺势抽出手指，早已膨胀到快要爆炸的下身直捣黄龙。  
“啊……”宗像长长地叫出声来，他渴望着这一刻，渴望着和周防融为一体。而周防同样如此，他低吼着，一下又一下将自己撞入宗像体内，每一下都顶到最深处。宗像止不住地呻吟起来，声音高高低低宛转悠扬。周防倾下身去，在宗像洁白的背上烙下一个又一个嗫吻，如同一朵又一朵梅花在雪原上绽放。他的下身不断耸动，背入的姿势让他进到宗像的最深处，每一次抽插都带得宗像发出变了调的尖叫。  
“太……太深了……啊……”宗像感到自己被完全打开，前面被顶得射了出来，弄脏了茶室的地面，但宗像已然顾不得这些。周防还在一个劲地向前顶，手还不老实地在自己身上乱摸，即使是背对着他，宗像也能猜想到那双金色的眸子闪着危险又炙热的光。周防探头去亲宗像的嘴角，宗像的头发被汗水润湿，一缕一缕捶了下来，津液顺着他的嘴角不受控地流下来，又被周防尽数舔去。周防满意地眯起眼睛，像一只餍足的大猫，紧紧抱着他的猎物，一点也不放。  
门口突然传来了敲门声。宗像与周防下意识地绷紧肌肉，两人双双射了出来。这场性爱多少有点虎头蛇尾，但是两个人没心思管这些。宗像深呼吸了几次，用沙哑的声音故作镇定地问道：“是谁？”  
“我奉御前的命令，来给宗像上将送礼物。”门外的声音端正严谨。  
“礼物？”宗像问道。  
“是，御前为了庆祝宗像上将被标记，特地准备了礼物。”门外的兔子说道，“是一本书。”  
“啊，请放在门外的地板上就好，我一会出去拿。现在有些不方便。”宗像拨开周防蠢蠢欲动的手，横了他一眼，“可以问一下书名吗？”  
“好的，那么我放在门外了。”兔子回答，“书名是，”他清了清嗓子，“《你的男友是个混蛋》。”  
周防和宗像的表情一瞬间同时变得十分精彩。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防意外地了解他的伴侣，宗像是个拔吊无情的人，安娜帮了大忙

宗像以最快的速度将自己收拾到无伤大雅，又替周防整理的一些衣服，后者倒是只把裤子脱了一半，总体还算体面。做好准备后，宗像小心翼翼地将门打开了一道缝，兔子还尽职尽责地站在门外，地上放着一本看上去还挺厚的书，书的封面特别恶俗。可能是房间里的气味着实过于浓烈，兔子下意识地后退了半步，接着迅速地蹲下身拿起书放到宗像说理，随后立刻行礼转身走人，干净利落地一气呵成。  
都赖周防尊！宗像红着脸关上门，将书放在自己办公桌上。周防尊居然顺手拿起了宗像的蓝色外套，正抱在怀里。他根本没管自己的裤子，那根刚刚还在宗像体内耸动的玩意就这么光明正大地垂着，好像还有点意犹未尽。宗像脸上的表情一定透露了什么，周防的表情立刻变得警惕起来：“你可不能爽过之后翻脸不认人啊。”  
这家伙在莫名其妙的地方意外地了解我。宗像强忍着翻白眼的冲动：“阁下赶快收拾好自己回去吧，我还有事情要做。”  
“什么事情？”周防低头嗅了嗅自己怀里衣服的气味，衣服上沾染着他的Omega的气味，而气味的主人正面色不善地盯着自己。看来想要再来一局的念头没戏了，周防尊只好慢斯条理地整理好下半身的衣物。  
“军事机密，无可奉告。”宗像板着脸开始赶人。  
“唉，拔吊无情啊，宗像。”周防抱怨着，被宗像推出房间。  
门碰的一声被关上，宗像靠在门后，唾弃着自己居然立场不坚定到和周防在办公室做。

周防带着一身的味招摇过市，引得军营里的人纷纷侧目。一半人在心里唾弃周防这么不讲究，扰民不自知，一半人暗暗羡慕周防能找到一个相处和谐的伴侣，还有少部分人惊讶于那个宗像礼司居然同意大白天的做这种事。周防尊目不斜视，从容地走回自己的大本营。  
草薙和十束早已经等在Homra，周防走进去，顺手关上门。门内的气氛一下变得少有的严肃，周防坐到沙发上，看着吧台内侧的草薙和坐在高脚凳上的十束：“有什么进展吗？”  
许多人都以为以周防尊为首的陆军是一味蛮干但是战力高强的队伍，这个认知对了一半。他们的确战力高强，但是他们的情报网也不输另外两边。他们从不低调，但他们用高调炫耀自己的战力来掩盖他们缜密的战术思考和广泛的情报网，正如他们的大将周防尊用力量上的强势来掩盖他极其出色的战术意识和聪明灵活的大脑一样。  
“关于那位磐舟天鸡，遗憾的是，什么有价值的资料都没有，他的履历清白得好像是两天前才刚刚做出来的一样呢。”十束摊了摊手，“但是，我找到了这个。”他将一个信封向周防扔过去，周防接住，打开了信封，里面是一张泛黄的合照。“靠近中间的那个，高个子短发的青年男子，就是被那个长头发的穿着和宗像先生差不多的制服的那个人泼水的那个，他叫凤圣梧，是前任海军上将，在迦具都事件时失去了几乎全部精锐下属，内疚之下辞职，从此渺无音讯。即使从清爽的直发变成了现在的大波浪，也可以看出这两个人外貌极为相似，如果不是双胞胎兄弟，那就应该是一个人。”十束补充道。  
“凤圣梧……”周防重复道，“关于这个人的资料呢？”  
“抱歉，那些是最高机密，我们是没有权限看的。”十束遗憾地说。  
“那么学城之旅呢？”周防转向草薙。  
“一周后出发，人员由宗像上将决定，除了他本人外还有2名随从人员，航线是既定的，学城那边旅行者号会自动行驶到学城，一路上不会有危险。”草薙回答，“旅行者号是之前学城送他们的人来的时候派出来的宇宙飞船，现在回去正合适。”  
“他们派来的是谁？”周防问到。  
“伊佐那社。”草薙回答，脸色些微有点凝重，“那个人在军医院当护士，兼职化验员，看着是个天真又活泼年轻人，但是私下里也有人说他有时候会看着很阴沉或者疯癫，就好像有双重人格一样。”  
“是那个组织‘第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛’的伊佐那社吗？”周防确认道。  
“是的。”草薙的表情非常复杂，“连尊你都听说了这个评比啊……看来这次声势浩大。怎么样，尊，要投给宗像上将吗？”  
“那是当然的啊。”提到宗像，周防的表情变得柔和起来，“你们呢？”  
“啊……如果需要的话，我可以组织全体陆军投票给宗像上将。”草薙说出这句话的时候面部表情非常复杂，“我本人倒是无所谓。”  
“啊，他手下那个大胸beta女也提出了组织空军全部投他，不过他拒绝了。他自己都打算投票给军医院的一个紫头发的护士。”  
“御芍神紫吗？他好像在军队里很有人气呢。不过我对他倒是没什么感觉。”草薙评论道，“他是三轮一言大佐的关门弟子之一，之前有传闻说他和三轮大佐闹翻了。不知道为什么，我还有点戒备他。”  
周防将目光重新投向那张照片：“我有不好的预感，不论是这个磐舟天鸡，还是宗像的学城之旅，伊还是那两个军医院的护士，总觉得08-5的事情只是个开始。”  
草薙和十束对视了一眼，周防的预感，从来没有出过错。

时间一闪而过，宗像在做最后的准备工作。安娜的情况一切良好，对即将到来的长途旅行接受度很高，唯一的麻烦是，周防底下那些人在听说这件事后，源源不断地往旅行者号上运送一切安娜可能需要的物品，光是玩具就占满了一个舱，其中有很多还是新买的。这些物品被检视的伏见毫不留情地退了回去，似乎伏见为此又和八田打了一架。宗像每天都抽出时间去和栉名安娜培养感情，以至于他们的旅程不会出现尴尬的场面。小姑娘对他倒是很亲近，但是一想到自己在她眼里就是个味道重一点的Beta，宗像总是觉得怪怪的。不是说他对安娜有什么非分之想，但是这种被否定的感觉也不怎么好。  
“礼司，我觉得你最好去看一下小黑。”在宗像准备结束今天的例行探望时，安娜突然拉住他的衣角，严肃地说。  
安娜有着不可思议的探知能力，甚至接近于未卜先知，宗像不敢大意：“小黑是？”  
“小黑就是小黑啊。”安娜理所应当地说道，“就是那个扎着马尾辫的男孩子，看着非常文静的那个。”  
夜刀神狗朗吗？宗像心里有了计较。  
宗像绕道去了夜刀神的办公室，刚走到门外就听到里面吵吵嚷嚷的。  
“到底怎么办啊！虽然说是要全部公布，但是这个也太……”这个似乎是那个伊佐那的声音。  
“都说了不让你搞这些，你就是不停，这下好了。”这个是夜刀神的声音。  
“呐呐，那个宗像上将，好相处吗？”  
“不是这个问题吧！”  
“不是这个问题吗？”  
“不是这个问题！”  
“不是这个问题呀……”  
似乎是什么很难解决的问题。宗像果断地推门而入：“我个人认为自己还是很好相处的，有什么问题吗？”  
夜刀神和伊佐那都吓了一跳，伊佐那是真真正正地跳了起来。  
“啊，那个，是这样……”伊佐那刚落地就手忙脚乱地收拾桌子上的表格，结果越弄越乱。越过伊佐那的头顶，宗像清清楚楚地看到表格是“我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛”的票数统计，自己的名字在最后一行，后面清清楚楚地写着只有一票。倒数第二看上去像是个女性，票数是宗像的整整80倍，而第一名御芍神紫的票数更是五位数。说实话，这种结果，还不如不上榜吧……只有一票比毫无姓名尴尬多了。  
宗像的嘴角抽动了一下：“我可以知道这一票是哪位我的爱慕者投的吗？”  
“您只有一位爱慕者啊。”伊佐那条件反射地说，夜刀神试图捂住他的嘴，但是显然晚了一步。  
说的好有道理啊，伊佐那君……宗像礼司深吸了一口气：“我可以提一个不情之请吗？”  
“您请讲。”夜刀神抢先开口，生怕伊佐那再口无遮拦。  
“可以把我的票数抹去吗？就当是统计失误这类的？”宗像脸上堆着笑容，但是夜刀神和伊佐那都敏锐地感受到了寒意。  
“当，当然可以。统计票数太多，难免有遗失嘛，啊哈哈哈。”伊佐那立刻答应下来。  
“那么拜托了。”宗像欠了欠身，离开房间。  
得好好感谢安娜啊，她的提醒让自己免于成为军营的笑柄。宗像暗暗地想。顺便要好好教训一下安娜的养父。宗像握紧手里的佩剑天狼星，能干出这种事的只有那头蠢狮子！真该暴打他一顿让他尝尝苦头！


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一名Alpha获得了“第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛”的冠军，国常路觉得自己老得越来越快

“第一届我最喜欢的Omega评选大赛”的结果公布大会的时间刚好在宗像搭上探索者前一个半小时。虽然有些遗憾，但是宗像还是选择不去参加这场盛会。为了容纳最多的人，他们特地选在了军礼堂，从那里到旅行者号所在的停机坪需要半个小时，时间未免有些尴尬。  
礼堂里座无虚席，周防到的很晚，他快步赶到了十束事先占好的位置，坐在十束和草薙中间，目光飞快地扫过礼堂里的所有人。宗像不在。  
“宗像上将应该和安娜一起在旅行者号上了。”十束低声说。  
“他的那几个亲信都在。”周防看向海军集结的方向，以淡岛为首，其余8个人整整齐齐地坐在第一排，伏见按照惯例缺席。  
“选中的人员是弁财酉次郎和加茂刘芳，就是淡岛小姐向右数第二个和第三个。”另一侧的草薙说道，“都是Beta，加茂自己也有孩子，在离婚的前妻那里，弁财的性格很靠谱，也有其温柔的一面，这两个人会和安娜相处良好的——至少宗像上将这样认为。”  
“啊。”周防似是而非地应了一声。他的目光缩到中间偏后的位置，那里是轮椅席，此刻海军上将比水流正在那里。他身边坐着御芍神紫和磐舟天鸡，还有一个小男孩。比水流注意到了周防的目光，冲他点头致意。周防点头回礼，然后收回了目光。  
原本喧闹的会场突然安静下来，就好像一直无声的大手捏住了这群人的声带。国常路无声地推门而入，身后跟着永远一脸和煦笑容的三轮大佐，还有一众兔子。国常路和三轮坐到了第一排正中的位置，兔子们有序地站到各个警戒位置。站在台上的伊佐那社看上去更加紧张了，整个人抖了一下:“不，不然还是请中，啊国常路先生您来……”  
“不必了，继续吧。”国常路的表情介于便秘和沉痛哀悼之间，“我投了弃权票，只是好奇结果，以及这件事如何收场。”  
伊佐那社硬着头皮开始宣布票数，按照他们的原计划，每宣布一个人，头顶的聚光灯就照向那个人。气氛很快被炒热，伴随着人名被一个一个喊出，场内时不时响起阵阵欢呼声。十束拿到了第十七名，他稍微有些意外，但是迅速地被周围的欢呼声淹没。周防从半途就睡着了，此时被吵醒，看着前面屏幕上的排行，低声问身边的草薙：“怎么还没有宗像？”  
“宗像……上将？“草薙反应了好一会才明白周防问的是什么，一阵不祥的预感浮上草薙的心头。  
“不是说他的信息素不是一般受欢迎的那一类吗？”周防像是在自言自语。  
“呃，可能没人投他吧……草薙一滴冷汗流了下来。  
“我投了他，他至少有一票。”周防笃定地说。  
此时周围突然爆发出一阵欢呼声，比之前的任何一次都高。御芍神紫毫无悬念地拿到了第一，有将近三分之一的人都投票给了他。当他一步一步穿过众人走向台上，准备从伊佐那社手中接过象征人气第一的桂冠时，周围掌声雷动。所有人都为他的获胜而由衷的喝彩，他的美几乎征服了全场。但是细心的人足以发现，和他坐在一起的几个人都不约而同地移开了目光，那个小男孩甚至还试图逃跑，被旁边的磐舟天鸡一手抓住脖子。  
“等……唔——”草薙眼疾手快，在周防准备说任何话之前捂住了他的嘴。宗像上将永远不会知道我在这一刻挽救了他的名誉，但这无所谓，我只是做了一个有良知的人应该做的。草薙在心里默默地对自己说。  
“等一下！”  
草薙一瞬间还以为是自己没捂住周防，他紧张地确认一番后发现，说话的人是坐在最前排的国常路。  
“啊，那个，有什么问题吗？”伊佐那也吓了一跳，“我，我保证整个投票过程公平公正公开……”  
国常路旁边的三轮一言叹了口气：“紫，你自己说吧。”  
“人家正准备说呢~”御芍神紫迈着轻盈的步伐走上舞台，从伊佐那手中拿过话筒，“首先，我要感谢所有投票给我的人，谢谢你们！没有你们的支持，我不会站在这里！”他清了清嗓子，“但是很可惜，我并不是Omega，而是Alpha哦。”台下顿时哀嚎遍野，御芍神紫无视了底下的骚动，继续说道，“我一直认为，美，是不分性别的！将Omega单独拿出来进行品评，是对其他两个性别的歧视！我就有这这样的自信，不论是哪个性别，我都是最美的！我从一开始就知道我的人气非常高，但是我故意没有告诉主办方我的真实性别，就是为了此刻，站在这里，和大家说：”他深吸了一口气，提高声音，“请不要再拘泥于自己的性别的，不论你是男是女，是Alpha，Beta还是Omega，你都有追求美的权力！美，不分性别！”  
底下的哀嚎和骚动并没有因为这番慷慨激昂的演讲而有所平静。绝大部分人都为自己暗恋的美人和自己同一性别而崩溃，包括以淡岛为首的一众空军成员——看来他们真的听从宗像的建议投票给了御芍神紫。与众不同的是，海军上将比水流和他身后的磐舟天鸡默默鼓起了掌，而其他海军成员都和他们身边的小男孩一样，捂着脸想让自己从没出现在这个会场里。  
“我居然觉得他说的还有点对。King，你觉得呢？”十束转头问周防，“King？”  
草薙也转过头，本应该好端端地坐在他们中间的周防不知什么时候消失不见了。

周防心慌得厉害。他的直觉从来没错过，但这种直觉并不像安娜的洞察能力一样能准确地说明是哪里出了问题，周防只能赌一把。他一路奔跑着冲向宗像和安娜所在的旅行者号，不安感越发浓重。  
旅行者号还停在停机坪上，弁财酉次郎正在做最后的准备。宗像和安娜显然已经在里面了。看到周防尊出现弁财明显愣了一下，周防果断出手，利用这一瞬间的犹豫直接一拳揍向弁财。  
没击中！  
一个人影抓着“弁财”后退了一步，他似乎早有准备，三步两步跨上了旁边停着的一辆小车，二人绝尘而去。宗像礼司从船舱跳出来，一边向前跑一边剧烈地咳嗽，眼镜也不知所踪。他身上带着一点火药的味道，就好像刚刚放完烟花一样。  
“拦住他们！”宗像嗅到周防的味道，冲着气味源头的方向喊道。  
“没拦住。怎么回事？“周防蓦然安心下来。  
“有人，咳咳，冒充弁财和，咳，加茂！“宗像停了下来，一边咳嗽着一边摸出自己的备用眼镜戴上，”我发现有点，咳，不对劲，咳咳咳咳咳，那个人就扔，咳，咳咳，出烟雾弹，并且试图，咳，绑架，栉名小姐。“  
“没成功？”  
“那是，咳咳，自然。”宗像深呼吸了几次，总算止住了咳嗽，“礼堂那边怎么了？为什么弁财和加茂没有按时到？”  
“啊，你看上的那个Omega，御芍神紫，是个Alpha。场面一片混乱。”周防简单地说，“马上就要起飞了吧？我和你一起去。”说完他也不等宗像同意，直接登上了旅行者号。  
“等等，现在已经确定了军营并不安全，现在您应该留在这里，防止意外发生。没必要咱们两个都离开！”宗像追了过去，“再说，您离开，陆军怎么办？草薙君和十束君会很烦恼的吧！”  
“他们已经习惯了没有我的生活。”周防理所应当地说，“我去联系一下国常路老头。”  
“真是心疼草薙君和十束君呢……”宗像无奈地低声说，将权限过渡给周防。

国常路在一片喧哗中接通了周防的通讯，一旁的三轮一言看到这位喜怒不形于色的大人物一下子黑了脸。  
“反正我说什么都已经晚了对吧，周防尊。”国常路叹了口气，自从宗像的适配对象结果出来以后，他叹气的次数就直线上升，“旅行者号已经起飞了，让你回来也无能为力。”他环顾四周，礼堂还沉浸在刚刚的爆炸性新闻里，但是Scepter4的两个人已经起身离开了，估计再有二十分钟，他们才能得知这个噩耗，“你还有什么要我代为转达的吗？是的，对谁都可以。”对方说了几句话，国常路的表情更加复杂了，“我明白了，我会代为转达的。祝你们好运。”他中断了通讯。  
“怎么了？”三轮问道。  
“周防那小子擅自跟着宗像跑了。”国常路又叹了口气，“军营里有奸细，学城未必没有，他跟着去，倒是稳妥一些。这边好歹有你我罩着，出不了大纰漏。”  
三轮点点头：”在预料之中，狐狸总会露出尾巴的。”  
“还有一件事……”国常路第三次叹气，短短一分钟内，让他叹气三次，这可是极其罕见的事情。  
“怎么？”三轮善解人意地问，他和国常路是几十年的老朋友了，这位老友的性格他比谁都清楚。  
“伊佐那！”国常路提高声音，盖过场内的窃窃私语，“我接到周防上将举报，说你这次投票有舞弊现象，我决定，从今天开始，类似的活动不许再举办，不然关3周紧闭，外加打扫厕所一整年！”  
没说出他投的是谁，是我最后的仁慈了，宗像君……国常路在内心默默地补充道。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防和宗像到达学城，感觉他们被学城嫌弃了，他们活该

如果说这次意外有谁最高兴，那一定是栉名安娜了。她每天早上醒来的第一件事，就是去隔离室，透过玻璃向里面的周防尊道早安，然后去厨房拿两份自动烹饪机煮好的早餐，一份自己留着，一份通过特制的喂食口送给关在里面的周防尊。“很有趣，像是投喂猛兽一样！”安娜兴奋地对宗像说。  
国常路之后用小型无人机给旅行者号送了一些周防尊专供的补给，包括一些Alpha信息素抑制剂，他给周防的标记礼物，还有草薙极其严肃地要求转达的某个小包裹。周防把Alpha抑制剂和国常路的礼物扔到了房间角落，闷闷不乐地看完了草薙包裹里的东西，继续享受被迫关禁闭的旅行过程。宗像原本有些担心安娜会不适应星际旅行，但是他低估了安娜的乖巧程度和自娱自乐地能力。每天一次的通讯联络时间变成了安娜的“猛兽观察日记交流会”，她和通讯器另一边的十束交流得有声有色。  
旅行的时间显得格外短暂，一行三人很顺利地到达了学城。他们兵分两路，宗像先拿着介绍信将安娜送去了交给了来接她的研究员，又将虫族样本亲自送去指定实验室，周防则在接待人员的带领下来到为他们准备的房间。  
房间不大,看来上将的身份并没能给宗像和周防带来额外的优待。周防把行李随意地安置在房间里，抬头看了一眼窗帘杆旁边闪烁的红点，然后毫不在意地坐到双人沙发上，顺手打开了国常路的礼物。  
宗像一回来就看到有两本书放在了书桌最显眼的地方，底下那本是自己得到的礼物《你的男友是个混蛋》，至于上面那本《挽救婚姻的101条指南》，是谁的礼物不言而喻。  
“看来御前对您的评价不怎么高啊。”宗像扫了一眼窗帘杆的边缘，和周防交换了一个眼神。  
“啊。”周防含糊地回答，“安娜怎么样？”  
“交给这边的研究员了，如果我没记错的话，名字是御槌高志。看上去是一个经验丰富的医生，”宗像停顿了一下，“我觉得我们完全可以放心。”  
周防明白了宗像的意思，他无声地笑了：“我饿了，咱们出去找点东西吃吧。”  
“哦呀，阁下真是难伺候。”宗像假装抱怨着，和周防一起离开了房间。

两个人在一片沉默中走到了学城中央的步行街。学城坐落于母舰“夜莺号”上，本身算得上是一座人造的星球。夜莺号沿着一定的轨迹运行，穿梭于星际之间，吸收宇宙射线的能量，来为学城提供能源。从某种意义上来说，学城是一个独立的存在，夜莺号名义上由舰长管理，其实是一个高度自治的城市，城中的一切都由这里的居民在网络上投票解决。这里的人来自各个星球，有些人只是来这里学习个几年，然后去往其他的地方，有些人则留下，在这里进行研究。学城本身会为研究员提供最基本的研究经费支持，但是这笔经费往往不足以支撑研究的花销，大多数研究员会有自己活得经费的渠道，有一些不那么合法。于是，这座本来该是至高无上的知识的乌托邦的地方，背地里也充斥着很多肮脏的见不得人的交易。  
学城大概有两类区域和一条街，两类区域是研究区和居住区，前者的空间都宽广怡人，给那些研究着提供了非常优秀的实验室，后者则逼仄紧迫，像一个个蜂巢，尽可能在有限的空间里塞下更多的人。周防和宗像被安排到了居住区的边缘，离学城的唯一一条街非常近。那条街是一条很长的步行街，位于夜莺号的正中央，将夜莺号分割成两半。步行街上有各种各样的商铺，酒吧，餐厅什么的，所有放松的活动应有尽有。周防和宗像走在步行街上，一面看着周围琳琅满目的商铺，一面小声交谈。  
“所以，你觉得会是谁？”宗像没有说的太清楚，但是他们都明白他指的是安装在窗帘杆上的小型监控装置。  
“说不好。”周防跟在宗像身后半步的位置，肆无忌惮地散发着信息素。在旅行者号上的时候，因为有安娜在，周防都谨慎地收敛着。  
“感觉咱们的一举一动都被监视着。”宗像叹了口气，“所以说您根本不该来。”  
“你就非要在这种时候还埋怨我吗？”周防反问道。  
“算了……”宗像摇摇头。学城和军营所在的行星有时差，此时自己麾下的Scepter4还在沉睡，不论发生了什么事，宗像也无法立刻知道。  
“既然无法掌控，不如放开心思休息片刻如何？反正，事情不会这么快就结束。”周防揽过宗像腰，带着他走进旁边的餐厅内。

周防的选择不错，这是一家高档餐厅，室内被布置得很高雅，四周悬挂着精美的挂毯，餐桌上铺着长长的垂到地面上的白色桌布。穿着燕尾服的侍者一脸凝重地将两个人引到最最不引人注目的角落的位置，面无表情地给他们呈上菜单。宗像和周防面对面坐着，和这里其他穿着正式的客人们格格不入。  
周防打开那本厚得惊人的菜单，正准备一页一页地翻看，突然觉得自己的小腿被什么碰到了。他抬头看了一眼宗像，对方正低头认真地研读菜单，脸上的表情就好像再看下属的汇报一样。  
是巧合吧。周防迅速地决定好了自己吃什么，又等了一会宗像，然后用眼神示意侍者过来点单。前菜很快同佐餐酒一起被端了上来。周防刚拿起叉子，那触感又来了，一个柔软的带着温度的东西在他的小腿上来回磨蹭，甚至还得寸进尺探入他的两腿之间，轻轻地摩擦他的腿肚子。周防抬起头，宗像一副专心致志品尝前菜的样子，不过脸上的表情似笑非笑。  
“阁下这么看我，是自己点的菜不好吃吗？”宗像飞快地收回了在餐桌下兴风作乱的脚，一脸无辜地抬头问道，桌子下兴风作乱的那只脚也飞速地撤了回去。  
“呵。”周防低低地笑了一声，收回目光。平心而论，盘子里的菜的确美味，不论是之前还是后来到军营里，周防从没吃到过这么精致的食物，但周防的心思已经完全不在食物上了。他一边慢慢地咀嚼，一边留心对面的动作。一个好的猎人是懂得等待的，而周防显然深谙此道。  
宗像没有再继续骚扰周防，他敛目凝神，全心全意地沉浸在食物的美味中。第一道前菜过后，侍者收了盘子，给他们上了第二道前菜，佐餐酒也换成了更为甜美的口味。周防皱着眉将酒杯推开。  
“怎么？阁下不喜欢果酒吗？”宗像饶有兴趣地问。  
周防不着痕迹地将自己的腿向前伸了一点：“这根本不算酒，太甜了。”  
“阁下的品位真是让人不知道该说什么好呢。这可是有名的草莓酒，应该价格不菲。”宗像笑眯眯地举杯，然后抿了一口。  
“你什么时候开始用金钱来衡量价值了？宗像。”周防吃掉了盘子里腌制得恰到好处的牛肉，“我只喜欢烈酒。”  
“是阁下的风格。”宗像一边啜饮着粉红色的草莓酒，酒液给他的嘴唇镀上了一层绚丽诱人的暖色。他看似岿然不动，脚下却不老实地再一次向前伸去，脚趾间轻轻地点着周防的脚踝，继而顺着他的小腿向上攀爬。  
周防假装毫无反应，任由宗像的脚趾在他腿上肆意妄为。就在侍者走进准备替他们上第三道菜时，周防蓦然合拢双腿，将宗像的脚踝夹在两腿之间。宗像的瞳孔一瞬间放大，他立刻低下头，借着合拢刀叉的动作掩饰自己的失态。周防用手撑着下巴，腿上暗暗用力不让宗像逃脱。第三道菜已经被呈上了，宗像抬头大方地看着周防：“您不打算开动吗？我记得您说过您饿了。”  
“是啊，我饿得受不了呢。”周防低下身体，一只手伸下去抓住了宗像的脚踝。宗像虽然力量不弱，但他的身材却是书生类型，纤细修长，没什么肌肉感。周防一只手足可以握住宗像的脚踝，手指在他的脚背上划来划去。宗像皱着眉，努力不让自己因为脚背上微痒的触感笑出来。  
“你怎么不继续吃了呢？是自己点的菜不好吃吗？”周防用同样的话回击宗像。  
“怎么会？我觉得这不过是开胃菜呢。”宗像扬起下巴，高傲地说。  
“太巧了，我也觉得这道开胃菜刚刚好。”周防灵活地用左手握着叉子吃饭，右手搔弄这宗像的脚心。一旁的侍者用不赞同的目光看着周防，然后走过去和领班耳语了几句。  
“阁下给我收敛一点！”宗像压低声音说，“我可不想因为引起骚乱而被赶出去，这家店相当不错呢。”  
“呵，先放过你。”周防松开了手，宗像立刻将脚撤了回来。  
就在他们坐直的下一秒，领班走了过来在这两个人旁边喷起了空气清新剂，两个人身上蠢蠢欲动的信息素瞬间被压了下去，周围旖旎的气氛也同时烟消云散。“我们的食物含有淡淡的香气，为了您和其他客人能完整地享用厨师精心烹饪的食品，请尽量收敛一下。”这位年长的Alpha领班雪白的眉毛下眼神严厉，“以及如果你们需要，隔壁的三层有一家不错的旅馆。”  
“对不起。”宗像面红耳赤地低头道歉，周防耸了耸肩。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周防和宗像到达学城，感觉他们被学城嫌弃了，他们活该

如果说这次意外有谁最高兴，那一定是栉名安娜了。她每天早上醒来的第一件事，就是去隔离室，透过玻璃向里面的周防尊道早安，然后去厨房拿两份自动烹饪机煮好的早餐，一份自己留着，一份通过特制的喂食口送给关在里面的周防尊。“很有趣，像是投喂猛兽一样！”安娜兴奋地对宗像说。  
国常路之后用小型无人机给旅行者号送了一些周防尊专供的补给，包括一些Alpha信息素抑制剂，他给周防的标记礼物，还有草薙极其严肃地要求转达的某个小包裹。周防把Alpha抑制剂和国常路的礼物扔到了房间角落，闷闷不乐地看完了草薙包裹里的东西，继续享受被迫关禁闭的旅行过程。宗像原本有些担心安娜会不适应星际旅行，但是他低估了安娜的乖巧程度和自娱自乐地能力。每天一次的通讯联络时间变成了安娜的“猛兽观察日记交流会”，她和通讯器另一边的十束交流得有声有色。  
旅行的时间显得格外短暂，一行三人很顺利地到达了学城。他们兵分两路，宗像先拿着介绍信将安娜送去了交给了来接她的研究员，又将虫族样本亲自送去指定实验室，周防则在接待人员的带领下来到为他们准备的房间。  
房间不大,看来上将的身份并没能给宗像和周防带来额外的优待。周防把行李随意地安置在房间里，抬头看了一眼窗帘杆旁边闪烁的红点，然后毫不在意地坐到双人沙发上，顺手打开了国常路的礼物。  
宗像一回来就看到有两本书放在了书桌最显眼的地方，底下那本是自己得到的礼物《你的男友是个混蛋》，至于上面那本《挽救婚姻的101条指南》，是谁的礼物不言而喻。  
“看来御前对您的评价不怎么高啊。”宗像扫了一眼窗帘杆的边缘，和周防交换了一个眼神。  
“啊。”周防含糊地回答，“安娜怎么样？”  
“交给这边的研究员了，如果我没记错的话，名字是御槌高志。看上去是一个经验丰富的医生，”宗像停顿了一下，“我觉得我们完全可以放心。”  
周防明白了宗像的意思，他无声地笑了：“我饿了，咱们出去找点东西吃吧。”  
“哦呀，阁下真是难伺候。”宗像假装抱怨着，和周防一起离开了房间。

两个人在一片沉默中走到了学城中央的步行街。学城坐落于母舰“夜莺号”上，本身算得上是一座人造的星球。夜莺号沿着一定的轨迹运行，穿梭于星际之间，吸收宇宙射线的能量，来为学城提供能源。从某种意义上来说，学城是一个独立的存在，夜莺号名义上由舰长管理，其实是一个高度自治的城市，城中的一切都由这里的居民在网络上投票解决。这里的人来自各个星球，有些人只是来这里学习个几年，然后去往其他的地方，有些人则留下，在这里进行研究。学城本身会为研究员提供最基本的研究经费支持，但是这笔经费往往不足以支撑研究的花销，大多数研究员会有自己活得经费的渠道，有一些不那么合法。于是，这座本来该是至高无上的知识的乌托邦的地方，背地里也充斥着很多肮脏的见不得人的交易。  
学城大概有两类区域和一条街，两类区域是研究区和居住区，前者的空间都宽广怡人，给那些研究着提供了非常优秀的实验室，后者则逼仄紧迫，像一个个蜂巢，尽可能在有限的空间里塞下更多的人。周防和宗像被安排到了居住区的边缘，离学城的唯一一条街非常近。那条街是一条很长的步行街，位于夜莺号的正中央，将夜莺号分割成两半。步行街上有各种各样的商铺，酒吧，餐厅什么的，所有放松的活动应有尽有。周防和宗像走在步行街上，一面看着周围琳琅满目的商铺，一面小声交谈。  
“所以，你觉得会是谁？”宗像没有说的太清楚，但是他们都明白他指的是安装在窗帘杆上的小型监控装置。  
“说不好。”周防跟在宗像身后半步的位置，肆无忌惮地散发着信息素。在旅行者号上的时候，因为有安娜在，周防都谨慎地收敛着。  
“感觉咱们的一举一动都被监视着。”宗像叹了口气，“所以说您根本不该来。”  
“你就非要在这种时候还埋怨我吗？”周防反问道。  
“算了……”宗像摇摇头。学城和军营所在的行星有时差，此时自己麾下的Scepter4还在沉睡，不论发生了什么事，宗像也无法立刻知道。  
“既然无法掌控，不如放开心思休息片刻如何？反正，事情不会这么快就结束。”周防揽过宗像腰，带着他走进旁边的餐厅内。

周防的选择不错，这是一家高档餐厅，室内被布置得很高雅，四周悬挂着精美的挂毯，餐桌上铺着长长的垂到地面上的白色桌布。穿着燕尾服的侍者一脸凝重地将两个人引到最最不引人注目的角落的位置，面无表情地给他们呈上菜单。宗像和周防面对面坐着，和这里其他穿着正式的客人们格格不入。  
周防打开那本厚得惊人的菜单，正准备一页一页地翻看，突然觉得自己的小腿被什么碰到了。他抬头看了一眼宗像，对方正低头认真地研读菜单，脸上的表情就好像再看下属的汇报一样。  
是巧合吧。周防迅速地决定好了自己吃什么，又等了一会宗像，然后用眼神示意侍者过来点单。前菜很快同佐餐酒一起被端了上来。周防刚拿起叉子，那触感又来了，一个柔软的带着温度的东西在他的小腿上来回磨蹭，甚至还得寸进尺探入他的两腿之间，轻轻地摩擦他的腿肚子。周防抬起头，宗像一副专心致志品尝前菜的样子，不过脸上的表情似笑非笑。  
“阁下这么看我，是自己点的菜不好吃吗？”宗像飞快地收回了在餐桌下兴风作乱的脚，一脸无辜地抬头问道，桌子下兴风作乱的那只脚也飞速地撤了回去。  
“呵。”周防低低地笑了一声，收回目光。平心而论，盘子里的菜的确美味，不论是之前还是后来到军营里，周防从没吃到过这么精致的食物，但周防的心思已经完全不在食物上了。他一边慢慢地咀嚼，一边留心对面的动作。一个好的猎人是懂得等待的，而周防显然深谙此道。  
宗像没有再继续骚扰周防，他敛目凝神，全心全意地沉浸在食物的美味中。第一道前菜过后，侍者收了盘子，给他们上了第二道前菜，佐餐酒也换成了更为甜美的口味。周防皱着眉将酒杯推开。  
“怎么？阁下不喜欢果酒吗？”宗像饶有兴趣地问。  
周防不着痕迹地将自己的腿向前伸了一点：“这根本不算酒，太甜了。”  
“阁下的品位真是让人不知道该说什么好呢。这可是有名的草莓酒，应该价格不菲。”宗像笑眯眯地举杯，然后抿了一口。  
“你什么时候开始用金钱来衡量价值了？宗像。”周防吃掉了盘子里腌制得恰到好处的牛肉，“我只喜欢烈酒。”  
“是阁下的风格。”宗像一边啜饮着粉红色的草莓酒，酒液给他的嘴唇镀上了一层绚丽诱人的暖色。他看似岿然不动，脚下却不老实地再一次向前伸去，脚趾间轻轻地点着周防的脚踝，继而顺着他的小腿向上攀爬。  
周防假装毫无反应，任由宗像的脚趾在他腿上肆意妄为。就在侍者走进准备替他们上第三道菜时，周防蓦然合拢双腿，将宗像的脚踝夹在两腿之间。宗像的瞳孔一瞬间放大，他立刻低下头，借着合拢刀叉的动作掩饰自己的失态。周防用手撑着下巴，腿上暗暗用力不让宗像逃脱。第三道菜已经被呈上了，宗像抬头大方地看着周防：“您不打算开动吗？我记得您说过您饿了。”  
“是啊，我饿得受不了呢。”周防低下身体，一只手伸下去抓住了宗像的脚踝。宗像虽然力量不弱，但他的身材却是书生类型，纤细修长，没什么肌肉感。周防一只手足可以握住宗像的脚踝，手指在他的脚背上划来划去。宗像皱着眉，努力不让自己因为脚背上微痒的触感笑出来。  
“你怎么不继续吃了呢？是自己点的菜不好吃吗？”周防用同样的话回击宗像。  
“怎么会？我觉得这不过是开胃菜呢。”宗像扬起下巴，高傲地说。  
“太巧了，我也觉得这道开胃菜刚刚好。”周防灵活地用左手握着叉子吃饭，右手搔弄这宗像的脚心。一旁的侍者用不赞同的目光看着周防，然后走过去和领班耳语了几句。  
“阁下给我收敛一点！”宗像压低声音说，“我可不想因为引起骚乱而被赶出去，这家店相当不错呢。”  
“呵，先放过你。”周防松开了手，宗像立刻将脚撤了回来。  
就在他们坐直的下一秒，领班走了过来在这两个人旁边喷起了空气清新剂，两个人身上蠢蠢欲动的信息素瞬间被压了下去，周围旖旎的气氛也同时烟消云散。“我们的食物含有淡淡的香气，为了您和其他客人能完整地享用厨师精心烹饪的食品，请尽量收敛一下。”这位年长的Alpha领班雪白的眉毛下眼神严厉，“以及如果你们需要，隔壁的三层有一家不错的旅馆。”  
“对不起。”宗像面红耳赤地低头道歉，周防耸了耸肩。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天使投资人眼神毒辣

他们甚至没有结束甜点。侍者面带不屑地替他们将甜点打包放好，将这两个人送出餐厅。宗像和周防直奔隔壁的三层，从自助缴费终端那里拿到了钥匙后直奔主题。  
两个人迫不及待地刷开房门，刚进门，周防就把宗像抵在房门上热吻，一刻也等不得了。宗像手里打包的甜点掉到了地上，但是他不在乎，他的双手自觉地还上了周防的腰，将他拉近自己。  
两个人肆无忌惮地亲吻彼此，唇舌间演奏着一曲热情火辣的探戈。周防的信息素蓦然爆发，整个房间弥漫着浓烈的焚烧的气息，有那么一秒宗像有点担心火灾报警装置会自动启动。然而没有，人形火焰迫不及待地脱下了宗像的外套，然后是马甲和衬衫，然后是腰带，裤子和佩剑,都被随意地扔在了地上，佩剑还在地上滚了几圈才停下。  
“对我的天狼星好一点！”宗像不满地掐了一下周防的侧腰。  
“啊啊。”周防答应着，伸手扳起宗像的膝窝，温热的手掌沿着大腿后侧滑下的触感让宗像打了个哆嗦。周防顺着宗像的大动脉一路向下吻过去，所到之处留下一片绯红的痕迹，他吮吸着宗像左胸上的红缨，舌尖绕着那点打转，然后继续向下游走而去，最后，他吞下了宗像下身半勃的硬挺。  
“呃！”宗像因为这蓦然而来的快感猛地仰头，后脑撞到门板发出一声脆响，“周防，等一下——！”他不论想说什么这些都在周防的舔舐中烟消云散。周防先是亲吻了顶端，然后顺着柱身一路吻了下去，他火热的舌尖在根部打转，灵活得让人叹为观止。光是看着周防那张一向狂放的脸带着认真的表情贴着自己的大腿内侧，就已经让宗像把持不住了，更何况，周防有着难以形容的口活天赋。  
宗像绝望地捂住自己的眼睛，几乎是羞愧地射进了周防的嘴里，前后不到3分钟。周防似乎有点惊讶，他抬起头，嘴角带着流淌而下的白浊：“这么快？”  
“别这么看我。”宗像的手无力地拍上周防的额头，然后滑下去捂住周防金色的眼睛。他仰着头，张大嘴喘息着，眼角泛红，“别看我。”  
周防伸手握住宗像的手拉开，他低声笑了：“就这么有感觉吗？宗像。咱们应该多试试这个。”  
“闭嘴吧！”宗像后背抵着门板，赤裸的左脚踩上周防在右肩，借以掩饰自己的窘迫，“Omega不用靠前面也能得到满足。”  
“啊，你不是说要对你的天狼星好一点吗？”周防就势在他脚背上烙下一吻。  
宗像脚上使了点力气，将周防向后推了一点，自己顺着门板滑坐到地上，双眼有点放空。高潮过后的余韵让他整个人觉得懒洋洋的，一根手指都不想动。  
“宗像，在想什么？”周防脱掉鞋和腰带，用脚尖碰了碰宗像的脚踝。  
“我有点担心军营。里面已经有虫族的奸细了，而且从厄洛斯号起飞时发生的事情来看，这群虫子或者虫子的傀儡还可以易容，咱们就这么离开了真的好吗？”宗像闭着眼睛，表情疲倦而严肃。  
“你在贤者时间总思考这么严肃的事情吗？”周防惊愕了一秒，然后哑然失笑，“是我的错，Omega不太容易靠前面得到满足。”他强硬地拉起宗像，将他转了个圈，面对着门板压了下去。  
周防的手指滑入那处溢着黏腻液体的小口四处探索着，手指翻搅抠挖着拿出柔软的花园小径。宗像的身体早已经做好了准备，他张着嘴喘息着，带着一点苦涩的香气弥漫在他周围。  
周防象征性地开拓了一下，急不可待地将自己火热的昂扬插了进去，动作急切而充满了进攻性。内壁被撑开，紧紧地勾勒出入侵者的形状，每一根青筋每一道起伏都一清二楚，宗像弓起腰，仰起头，喘息声变得浓重起来。周防不给宗像适应的时间，下身大开大合地干着，强健有力的腰腹啪啪地壮哉宗像的后臀上，每一下都顶到最深处，一下一下地冲击着宗像体内那个隐蔽的入口。  
“不……啊……等一下……不……”宗像双手无意识地握紧，似乎这样就能减缓身后那个男人的入侵一下，“别，哪里……不要……”  
周防低声笑了起来：“那里？哪里？是这里？”他伸手捏了下宗像白嫩的腰侧，“还是这里？”另一只手摸进了宗像的大腿内侧，在上面来来回回地抚摸，“还是……”周防将自己的硬挺抽出，然后再次没根而入，肌肉相撞发出啪的一声轻响，“这里？”  
“嗯啊……唔……”宗像被这一系列的操作弄得呻吟不止，他恶狠狠地回头瞪了周防一眼，眼角泛红，目光潋滟，“您……嗯……真是个……混蛋……”  
周防笑了，加快了动作的频率和力度。宗像白皙的臀肉在猛烈的抽顶中泛起红色，后背也斑斑驳驳地留下一串串绯色的吻痕，整个人无力地趴在门板上，神志混沌不清，任由身后的人索取无度。这是两个人都开心的事情，他也没什么理由拒绝，更何况这场战役是他先挑起来的，现在自己被杀得丢兵弃甲也是咎由自取。

宗像不知道自己什么时候失去的意识，等他再醒过来的时候，自己身上一塌糊涂，腰酸背痛，躺在一张舒服又奢华的水床上。眼镜不知道去了哪里，眼前一片模糊，只能隐约看到一从红色正贴在墙上。  
“我的眼镜呢？”宗像问道，这场景最近几个月出现得有点多，不戴眼镜的人果然很难理解戴眼镜人的痛苦与无奈。  
“床头柜上。”周防没有起身的意思，仍然专心致志地偷听。  
宗像摸到了眼镜，世界重回清晰。周防正赤裸着身体以一个奇怪的姿势趴在对面的墙上，就好像一只正在发呆且脖子落枕的蜥蜴。宗像用表情清晰地向周防传达了自己的心情：阁下脑子又哪根筋搭错了？  
隔壁的声音很有趣。周防用表情和眼神回答。他少有的连自己的信息素都收敛得干干净净。  
宗像的好奇心占了上风，他走到周防旁边，学着周防的样子把耳朵贴到墙上。红蜥蜴旁边多了一只蓝蜥蜴。  
隔壁传来了两个陌生男人的声音，听上去并没在干什么少儿不宜的事情，或者说，不是大多数人来这里做的那种少儿不宜的事情。  
“……您真的不打算再考虑一下了吗？河野村先生，这个机会可不好找，御槌高志先生也是等了大半辈子才等到了这个机会的。”  
宗像的表情立刻警觉起来，御槌高志正是负责治疗栉名安娜的医学博士，从履历上看是一个非常可靠经验丰富的医生。宗像戳了一下周防，和他交换了一个眼神。  
“您已经说了半个多小时了。”那位被称呼为河野村的男人开口了，声音很稳当又彬彬有礼，但是话里话外带着一点不屑，“而我的答案是不。您让我失望，我开始后悔了，与其浪费时间在您身上，我还不如去搭讪那两个冒失的小伙子呢，那个蓝色头发的Omega挺对我胃口的。”  
宗像和周防交换了第二个眼神。  
“您也让我失望。”那个游说者用居高临下的口气说，“您是这里颇负盛名的天使投资人，然而您的眼光可不怎么好。”他顿了顿，“不论在投资上还是在挑选Omega上。您会后悔的。”  
周防和宗像交换了第三个眼神，两个人脸上的表情都复杂又凝重。  
“我们走着看吧，稗田先生。”河野村似乎信心满满，“你去追求你的，我来追求我的。”这个男人的走向门口，“顺便，如果我是你，我就去想办法搞到那个红毛的Alpha，鉴于我有那个蓝发的Omega就够了，我可以让你得到另一个同样值得投资的家伙。”  
隔壁的门被打开然后关上，掩盖了被称为稗田的男人气馁的叹息声。  
两只脖子落枕又被夸奖的蜥蜴离开那面墙壁。宗像活动了一下身体，伸手指了下浴室，周防点了点头。两个人一起进入浴室，淋浴被开到最大，蒸汽升腾起来，水声掩盖了一切。  
“安娜……”周防低声说，像是一声叹息。  
“不乐观。”宗像摘下眼镜，托着下巴坐在浴缸边缘，“我不认为御前会故意推荐一个危险人物来治疗栉名小姐。我不建议轻举妄动。”  
“也许那老头老糊涂了。”周防说道，研究着这个看上去很豪华的双人按摩浴缸，“不论如何，我得亲眼去看看。而且，那个稗田，他的声音让我觉得很熟悉。”他终于搞定了浴缸，带着香味的热水从周围的八个圆孔里奔流而下，和花洒一起很快填满了这个流线型的白瓷浴缸。  
“我会让伏见和榎本调查一下的，我们现在有三个名字，稗田，河野村，御槌高志，总有一个能给咱们点线索的。”宗像滑入水中，闭上眼睛，静静享受水波的按摩。  
“不行。”周防移开视线，看着宗像让他无法思考，“我明天就要去看安娜。我不能把她一个人扔在那个御槌手里。宗像，搞定这件事，要不我就按照自己的方式来。”  
这男人还是这么霸道……宗像叹了口气，知道自己无法改变这个男人一丝一毫：“我会想办法的，先提出申请试试，不行就秘密潜入。”

而自己，也被他带坏了啊……


End file.
